


The Wolf and the Stag

by AGirlHas_NoOne



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 73,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlHas_NoOne/pseuds/AGirlHas_NoOne
Summary: What happened to Arya and Gendry before the horn sounded and after the battle.





	1. Before and After

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time showing anyone anything that I've written outside of classes so hopefully you like it! But like so many of us, I cannot get these two out of my head and HAD to put down some things. May add more after the next episode to what we don't see, which will be a lot!

_**Before...** _

  
She lay there staring at the door. Did this mean that she was a woman now? Maybe that was a question for Sansa after. Or maybe, considering her sister’s first time, it was a question for someone else. Arya had at least learned compassion after all these years. She’d only broach the subject if Sansa brought it up.

Exhaling softly and still keeping an eye on the door, Arya wondering if anyone would find them. This place was where Arya always practiced shooting when she was younger. Before her father allowed her to train sword fighting with Syrio Forel, she learned to shoot in this room, hidden away from everyone but a few souls. She wasn’t sure if Gendry would find her but he did and she knew he was there before he made his presence known. She waited, patiently while he watched her, amazed at everything he was seeing. Arya knew she was thinking back to the last time they saw each other and wondered if he was too.

_“I can be your family.”_

_“You wouldn’t be my family. You’d be m’lady.”_

It had been years and those words still hurt her. She was telling him she loved him, even before she knew what love was. But she knew she loved him. That for her, it didn’t matter that she was a lady or that he was a blacksmith, he had taken care of her and been there for her. The two of them had been through something and that bond was something special and just theirs. And now, this moment was theirs.

_“The last time you saw me you wanted me to come to Winterfell. Took the long road but…”_

She had played the game of faces with him to find out the truth of what happened since their last day together. She knew it was wrong but Gendry was the one person who could never really lie to her. He was too good, too kind, the best man she knew after Jon. But for her, she needed to know. And once she heard he had been with three girls, she felt more comfortable knowing he at least had some idea how to please her. Or at least hoped he did.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Arya thought of how Gendry stared up at her from the sacks. His eyes wondering and curious but fixed on her own. He didn’t look anywhere else but her eyes and her face. His hands found her back first, stroking his fingers down her spine as they kissed and leaned closer to the other. She shook a little at the sensations of him feeling her naked skin but Gendry never let on that he knew, despite knowing that she was a bit frightened now.

All those nights together and she was never scared but now, naked and vulnerable with a man she cared about, no amount of training could have prepared her for this. Or how much care he took with her. He waited until she was ready, allowing her to make every step and followed her lead.

Blinking once, she pushed the tears that had started to rise in her eyes before exhaling softly again.

_“Arya, I…”_

The sound of her name caused Arya to turn her face back and look at Gendry. He had been sleeping soundly a few minutes before. She had stared so intently at him as he fell asleep, remembering all those nights on the road where he could just fall asleep as soon as his body settled whereas it took Arya much longer to settle herself. She watched him, even then, falling asleep so close to her.

Gendry had always slept close to her on those long nights. He was always within arms reach of her. It brought her comfort and made her feel safe. Gendry always made her feel safe.

When he gathered his cloak and covered the two of them, she didn’t think he realized the significance of the gesture. She wanted to say something, anything to him but she couldn’t bring herself to tell him. But yet, his eyes told her he knew and she allowed him to continue.

“Are you alright?” he asked turning himself a little to face her better. His voice still raspy from sleep. “I didn’t…”

“You’d never hurt me,” she reassured him. Her eyes met his before she smiled softly.

“Was it…”

She silenced him with a kiss, causing Gendry to smile as he reached out for her. His fingers grazed her scars again. They had many times as they made love but now, he had to ask. He settled his head and reached out to touch her cheek, rubbing his calloused fingers across the cheek bone once.

“What happened to you after?”

Adjusting her body on the sacks and moving the loose pieces of hair from her face, Arya said softly, “A great deal.”

“Will you tell me?”

His eyes were soft but yet pleading, hoping to hear everything about her over the last few years. Gendry continued to move his thumb over the scars on her side as she spoke.

“After you were taken, the Hound took me to the Twins. I was outside while my mother and brother were being murdered. I couldn’t do anything. I tried,” she explained, watching the look of concern come over Gendry’s blue eyes. “But the Hound stopped me and got me out of there before the Freys and Boltons could kill me too. We then traveled to the Eyrie, hoping to get me to my Aunt Lysa but by the time we got there, she was dead.” A little laugh escaped her lips remembering that day. “So close yet still so far away.”

“I’m sorry,” Gendry said, mournfully. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

“You were,” she admitted, her eyes dropped like they do around him as she smiled. “You’ve always been with me.”

He kissed her hard and deep at that moment, pulling her closer to him. She could feel him against her thigh, rising with every second their lips were touching. She rolled over onto her back, allowing Gendry to push her hands above her head before he began kissing her neck. His tongue made its way down her clavicle and to her right breast. His fingers traced the nipple before his lips came down upon it. The small moan out of her lips caused him to suck and nip at it a little harder. Gendry’s lips continued down to her stomach and her navel. He could hear his name escape her lips as he moved down a bit more on her pelvis.

“Yes,” she whispered. “Yes!”

Gendry’s mouth was on her at her insistence. His tongue exploring her while his right hand was on her breast, plucking at her nipple, feeling it harden between his fingertips. Arya’s hands fell upon the shaved head and ran her fingers over it, feeling the pressure of his face on her. He lifted his mouth a little, kissing Arya’s inner thigh while his finger entered her. Her body reacted differently to the new sensation. Her back arched upwards in response and Gendy glanced up at her, taking in her scars and her beauty all at once.

Arya’s hands moved to his chin to pull him back up to her. Crashing her lips upon his, nodding her head between the sweet kisses that she wanted him again, Arya waited to be taken a second time by him. Smiling, Gendry found himself and entered her again. Only this time, he wasn’t as gentle with her.

Her nails dug into his back and her teeth were trying to latch on to his shoulder with every thrust. Her feet wrapped around his waist and Arya dug her heels into Gendry’s back to feel him push farther and farther into her.

With a soft but horse whisper, Gendry kept saying her name. His lips just near her ear as he spoke.

“Arya…” he says again, bringing his eyes to her. Not _m’lady_ or _Lady Stark_ but her name.

“Gendry…” she answered before she felt herself go and he quickly followed, collapsing onto her. Arya’s breathing finally slowed as she kissed his forehead a few times. A soft giggle escaped her lips and a smile appeared on his. They kiss once more through the huffs and puffs before Arya picked up the story.

“I went to Braavos,” she said as Gendry adjusted the cloak on them.

“In Essos?” The bewildered look on his face caused Arya to laugh.

“Yes. I went there and trained.”

Turning on his side again, Gendry asked as what.

“A Faceless Man.”

“I don’t know what that is.”

Arya started to explain about her training with Jaqen H’ghar, how she went blind, and how she knew because of it all, a staff was what she needed in the dark.

“I started drawing it once I return to the castle after seeing you.” She rested her head on his chest for this next part because he knew he was going to ask.

“Is that how…”

“The scars are from someone who was sent to kill me. I didn’t kill a woman I was supposed to so Jaqen sent her to finish me. She stabbed me so many times and the woman, Lady Crane was her name, helped me, stitched me up, and then I found her dead when I woke up.”

Arya could feel the tightness in Gendry’s chest as she spoke. How his hand tightened around her shoulder, protecting her. This caused her to place her hand on his chest, burying her nose in it and kissed his side softly. She hoped it would reassure him enough.

“I’m alright. I killed her in the end and left Braavos the same day.”

“I should have been there. I should have done what I’ve always done and protected you.”

“You do realize how stupid you sound right now,” she said, matter of factly. This caused Gendry to pull away a little and glare at her.

“Me? Stupid?”

“Yes and bullheaded. If I didn’t go, I wouldn’t have been here when you were. Do you think about that? I wouldn’t be who I am today without what happened to me. Even losing you because believe it or not, the Hound taught me a few things. But we’re here now.”

Gendry went to say more but knew she was right. Instead he let out a laugh and snuggled her a bit harder. And then they heard it. The sound of the horn.

Their eyes met and without saying anything, they quickly got dressed. Handing each other pieces of leather and cloth and gathering up themselves as fast as they could.

Arya grabbed her bow, slinging it over her shoulder and put her staff in her hand before Gendry put his arm around her waist and brought her lips to his. It happened so quickly, she didn’t have time to react over than to kiss him back.

“I was stupid all those years ago,” he began but Arya stopped him.

“No. No grand farewells. We will be seeing each other after. I’m not dying today.”

He chuckled and replied, “But before you said we probably be dead.”

“That’s when I wanted an excuse to be with you. Now I don’t need one.”

“Good because I need my family after this is all over.”

Arya didn’t let his words bewilder her. Or the smile that came upon his lips as he said it. She kissed him once more before they headed out to the forge. Arya touched his hand as she left him there to get his hammer. They didn’t say anything else or look at each other. Now was not the time.

“What the hell are you still doing here? Deciding to sit this one out then?” the Hound hollered, walking by the forge. He watched Arya walk up the battlements then looked back at Gendry. For a moment he thought about them together and then made a face back at Gendry. “Let’s get a fucking move on then.”

Gendry didn’t say anything to the Hound as he glanced up at the battlements one last time.

“Oh for fuck’s sakes,” the gruff voice said realizing.

The Hound and Gendry headed together towards the gates and to the front lines, all the while focused on what was in front of them and not behind them.

 

**_After..._ **

  
The bodies fell around them and the smoke still filled the air. Gendry and Tormund looked at each other for a moment, still huffing and puffing from the constant barrage of the forces of the dead.

Tormund said, with that half crooked smile on his face, “The crow did it.”

Gendry had his hands on his knees now. Blood and dirt were on his face and his forearms. Sweat still pooled along his brow. Catching his breath, his eyes searching the survivors and the bodies. Her little frame wasn’t there in the courtyard standing amongst the living.

The sun was starting to rise in the distance. Orange and pinks danced along the tree line like the flames in his forge. The fires were still burning from the dragons and the cries of the wounded floating through the air like the crackles of the fires. He carried his war hammer in one hand and used the other to move the bodies to look for her.

Gendry headed back towards the battlements. She was there last, Gendry remembered that much. She would be one of the archery's up on above to protect the retreat if needed. He scanned the remains and moved some more bodies, hoping to find her anywhere. He turned back and looked into the courtyard.

His eyes still searching for her like how his eyes searched for her every day these last few years. Every time he saw a girl with brown hair, he half hoped it would be her. But after a year then two, he stopped hoping. He figured she was dead, it was easier for him to move on then.

Seeing her in front of him the other day was like a punch in the gut. She had survived. The little girl who was such a huge pain in his ass once had survived it all. She was now a woman who was stronger and better than most men when it came to fighting. He couldn’t lie to himself that he wasn’t attracted to her as she threw those daggers or when her eyes swelled open at the sight of the staff he made for her. Or how in the store room, she looked at him and declared exactly what she wanted. He wasn’t sure at first, stopping and saying her name. He wanted to tell her it wasn’t a good idea but only because he didn’t think it was what she really wanted. But then, he felt her lips, the intensity she had not just for the moment but for him and he allowed himself to be taken over by her.

Something had hit his foot as he turned. Looking down, that was when he saw it, laying there in the mud.

Gendry fell to his knees at the sight of the staff just lying there in it’s two separate parts. He gripped his fingers around each piece, angry that his work didn’t keep her safe; that it wasn’t strong enough. Standing, he turned helplessly, his mind searching for every moment of that night before to make the pain he felt hurt less. But it didn’t. Nothing would make this hurt less. Not the moments when they were kissing each other, eager, hungry to be one with the other. Not the moment where he was unsure if he would hurt her and she told him that nothing could hurt her now.

The Hound came over to him and said, “What the fuck you doing?”

“You haven’t seen…”

“No,” he said quickly. “Not since we saw that red woman.”

Gendry’s head snapped up. That was a person he didn’t think he’d ever see again. “What?”

“The red woman. The witch. She said something to the little wolf that made her run. Then the witch just walked out there and I don’t know what for.”

“She’s dead,” Ser Davos said, walking towards them. “Withered and died right out there. She was right, she said she’d be dead before the dawn.” He looked at Gendry and put a hand on his back. “Glad to see you’re alright son. What’s that?”

Gendry’s eyes went back down to the staff, a piece in each of his hands. “I had made it for…”

“Lady Arya? Aye. I knew that much. Saw her up there wielding it. Damnedest thing I’ve ever seen. I’ve never seen a man fight like that let alone a lass.”

“You haven’t seen her have you?” Gendry asked hopeful.

“Not since.”

Gendry started to notice the other survivors milling around, trying to figure out what had happened. He saw Ser Jaime and Lady Brienne with her squire Podrick. Tormund had already made his way over to Brienne, asking her too many questions for Brienne to even focus on him. Other survivors came towards them. Some from other parts of the castle and some from inside. But still, he didn’t see her.

He started walking towards the entrance to the Godswood when he saw the bones of the dragon and then Jon. Gendry rushed over to him, helping him up.

“Was it you?”

“No,” Jon replied, still in shock of what had happened. “I couldn’t get to Bran.” Jon stumbled a bit, looking at the damage and the remains but then stopped short. Gendry followed Jon’s eyes and saw what was coming towards them.

“Seven Hells,” Jon whispered before running towards his brother and sister.

Gendry watched as Arya stopped pushing Bran and moved to the side, allowing Jon to have a moment with their brother.

“Bran! You alright then?”

A nod was the only thing Bran did in that moment.

Gendry then saw Sansa running towards them from the crypts. Arya embraced her sister first and that was when she caught Gendry’s eyes. Sansa could feel the relief in her sister when she hugged her and then followed her eyes to the blacksmith realizing that was what the emotion was for.. A small smile appeared on the Lady of Winterfell.

“What happened?” Jon asked them.

“Arya,” was the short, simple reply from Bran.

Sansa and Jon both looked at their younger sister for a moment then back to Bran.

“Valyrian steel, to the heart,” Arya confirmed, stealing glances back to Gendry every chance she could.

“But you’re alright?” Jon asks, putting her face into his hands.

Nodding, Arya reassured him. She starts to walk towards Gendry but it was the Hound that got there first. He stared at her for a moment, evaluating what to say but it was Arya that did something. She embraced the Hound. He almost didn’t know how to react but then, he slowly lowered his hands and touched her back. They don’t say anything as Arya pulled away but it’s Sansa that comes to her next.

“Let’s get you inside,” Sansa says, trying to pull Arya away but she shrugs her sister off.

“No, I’m alright.”

Sansa’s eyes went back to Gendry. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking down in the process. He noticed how other couples had run to each other and embraced but he knew Arya wouldn’t do that and he wouldn’t do that to her. Not here, not now.

“Go help your people, Lady Stark,” Arya told her with a smile. “I’m fine, really.”

“We need to see about your head.”

“I know,” Arya replied. “It will get seen to.”

Arya started taking small steps toward Gendry while he stepped back towards the wall. He turned the corner enough so then no one would see them and as she stepped closer, Arya reached out and kissed him.

Gendry wasn’t taken aback by this moment. Instead, he was glad she had. He buried his face on her shoulder, breathing heavily but keeping his tears inside. He pulled back slowly and saw the gash on her head.

“Your staff worked really well. So well the only thing they could do was throw me into a wall. That’s when I lost it.”

A small smile appeared on his face. “Good,” was the simple reply. “Not the getting thrown into a wall bit.”

“Can we go somewhere?” she wondered. All she wanted was to escape the noise and the chaos for a little while.

He nodded and they headed towards the forge. Some water was still there and Gendry took a rag and started washing the blood from her forehead. She moved her lips a little at the touch, acknowledging that it was a bit painful but Gendry pushed on, noticing the bruise and her eye starting to turn black and blue.

Arya watched him careful clean her face, her eyes never leaving his as he took the care to wipe the blood, dirt, and death off of her. It was nice for the few moments but then, she wanted to see his face cleaned. Or even ashy just not covered in blood. She stopped him from touching her face again and took the cloth. Wetting it again, she wiped his forehead, exposing the marks.

“Arya…”

“You’ve always tried to take care of me. Let me take care of you for a moment.”

Her words filled Gendry ears and he smiled for a moment. Watching her delicately clean the gash.

“How did you do it? Really?”

Stopping and looking at Gendry, she said, “Just like I said. Valyrian steel dagger to the heart.”

“How’d you get by them all?”

“Because I’m No One.”

Gendry stared at her, not understanding the reference. But he took the cloth back, dropped it on the table, and stared at her. They had survived but yet, he knew she would have obligations now that she killed the Night King. He knew that no matter what was said or how they felt, that this wouldn’t last.

“You should get back,” he told her, stepping away. He headed towards the little room off of the forge that was his. He reached for some clothes to change into but Arya took them into her arms.

He began to protest before Arya told him to shut it.

Arya took his hand and lead him into the castle. Bodies littered the walkways as she made her way through, holding Gendry’s hand every step of the way. She opened the door to her chamber, letting out a little air out of her lungs when she saw no bodies inside of it. Gendry didn’t follow right away. This wasn’t the store room, this was the Lady Arya Stark’s bedchambers.

“Close the door,” she said, unbuttoning the few buttons she had the strength to do herself. The exhaustion of everything finally hit her and within a moment, her body collapsed on the trunk.

“Arya!” he said frantically, coming towards her.

“Sorry,” she told him in a reassuring tone. “I just needed to sit. Can you… can you…”

He didn’t need to be told. Gendry followed her eyes to the fireplace and started to get to work. She watched him intently as he laid the wood and started a fire to warm them both up.

Once it was roaring, he looked back at her. Arya was struggling to get her left arm out. Gendry came to her and helped her. It was then he saw the finger marks on her arm and then on her neck. He stopped and looked at the marks, amazed that he didn’t actually kill her.

“It’s where he grabbed me,” she said softly, watching his eyes swell up at the sight. “It doesn’t hurt, just sore.”

Gendry helped her undress and did a once over on her body. A few scratches here and there but it was mostly bruises he found on her torso. But she was alive and breathing.

Standing up and walking out of her pants, Arya curled under the furs in her bed and exhaled softly. Gendry stood there for a moment watching the fire when he heard, “Did you mean it?”

Turning slowly with his arms crossed, Gendry asked her, “mean what?”

“When you said you needed your family after this was all over.”

“Arya…”

Closing her eyes and smiling, she said, “You know how you said when you hit steel, it sings? When you say my name, I hear it.”

Gendry closed the gap between them. Arya let the furs fall from her body and allowed Gendry to hold her and kiss her. Bruises be damned.

He fell onto her bed and neither could stop from laughing as they kissed and tried to move the furs but Arya was too tangled up in them. Gendry gave up with a sigh and settled himself, pulling one up over her to cover her.

Kicking off his boots and pants, Gendry pulled his shirt off and finally crawled under the blankets.

“So this is what a rich girl’s bed feels like?”

“No,” she told him sternly. She placed her hand on his chin and said, “this is what our bed feels like because I don’t want you leaving it any time soon.”

“Arya,” he said again, a bit exasperated.

“One day you will realize that I don’t care about certain things. I know you do but you have shown everyone that you deserve more than just the title of bastard or blacksmith. And you’re my family too.”

He kissed her, just once more and said through a smile, “As m’lady commands.”

 


	2. Passing Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other moments I hope that will happen on screen in 8x04 but know that we won't actually see anything like this happen.

Jon and Sansa were walking the grounds as survivors started moving the bodies out of the castle and onto the opened land, attempting to find some sort of organization to it all. But there were hundreds if not thousands of remains scattered in every nook and cranny of Winterfell. From the Night King’s army and their own.

“We should separate by houses and people,” Sansa said. “So then everyone can mourn.”

“What about Theon?”

Stopping and looking at her brother, Sansa said, “I sent a raven to his sister to see if she would like him and the others to be sent to the Iron Islands.”

Jon nodded at this. “He should be buried here.”

“I think that too,” she said softly.

“Are you alright?”

“I am,” she answered, truthfully. “We were fine down there until the Night King raised the dead. But I noticed something.” She paused and Jon waited for her to finish. “Not all the dead rose.”

“What do you mean?”

“Aunt Lyanna, for one. I know father had said he brought her back after to be buried in the crypt with their father and brother. But her tomb was untouched. So was theirs. I didn’t understand it. I don’t think I ever will.”

Jon listened to Sansa and thought about the woman that was his mother. He didn’t know what else to say about it so instead he asked where Arya was.

“I think she’s still resting.”

“Good,” Jon said. “She needs it after last night. Ser Davos said she fought with a staff up there and killed a good amount of them. The Hound said we lost Ser Beric as they fought to defend her. Did you know?”

“Know what?”

“That should could fight like that? I mean, I’m not surprised. She was always better than the boys her age but she was little and willful.”

“She was the one to cut Littlefinger’s throat. She didn’t flinch.”

“I should talk to her about it, when she’s ready.”

Sansa smiled at him. “You don’t give her enough credit you know. She knows how to handle herself. I think she’ll be fine after this is all over and Cersei is dead.”

“You’re right,” he said. “I’d still like to see her.”

“I’ll go,” Sansa told him. “You need to oversee this part.”

“I need to go to the forge as well. We need to make some more weapons. I’ll go and find Gendry.”

Sansa only nodded but had a feeling Jon wouldn’t be able to find him.

Walking through the castle, everyone bowed at her, calling her Lady Stark and for a moment, Sansa wished she could give it all up if it meant just one more day with her mother. She wanted to apologize for all those days of being spoiled and selfish. Sansa now understood what her mother was always trying to teach her.

She reached Arya’s room and knocked softly before walking in. “Arya,” she began but stopped when she saw the naked back of a man in her sister’s bed. Instead of being upset with her, Sansa could only smile. She craned her neck a bit and saw her sister was curled up with him, her back pressed against his chest, their arms together, fingers intertwined, and her head just under his chin. They breathed almost in unison, Sansa noted and when she looked upon Arya’s face, it almost looked like she was smiling.

Sansa reached out and touched the blacksmith’s shoulder, shaking it a bit.

“Lady Stark!” he said, flustered and embarrassed. “I… uh…”

“My brother is looking for you. He needs you down in the forge.”

Gendry moved one leg out from the furs and then quickly brought it back up. “My lady, if you…”

“Of course,” Sansa said, muffling a laugh. “I’ll be in the hall.”

Gendry’s face fell into his hands and he felt Arya’s fingers on his back. He fell back onto the pillow and let out a sigh as she laughed a little next to him.

“At least you thought that was funny.”

“Only a little.”

“She saw me here with you. Lady Stark saw me naked in bed with her sister..”

Arya moved her hands over his chest and said, “My sister isn’t as delicate as you thought I was. She’s seen things. But she didn’t see you naked. Not like I have at least.”

Gendry kissed her nose and then started to get dressed. Arya continued to lay there to watch him. It still amazed her that he was here. Not just at Winterfell but here in her life again. No matter what he said, she wasn’t letting him be taken from her a second time.

“I’ll find you later,” he said, kissing her once again.

Walking out into the hall, Sansa stood there holding her hands in front of her.

“Lady Stark, I…”

“What’s your name?”

“It’s, uh… Gendry, m’lady.”

“Gendry. It’s nice to meet you.”

He shifted his weight and smiled at her. “Likewise, m’lady.”

“You love my sister, don’t you?”

Gendry looked down and blushed a bit at the frank question. He hadn’t really thought of that word to describe how he felt for Arya Stark. Not yet anyway. But in that moment, he knew the answer.

“Yes, m’lady, very much.”

“Good.” Sansa walked passed him into her sister’s chambers. Arya was already getting dressed and waited for the inquiry from her sister.

Sansa pulled the chair away from the desk and asked, “So, how do you know the blacksmith?”

“His name is Gendry and we met in King’s Landing.”

Amazed, Sansa asked, “You’ve known him that long?”

“Yes. He was apprenticing then but his master sold him to the Night’s Watch. He stopped two boys who were trying to steal Needle. It was all very chivalrous but Yoren cut my hair and called me Arry.”

“So he thought you were a boy?”

“No, he knew better but he held my secret. And after Yoren died we were at Harrenhal together. That was the first time I almost lost him but Tywin Lannister actually put a stop to the torture. He put Gendry to work and me as his cupbearer.”

“You were the cupbearer of Tywin Lannister?”

Arya laughed at her sister’s amazed tone again and said, “For a little while. But then he left to go fight Robb and Gendry, myself, and a boy named Hot Pie were able to escape before the Mountain killed all of us.”

Sansa looked at her sister. Arya wasn’t lying when she said that her journey was a long one.

“Then we were taken by the Brotherhood Without Banners. That’s how we met Ser Beric. We would have gotten away too but they had captured the Hound and he exposed me to everyone. I still hate him for that.”

“Why?”

“Because the Brotherhood was going to ranson me. They needed more gold and I was the answer. Until the red woman came looking for Gendry. I never knew what for until last night.”

“Why is that?”

Arya knew that it wasn’t her secret to tell and just ignored the question and turned her back to her sister. She exhaled for a moment and really thought about what Gendry had told her. He was a Baratheon. The last if she recalled. It made sense now why the Gold Cloaks wanted him, what Yoren had died protecting. His secret was his and she wouldn’t tell anyone without his permission. But yet, she wondered what would happen if the dragon queen found out, knowing there was another person who could claim the Iron Throne if he wanted to even though he wouldn’t. That wasn’t him and she wouldn’t want that to be him either.

“What happened next?”

Sansa noticed that Arya became quiet now as she stared out the window of her room.

“They sold him to the red woman. It gutted me. Even more since before I had told him I could be his family but he told me I couldn’t be because of who my family was. Too concerned with titles and the way things should be. But of course, you know that I don’t care for all that.”

“You love him, don’t you?”

Arya’s eyes were closed, holding in years of tears at that moment. A small cry escaped her lips and Sansa immediately went to her sister, engulfing her in her arms and let Arya cry. She was crying for their father and mother, for Robb and Rickon, for all they lost at Winterfell not just today but before. And she cried because she did love Gendry, really and truly loved him.

“He’s the one person in this world I trust more than you or Jon or Bran. He’s everything to me.”

Sansa gently wiped the few loose tears from her sister’s face and brought her to sit back down on the bed. She took Arya’s hands into hers and said, “Then I think you should do whatever you have to to keep him in your life. Follow him wherever he goes. Because little sister, he loves you too.”

“I know…”

“So I assume…”

Arya blushed a little. “Yes, before the battle. I wanted to spend my last night with him.”

“And you’re alright?” Sansa inquired softly.

Nodding, Arya met her sister’s eyes. “He was perfect. And I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t…”

“Hush, Arya, it’s alright. I’m glad of it. I’m glad that he was perfect with you.”

“I’m sorry you found us in here. After everything, all I wanted was to be alone with him, away from everyone.”

Sansa smiled. “I don’t mind. I had a feeling and I made sure I sent Jon to the forge instead.”

Laughing, Arya thought for a moment what would have happened if Jon had found them together. “We’d be down a blacksmith and a fighter,” Arya teased.

The two sisters looked at one another and Sansa took Arya’s hand into hers and said, “When I saw the two of you together, it was what I had always hoped for myself. Even with a prince. I wanted to feel like you feel now.”

“You still could,” Arya said reassuring her in the most sincere voice she has ever used with Sansa.

“Possibly but now, I’ll focus on you and help you in anyway I can. Especially with Jon.”

Arya wrapped her arms around her sister and in that moment, had never felt closer to her.

  


Gendry walked into the forge and saw Jon standing there, looking at what weapons were left.

“Sorry, m’lord,” Gendry said coming up to him.

“Glad you survived,” Jon told him, putting a hand on Gendry’s shoulder. “And it seems your weapons were useful.”

“They were, m’lord.”

“Now we need to gather what we have and start arming everyone again. Cersei still sits on the Iron Throne.”

Gendry’s back was to Jon as he said it. He turned quickly and answered, “You mean my father’s throne?”

Jon balked and stopped himself from saying anything more. But Gendry noticed Jon’s hesitation and walked towards his little room, nodding for him to follow where there weren’t so many ears. Jon followed and Gendry asked, “Do you know something?”

Jon closed the door and said, “Do you know how Robert became king?”

Gendry shook his head. “We don’t get told a lot of tales in Flea Bottom of princess and kings.”

With a weak smile at the joke, Jon said, “Robert was betrothed to our Aunt Lyanna but as legend goes, Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped her, raped her, and she died. Robert killed Rhaegar at the Trident but by the time my father got to Lyanna, she was dying.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Jon exhaled deeply and turned away from the blacksmith. The one main thing they had in common was that they were bastards of two best friends. But now, the truth separated them.

“Rhaegar didn’t kidnap her. They were in love and were married and had a son.”

Gendry didn’t need to hear anything else. He looked at Jon, a little bewildered and said, “You’re their son?” For a moment he thought about the girl he just left and the next sentence slipped out. “Does Arya know?”

“No.” But then Jon realized the question. “How do you know my sister?”

He shifted his weight but decided that if Lady Sansa knew, Jon would find out eventually. It would just be better and easier if it came from Gendry.

“We’ve known each other since King’s Landing. We were on the road together during those early years.”

“You were with her?”

“Yes, Your Grace.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Gendry let out a big breath of air, shocked by Jon’s quick answer.

“But you are. If you’re the last prince's son, that means…”

“Queen Daenerys will be on the Iron Throne.”

“But Jon…”

“They may have been my parents but Ned Stark was my father. He loved me and raised me up, his honor be damned.”

“That’s why they took his head.” Jon stopped at Gendry’s words. “When he came to see me at my shop, I didn’t realize until after I knew that he learned I was Robert’s bastard. He not only protected your sisters but me as well. I understand how you’re feeling, I do, but this is a chance to fix what our fathers broke.”

Jon was now the one to let out a small laugh. “Based on what I know, you’re nothing like him. You’re father, that is. He loved whoring and drinking. He never wanted to be king.”

He looked down at the ground and said, “No, those things never interested me.”

“Good,” Jon said, putting his hand on Gendry’s shoulder and leaving the small room. “And please, don’t tell my sisters what I told you. I haven’t told them yet. I honestly don’t know how to. Besides Bran, I’m the only brother they have left. I don’t want them to lose me too.”

Nodding, Gendry let Jon leave without saying anything else. He sat down on the bed, putting his hand around his mouth. The stubble on his face scratched at his fingers as he moved them down to his chin.

So much had happened to him since he came to Winterfell. He expected to fight against the army of the dead, hopefully survive, and do what he could to help Jon. But now, everything was different and there was no telling when anything would seem normal to him.

Putting that fear and worry out of his mind, Gendry headed back out to the forge and just started getting back to work, fixing broken weapons and gathering what was left of the men who had worked beside him.

  


Lurking through the halls of Winterfell, Arya stumbled upon the Hound sitting on a bench in the library. It didn’t seem so scary now that the bodies had been removed already. She went over to him and sat down, quietlike.

“You have changed,” he said, not looking away from the nothing he was staring at.

“I have,” she responded.

“So you and the little shit blacksmith?”

Arya suppressed a smile and looked at him. “Perhaps.”

“Perhaps? Oh for fuck’s sakes,” the Hound said, clearly annoyed by the lack of talking from Arya. “You defeated death little wolf. More than just last night. I know I won’t ever be happy but maybe you can.”

Looking up at him and meeting his eyes, Arya saw the Hound differently in that moment. He didn’t look so scary like he had when she was a girl. Nor was he when they were on the road together. Him being annoyed by her constantly and Arya doing her best to get anything out of him about how to be a better fighter. She never fully realized just how important he was to her until that moment, thinking about how he risked his life to save hers.

“Why did you come to find me?” she asked him.

“I was scared,” was the admission. “The fire from the red witch… sometimes fire takes me back to when my brother did this.” His fingers pointed to his face. “But then Beric made me see you. Crawling on that roof like the little wildling you are.”

Arya listened and without thinking, put her head on Sandor Clegane’s shoulder. He tensed up at that moment, but then softened when he heard the words, “Thank you,” come from her lips. “For all of it.”

The Hound didn’t know what to say. For so long he knew everyone hated him. At least with the Brotherhood there was an understanding between them. That in the end, it was about the fight of their lives. But then, this little girl, a girl he claimed to not care about was here with him willingly. They understood each other more than they realized and he was grateful for her.

“Is the Lannister bitch the last one on your list?”

Arya nodded, moving her head now. “The last set of eyes to shut forever.”

“You think you’ll get that close?”

“Only if you kill your brother first.”

A laugh came from the Hound. “Oh, I’ll kill the fucker.”

“Good. I’d like to wear his face.”

  


Covered in ash and soot again, Gendry stepped out of the forge into the courtyard to breathe some air that wasn’t filled with smoke. A bucket of water was nearby and taking the ladle, he sipped on the almost frozen liquid to rinse his mouth.

Looking around, that was when he saw Bran staring at him. Gendry wiped his mouth and stepped towards him.

“I’m glad you’re alright, m’lord,” Gendry said to him. “I’m…”

“Gendry Baratheon,” Bran interrupted.

“No, m’lord, just Gendry.”

“Has my sister told you what I am?”

Gendry shook his head. “No, m’lord, she hasn’t.”

“It’s because Arya doesn’t understand it herself. She doesn’t see the world the way I do. Or the way you do for that matter.”

He shifted his weight on his feet while Bran spoke, unsure of how to respond to what was being said.

“I know Jon told you the truth. I’m glad he had someone he could turn to about this. It’s hard for him to accept the truth about our father. About who he really is.”

Gendry looked around and wasn’t sure what to say next.

“Thank you,” Bran said finally after a few moments of silence.

“For what, m’lord?”

“For what you did for Arya all those years ago.”

“Did she tell you?”

“No,” Bran said cooly. “Being the Three Eyed Raven allows me to witness things as if I saw them first hand. I’m happy she has you. You’ll need each other more than you both realize for what’s the come.”

“Why?”

“The why isn’t the important part.”

“I’m sorry, m’lord, I don’t fully understand what you’re telling me. And I’m just a bastard. A blacksmith.”

Bran turned to look at Gendry. Blinking once, Bran said, “That’s who you were. It’s who you will be next that matters. And Arya is the one you need. Just as much as she will need you. She’d never recover if she lost you again.” Bran looked back towards the gates and said, “Would you mind pushing me out there?”

Gendry didn’t argue and put two hands on the back of Bran’s chair. Arya’s little brother didn’t say anything else as Gendry pushed him, neither did Gendry. He felt that Bran was talking in riddles. None of it made sense to him. But then he saw Arya outside of the gates, standing their with her sister as pyres were being put together.

“It’s hard to distinguish some of the bodies,” Sansa admitted to them when they arrived. “Even harder when so many were bones.”

“We’ll do our best,” Arya said, stealing a small glance at Gendry. She put her left hand behind her brother’s chair and took Gendry’s hand into hers. His eyes met hers then and for a moment, they just felt lucky.

Everyone was doing their share to help with the bodies. So many lives lost protecting not just Winterfell but the realms of men and no one outside of who survived this would ever know. It was Arya that said it first.

“Do you think this will just become stories like the ones Old Nan use to say to us?”

Sansa and Bran looked at their sister.

“No one besides us will remember those who lived here with us and what happened to them. No one will believe that little Lyanna Mormont slayed a giant,” Sansa said, laughing a little before looking at the ground. “We have to make everyone believes and remembers Bran.”

“I know,” he said simply. “Once this is all over, everyone will know what happened here.”

Gendry watched the three remaining Stark siblings, each different and unique in their own way but yet, a perfect trio. He knew he had half siblings once and wondered if he would have got on with any of them like the Starks. The thought of it started to make him uncomfortable and uneasy around them. He squeezed Arya’s hand and pulled away. She had felt the tension change and waited until Bran and Sansa started talking.

She found him in his room. His head was in his hands. Quietly, she closed the door behind her and waited. He wasn’t crying, at least not out loud.

“Come here,” he finally said to her, acknowledging that he knew she was there. Arya walked over to him and Gendry just hugged her, arms around her waist, pressing his head into her stomach. “I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I shouldn’t be upset over something like this.”

“What is it?” she asked, touching his chin so he would look at her.

“Just seeing you with them. Made me a little jealous of everything I missed out on by being a bastard and then on my own for as long as I was.”

With her finger still under his chin, she said, “You aren’t alone anymore.”

Gendry leaned back on his bed, moving over against the wall, leaving enough room for Arya to join him. She took off her belt, laying Needle and her dagger on the small trunk and pulled her cape off as well. She laid facing him, putting her hands on his cheeks and just watched him breathe. She thought back to those moments in the storeroom when she didn’t know if they would both make it through the long night.

His eyes met hers and just above a whisper, Gendry spoke. “I never really knew where my life was headed. Any of it. Not really until Ser Davos came into my shop and got me out of King’s Landing and then I went north of The Wall. I felt that I had purpose finally. I could do something that mattered.”

Arya understood what he meant by that. Being who she was now gave her purpose in life. She finally was able to be who she always wanted to be. Wild and willful and tough as any man that walked by. But it was for those reasons that Gendry loved her so and Arya felt that even more as the moments passed between them. His arms around her, his breathing soft and calm, his lips willing to meet hers if she moved closer.

“But I realized something too,” he said, pulling Arya a bit closer to him, his thumb stroking the curve of her back. “My life had already changed and it changed because of you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. And it was something your brother Bran said too. I realized that if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be who I am today.”

She kissed him, softly and said, “I just glad we have each other now.”

Gendry nodded, pulling her in closer. “As am I. I know that you know this already but I love you. I think I have for a long time.”

“Good,” she told him, her eyes staring down as she smiled. “Because I love you too.”


	3. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing at Winterfell before the celebration feast.
> 
>  
> 
> This was very rushed. Sorry that it’s shorter! Hopefully tonight’s episode will give me some inspiration!

Blinking her eyes open, Arya could hear the soft breathing of Gendry behind her. She had made him promise to come and sleep in her bed the night before.

“I want you here every night,” she had told him. “I don’t want to be apart.”

He didn’t fight her on it. Now that Lady Sansa knew and obviously Bran, Gendry only had to worry about Jon’s reaction to the news.

Arya rolled over slowly, picking up Gendry’s left arm that lay over her. She studied his face for a moment, seeing how and where he aged these last few years. He had the smallest creases around his eyes, barely noticeable but still there. His face was a bit longer and leaner now surprisingly but yet still young looking.

“Good Morning,” he said, eyes still close. “Do you think it will be safe for me to roam around the corridors?”

Arya adjusted the furs, moving closer to him. “Or we could just stay here.”

“Mmmhhh,” Gendry responding, feeling his body wanting to fall back to sleep but then remembered. “I can’t. I have to get down to work.” He pushed his face into the pillow, letting Arya’s head fall onto his back. She began tracing circles around the bruises that had developed from the battle.

He turned enough to look at her and said, “You aren’t going to let me leave yet are you?”

“Not yet.”

“Am I your prisoner, Lady Stark?”

Arya pressed into one of the bruises while Gendry howled a little bit then laughed. He wrapped his arm around her, bringing her lips to his with his other hand.

Moving his fingers along her arm, Gendry just looked at Arya. “Did you ever think that we’d…”

Shaking her head, Arya answered, “I hoped but I was so young. I just knew that I felt something for you. Losing you hurt just as much as losing my father.”

He listened to her speak. Her voice steady and even as she talked about that day, listening to the crowd cheering and booing as her father and Joffrey spoke to the crowd. Then she remembered the birds and how they flew away when Ned lost his head. She never changed her tone and looked at him the entire time.

“But, the only good thing to come out of that day is being taken north with you.”

Gendry smiled weakly, knowing that his impact on her life was much greater than he ever knew or she ever let on. He closed his eyes and touched his lips to hers softly.

“Can you promise me something?”

Arya’s eyes met his and waited for his request.

“Tell me everything from now on. Let me share the burden.”

She closed her eyes and smiled before kissing him again. Nodding, she answered, “I’ll do my best. But now you need to get out of this bed before more of the castle stirs.”

He chuckled at her insistence and how fast her mood changed at that moment. Grabbing his clothes that were on the floor by the foot of the bed, he started getting dressed. He watched intently as Arya brushed her hair out, pulling part of it back before twisting it up tight on the back of her head. He admitted to himself that he missed the shorter, wilder hair but liked how beautiful she looked standing there in just her tunic. Her bare legs sprouting out from it.

Arya knew he was watching. She could see his reflection in her mirror. She put her hands down and Gendry walked up behind her. His arms went around her waist, his chin on her shoulder, and they just looked at their reflection.

“The long road,” she teased.

“Yes,” he replied. “A very long road back to you.”

  


Arya and Gendry walked through the corridors, she was showing him the fastest and easier ways to avoid seeing anyone. They headed down to the kitchens and even though Gendry was use to just getting something from the courtyard when needed, Arya told him she wanted fresh bread.

They walked in together, letting go of the other’s hands and saw Sansa standing there talking to a few of the ladies who were now responsible for feeding everyone at Winterfell. Sansa looked over at them and smiled.

“Good morning Gendry,” she said coming over to them.

“Good morning Lady…”

“Please, just Sansa. I have more than enough people calling me Lady Stark.”

Arya chuckled a little. “It took him a long time to call me Arya…”

“Good morning Sansa,” Gendry said, with a smirk before he felt Arya elbow him in the ribs. “Careful!” he teased back at her, snatching her hand into his. It was then they heard Jon’s voice coming down the hallway talking with Davos.

Arya wasn’t sure if she wanted her big brother to know about anything just yet so she handed Gendry some of the fresh bread and made her way towards the door but Jon got to them first.

“Arya, can we speak?” Jon asked her. It was then he noticed Gendry and smiled, weakly, at him.

It was Sansa who intervened on their behalf. “Gendry, could you show me some of the preparations for our move to King’s Landing?”

“Of course, m’lady.”

The two left the kitchens and it wasn’t until they were in the courtyard that Gendry finally breathed.

“Thank you,” he said.

“It’s alright,” Sansa said, stopping Gendry so she could speak to him. “I don’t think Jon will mind in the end. I think right now he just wants us all to be happy. He’s been so focused on the Night King for so long, I don’t think he knows what to do with himself now.”

“And what about you?”

Sansa smiled at Gendry’s concerned tone. “It has been a long time since we were all home together and for the first time, we really don’t have anything to be fearful of. Yes, Cersei is still queen but she would be foolish to come north in winter. She knows that. And Jon and his queen know that. So now, I think some normalcy is needed for us all.”

Gendry nodded and said, “Can I ask you one thing? Do you mind?”

“About you and my sister? To be honest, if it was before we ever left home for King’s Landing, yes. But everything is different now. Houses and entire families are wiped out. None of us should care about any of that.”

Gendry thought about the secret Jon had shared with him and wondered if Sansa would feel the same about it.

“I know I won’t be a rich man,” Gendry began. “I can’t read, I don’t have a great family behind me, none of it. None of the things I always thought were important but I have honor and loyalty to my name. And your sister…”

“Arya has always known her own mind. I wouldn’t dare persuade her when I know you make her happy.”

“Thank you, Sansa.”

She smiled at him and took his hands into hers. “And you’re wrong about the great family behind you. You have us. The dire wolf is our sigil for a reason. We are a pack. We take care of each other.”

  


Jon headed towards the great hall with Arya following close behind. No one was sitting in there, not now anyway. Jon took a seat and Arya sat across from him. They haven’t had a chance to talk about what had happened.

“How are you?”

“Jon, I’m fine. Trust me.”

He exhaled, a bit annoyed by her comments. “I do,” he said. “But I just want to be certain. You did something incredible. You did something that I couldn’t do.”

“Jealous?” she asked in a teasing tone.

Jon let out a hearty laugh. “A bit.”

“You trained with the Night’s Watch,” she began, “What I did was a bit different.”

“Father would be proud of you.”

Arya looked at her brother. She stopped to think of the early days of her mother fussing about Arya acting the way she did and Father doing his best to appease everyone. It wasn’t until King’s Landing that he finally allowed Arya to be different.

“He’d be proud of you too Jon.”

“Arya,” Jon began, unsure of exactly how to tell her. He knew she would be the only person who could understand the truth and not care. “Bran already knows this and Sam. But I learned something recently and I don’t know how to tell you or Sansa. It will change everything.”

“Don’t,” she said. “I don’t want anything to change between us. We have always been the outcast of this family. Maybe now I understand it more than before.”

“And you’re fine with everything?”

“You’re my brother. You understood me better than anyone. Needle was my connection to home for all these years.”

“Good,” Jon said, above a whisper.

Arya figured now was a good as time as any but it was Jon who spoke first.

“Gendry told me he knew you from King’s Landing. I assume you are close?”

She nodded, unsure of how to respond to his line of questions.

“He’s a brave, decent man,” Jon told her. “He risked everything to go north of the wall with us when he didn’t have to. That speaks to the true character of someone.”

She nodded again. “He is.”

“Just be sure to tell him not to hurt you or he may get a knife in the heart.”

Laughing, Arya replied, “I think it’s safe to say that that won’t happen.”

Jon stood up and started walking out before turning back to his sister. “Do you want to tell him or do I have to pretend I don’t see him coming to your room at night for a bit longer?”

  


The Hound was sitting in the forge waiting for Gendry. He didn’t say anything to anyone or acknowledge them; he just sat, waiting.

Walking in, Gendry said hello to him and started getting situated to begin working. They needed to now arm everyone for the next fight. He worked as the Hound sat there, watching. Besides their trip north of the Wall and then traveling to Winterfell, the Hound was still the person Arya had wanted to kill all those years ago. That was the first time Gendry realized standing there hitting the hot metal when he was ever afraid for Arya.

It was when they were with the Brotherhood. He had stepped forward, just enough to have his body ahead of her’s. Gendry knew Arya would try and do anything to kill the Hound. Size, age, and ability be damned. Then the Hound won the trial by combat against Beric and Arya grabbed the knife and took off for the Hound.

_“Arya! Don’t!”_

Gendry remembered those words clear as day as his hammer hit the metal. He grabbed her then and held on to her as she kicked and screamed and tried to get loose.

Glancing over at the Hound, Gendry saw that he was staring intently at him. It made Gendry a bit nervous and finally he put the hammer down and asked the Hound if he needed anything.

“No,” was the answer.

“Then what you doing down here?”

“Watching the cocksuckers work,” he answered, referencing his comment about Gendry’s profession.

“Well, I’m glad you think so highly of me.”

“I don’t,” was the gruff reply. “But I’m trying to.”

Gendry looked at him again and asked, “Why’s that?”

Now the Hound stood; his large frame towered over Gendry and as he stepped closer, Gendry wish he was still holding his hammer.

“The little wolf.”

“What does Arya have to do…”

“There aren’t many people I care about in this world. All you fuckers could have died the other night and I wouldn’t have cared but I care about her.”

“I do too,” Gendry replied. “Have since the first time I met you. Just took me awhile to understand it.”

“She’s too good for you. You know that.”

“I’m aware,” Gendry said, adjusting his shoulders. He was trying to feel bigger even though he shrunk in comparison to Sandor Clegane.

“But she’s too good for any man. So I suppose I need to understand why you.”

Gendry looked down at the anvil and nodded. “What do you want to know?”

“Your father was the fat fucking king wasn’t he?”

Shifting his weight, Gendry nodded.

“Thought so,” the Hound said. “You look just like he did when he was your age. So I’m assuming your mother was a tavern wench. That man did love to fuck around.”

“I don’t really remember my mother,” Gendry said.

“How’d you become a smith? A learnt trade for just a bastard is something of note.”

“Someone paid for me to apprentice. Never learned who.”

The Hound made a gruff sound in his voice and nodded. “Of all the king’s bastards, you were the one to prosper and survivor. Maybe you are worthy of her. You’re both survivors.”

“We are.”

“Of course you know, I’ll chop your balls off if you do anything to hurt her.”

Gendry laughed a little. “I don’t know why everyone thinks I’m going to hurt her. Have you met her? She’s the toughest one of us.”

“That she is.”

“So do I meet your expectations?”

“No,” he answered honestly. “But I suppose you’ll do. A king’s bastard isn’t so bad.”

  


Standing by the Godswood, Arya looked around at the ground that was once where the Night King was standing. It hadn’t been that long and yet, her entire life changed in the last few days. Not just between her and Gendry but with everything. She spent most of her days avoiding people other than Gendry to avoid the grateful glances and tears.

For a moment Arya thought of what she felt she needed to do next in her life. For so long the entire purpose of her life was to kill people who did harm to her family. She recited her list nightly not just to remind herself but to remember what mattered to her most. There was only one name left.

Taking in a long cold breath, Arya felt her mind churning. Too many things to think about and how she was going to kill Cersei. For all of this had been rooted back to her. She was the face of the downfall of the Stark family.

The last few days, while the castle cared for the dead and a celebration was being planned, Arya let herself get loss in the euphoria that was Gendry. Not that she didn’t enjoy the attention and the love from him, it was more that she had to remember there was still something left to do.

“You alright little wolf?”

Arya turned at the sound of the Hound’s voice. He stepped towards her and waited. A few moments passed before he turned to look at her.

“I know that look.”

“I’m thinking.”

“No, you’ve made up your mind.”

She glared at him for a moment before saying, “I’m leaning towards it.”

The Hound walked around the tree, staring at it and waiting for Arya to say more.

“Never told me the blacksmith was a Baratheon bastard.”

“He told you?”

The Hound shook his head. “Figured it out but he didn’t deny it when I asked him. You going to marry that blacksmith?”

She didn’t answer right away. She was fine with how things were the last few days. She loved him and wanted him in her bed, even if they were just sleeping. Arya has never thought about marriage. She blinked and didn’t know how to answer the question.

“He could be a lord now,” the Hound said. “No Baratheons left.”

Arya didn’t say anything to that. The Hound was right. If the dragon queen won the Iron Thrones, Gendry could and should be legitimized. Then things would be different.

“If I go to King’s Landing…”

“Just tell me when we’re leaving little wolf, we are in this till the end.”


	4. After the Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya has said "that's not me" to Gendry and what happens before the start of 8x05.

Gendry didn’t return to the celebration. There was nothing to celebrate about tonight. Not even being brought up from a bastard would make him feel better. He pushed open the door to his room and started throwing and kicking everything within his reach.

Then he vomited.

He didn’t realize just how much ale he had drank that night until he looked down between breaths. He caught his breath and then started again.

How much had everyone given him?

Everyone had clapped his back, poured more ale into his cup and celebrated him. He wasn’t use to that kind of attention. He didn’t hate it but it did make him feel like finally, he was one of them.

Gendry realized not long after as he laid on the cold ground that the words he spoke to Arya were not the right ones. Between breaths, he thought about her and exactly what she meant to him. But he had made such a mistake and felt like an idiot now. He put his heart out there for her, the only girl he had ever loved and expected her to change. The person she was was exactly the person he loved.

Being named a full Baratheon was something he never could have dreamed of. He never even thought about it. But it did happen, he was given lands and a title and a name. All the things that would make him worthy of the highborn that Arya was.

None of that mattered now.

He told her that; that being named Lord Gendry Baratheon wouldn’t mean anything without her with him.

And she rejected him.

_“That’s not me._ ”

He picked himself up of the floor and thought about who Arya Stark was. There was no other girl like her. Arya was the most beautiful woman to him. She was strong, fierce, loyal, smarter and kinder than even she realized. He would have followed her anyway. He would have done everything he could to make her happy.

Gendry was in his bed now. The room was spinning as were the words Arya had said to him. He knew her but yet, he didn’t think what he said through.

Being made Lord of Storm’s End made them equals. He never thought he was good enough for her, even with the last few days between them, he still felt below her. No matter what she said, he still had years of feeling less than.

With his hands on his head, he stared at the ceiling. Just twenty-four hours ago, he was in her bed. His arms were around her and he was happy. Gendry was content for the first time in years and he ruined everything.

He threw up again when he stood up. He needed to go see her, apologize for being an idiot and tell her that he did know her. He knew that she wasn’t a traditional “lady” and that that didn’t matter to him. He loved her for her.

He didn’t make it very far and fell back onto his bed. Cursing himself in the process.

 

Arya closed the door behind her and locked it. It was the first night she locked it since being back at Winterfell. She kept her back against the door and let her emotions flow over her. She didn’t cry. No, that wasn’t one she would allow herself right now. Anger, frustration, and fear came over her.

_“Be my wife… be the lady of Storm’s End.”_

She pushed herself from the door and looked at herself in the mirror. She never wanted to be a lady of a great house. That was never her destiny. That was never what she wanted for herself.

Looking in the mirror, Arya moved her face just to get a look at the bruise. And then she allowed herself to see how she really looked. Sansa and her friends use to tease her growing up about her apparence. For a long time, she believed them but then didn’t care. She had no intention of ever being a lady like Sansa. But then, Gendry started to change how she saw herself.

_“All I know is that you’re beautiful and I love you and none of it will be worth anything if you’re not with me.”_

His words haunted her now. As did her response. She wanted to kiss him, just once more. To feel his lips against hers, to feel the love he felt for her even after all these years. But just like he had once pushed her away to keep her safe and get her to where he needed to be, Arya knew she had to do that now.

She had decided earlier before the feast that she needed to finish her list. She knew the Hound would leave without her; he was that stubborn to think she wouldn’t follow. He may have said they were in this together but the Hound would be sure to keep Arya away if he could.

Gendry hated Cersei as much as Arya did but he would never understand how badly she wanted to kill her. To put Needle into her heart and watch her bleed right there in the throne room. To kill the woman who had done so much to destroy her family was exactly the thing Arya needed to do next. But Gendry would do what he could to persuade her; tell her that others could fight that battle. That since she had killed the Night King, she had done enough. But she didn’t want to have that conversation, not now. Not ever.

So instead, she kissed him. Soft and long. His reaction was that the kiss meant yes but for her, it was a goodbye. But saying no to marrying the one man she knew she could ever love crushed her spirit.

Staring at herself, the fire light twinkling behind her, Arya felt one tear escape her eye. That’s all she would cry now. She refused to let herself change what she had decided. Even if it meant being with Gendry for the rest of their days.

But she didn’t think she had many days left. She was going to kill Cersei or at least die trying.

 

The next morning, Gendry awoke to the sounds of the smith’s working. He washed his face and just went right out. He took his anger out on everything he touched. Every once in a while, Gendry would look to see if Arya had come to see him. But she never came. He walked out into the courtyard and looked for her among the crowds but knew she’d be tucked in somewhere. He walked through the halls and corridors hoping to see her but he didn’t.

He didn’t see her at all that day and fell back into his bed alone and filled with so much regret.

The next day, he worked slower. His spirit was beaten and there was nothing keeping him here at Winterfell anymore. A fact that he hated more than anything.

“Hello Gendry,” Sansa said when he was sitting by himself eating some bread around midday. “Everything alright?”

Gendry rolled a piece of bread between his fingers, causing it to form into a small ball. He looked at Sansa and said, “I really stepped in it with Arya the night of the feast.”

“What happened?”

“I proposed,” he said, looking at Lady Sansa Stark and was glad Sansa didn’t recoil at the news. He knew she supported him, even as a bastard blacksmith. “I asked her to be Lady of Storm’s End.”

Sansa sat down next to Gendry and felt pity for him. She was aware that her sister could be many things and impulsive and dismissive were two of her defining traits. She smiled softly and said, “My sister is many things Gendry but she was never born to a be lady. But she loves you. It doesn't matter what she may say or do, that’s the truth.”

Gendry couldn’t look at Sansa as she spoke. He was starting to feel cynical about these last few days and maybe he thought there was more there than there actually was. But he knew he was wrong about that. They were happy together.

“But it didn’t matter.” Gendry realized his tone and apologized to Sansa. “I’d do anything for her. Anything.”

“You could give it up,” she offered.

“What?”

“The title. All of it. Daenerys only did it to buy your support. I know it’s a harsh thing to say but she needs people now to follow her. Especially since Jon…”

Gendry looked at her. “So he’s told you?”

She nodded. “He’s the best of us. And he’s by far better than her.”

“Sansa,” he said, looking down. “I don’t know what to do.”

“There’s not much to do. Give up your title and all that comes with it or keep it and hope she comes around. If…” Taking his hand, Sansa had a tear fall from the corner of her eye. “Sorry,” she said. “Everything is finally catching up with me and now that Arya’s gone…”

“What?” Gendry’s head shot up at her words. “What do you mean gone?”

“She left a little while ago. She was on the King’s Road. With the Hound.”

Gendry stood up and started running into the castle. He ran through the corridors to her bedchamber. Bursting into the room, he noticed that nothing looked out of place except for the fact that she wasn’t there.

Opening her wardrobe, that was when he saw her clothes were gone. He slammed the door and ran his fingers over his head. She was gone. He sat on the bed and then noticed something by the pillows.

Sansa come in and sat down next to him and took the paper from his hands and read it to him.

 

_Gendry,_

_I wasn’t lying when I said I think you’d make a wonderful lord. No one deserves the honor more than you._

_I’m sorry if I hurt you. Know that nothing will ever change the way I feel about you._

_There is still one thing left for me to do._

_Please don’t follow me and please don’t give up who you are when all this is over._

_Arya_

 

“She knows I can’t read,” he said, looking over the paper.

“No, she did this on purpose so then I’d know what she’s doing next.”

“She’s going to kill Cersei, isn’t she?”

“Or die trying,” Sansa said mournfully. “We need to find my brother.”

Sansa and Gendry went looking for Bran. He was seated by the fire and didn’t say anything as the two entered the room. He looked at them both of them before focusing his eyes on Gendry. “I told you that you both would need each other for what was to come next.”

“So you knew she’d go to King’s Landing?”

Bran nodded at Gendry’s question. “She had to finish her list.”

“I don’t understand this list,” Sansa said, exasperated.

Gendry spoke, “After we left King’s Landing and we were on the road, she’d recite the names of everyone she would kill to avenge your family. Joffrey, Cersei, the Mountain, even the Hound was on there for a little bit. Every night before she’d fall asleep, she say the names. Every single night.” Gendry smiled a bit at this. “It was how I’d fall asleep, listening to her voice say those names.”

“Bran, we have to do something.”

He looked at his sister and answered, “There’s nothing we can do. Her path has been chosen for her long before I became the Three Eyed Raven. She’s exactly where she needs to be.”

“Well what about after?” Gendry realized his tone. He adjusted his weight, shifting between his feet. “None of it will be worth it if she isn’t here. None of it.”

Gendry left the hall, storming out to the courtyard and back to the forge. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life.

 

They stopped that night, building a small fire to warm them after the long cold hours on the King’s Road. They didn’t say much while they rode, the Hound could see that Arya was fighting with herself about some things. It was easier to let he be, at least for now.

“That little shit smith of yours was wondering why you weren’t at the feast. He went looking for you.”

“He found me,” was the short answer.

“He looked like a fool.”

A small smile came across Arya’s face at that.

“Then the dragon queen stopped him and announced him Lord of Storm’s End. Almost curious what he was going to say you before that happened.”

Meeting the Hound’s eye, Arya blinked once and wondered what that conversation would have been like. It would have went a lot different then his proposal.

“So did you tell him?”

“Tell him what?”

“That you don’t plan on coming back.”

Looking at the Hound, Arya shook her head. “Easier to leave if I didn’t see him.”

“You’re a damn fool too. Maybe you are meant to be together.”

She stood up and turned away from the Hound. “If you’re going to run your mouth about this the entire ride down to King’s Landing, I may put you back on my list.”

He chuckled a bit at her. She was acting like the girl she use to be. She was stubborn and hardheaded as ever. But the Hound knew he hit a nerve with her.

“You know little wolf, I knew you were still a cold little bitch but I didn’t think you’d rip out hearts in the process.”

“Can you just shut it?”

He didn’t respond but he could tell that he knew Arya was upset about the events the last few days. She could pretend all she wanted but the Hound knew family was the most important thing to her. And that blacksmith was her family.

Arya returned to lay back by the fire. She closed her eyes and saw the heartache on Gendry’s face. She felt like she was that little girl again, hearing him tell her that she would be “m’lady” to him since he wasn’t anything more than a bastard.

And now he was a lord.

She just stared into the fire and didn’t say anything else as the Hound starting snoring next to her.

The next few days, Arya only asked questions about the layout of King’s Landing. What ways could she get to the throne room or Cersei’s chambers. Any details she could get about ways to get close to her.

On the fourth day, she decided that it was time to tell the Hound about all the things she did these last few years. Recalling her kills made it easier to forget about Gendry with every stride of the horse beneath her.

“Do you know I cooked two of Walder Frey’s sons into a pie and fed it to him?” she said after many hours of them not talking.

The Hound stared at her, unsure of exactly how to respond to that bit of information.

“Then I slit his throat and took his face. Then I poisoned every single Frey man.”

She watched his eyes swell up as she spoke.

“I found Meryn Trant in Braavos. I took a face and went to the brothel he was at. I stabbed him in both eyes and many times in the chest. He didn’t die right away but he suffered until I slit his throat.”

“Did it make you feel good?”

“A little,” she responded. “But then my punishment was blindness.”

“What the hell you going on about?”

“The Faceless Men. The Many Face God was apparently unhappy with me and I was made blind.”

The Hound listened to Arya tell him everything that happened to her in Braavos. She knew she didn’t need to but she figured if she did in fact die in King’s Landing, someone should know her story.

He listened to her but didn’t say anything or respond. He just listened. He could tell that she needed to fill the silence between them and it was better to talk about the people she killed then talk about the heart she broke back in Winterfell.

The next day, he talked about his childhood and what it meant growing up with his brother. It was Arya’s turn to listen and let him say what he needed to about the man known as the Mountain.

“They brought him back to life,” the Hound said. “I saw him in King’s Landing. Ugliest fucker I’ve ever seen. And when he’s really dead this time, I want to throw his body into a fire and watch him roast.”

“You’ll get your chance. We both will.”

This went on for a few more days, each taking turns to fill the silence with stories and tales of things they had done. It wasn't until the Hound asked her a familiar question that Arya is quiet again.

“Does killing people still make you happy?”

“Killing the Night King did.”

“He wasn’t a man.”

“He was, once.”

“So what makes you happy then little wolf?”

The silence was deafening. A week ago, she would have said Gendry without a moment’s hesitation.

“It’s that shit smith and I know it.”

“Please, shut up.”

He laughed at her and said, “What have I told you? Someone should be happy. Why not you?”

“Haven’t you heard what I’ve done the last few years? All the people I killed. Killing Cersei is what will make me happy.”

“You keep telling yourself that but I don’t believe it.”

“What the fuck do you know about me?”

She spit the words out quick, tightening her grip on the reins.

The Hound stopped his horse and looked at her. Through glaring eyes, he could see the pain she was feeling.

“I know you better than you think. You’re Arya Stark. A huge pain in the ass. You’re fierce. A fighter. You don’t take any shit from any cocksuckers that come around. And you love that little shit blacksmith. Have since that day in the cave. Remember that? When he stopped you from getting yourself killed by me? Oh of course you do. You’ve remembered that day every day since it happened.”

“Shut up.”

“The little shit is your family. I don’t have family anymore, except you. So don’t fuck it up like I have my entire life.”

Arya looked at him and blinked the tears away. He just called her family; after everything that happened between them, the Hound called Arya his family. And she knew he meant it.

“You are the only person in this bloody world I care about little wolf so don’t fuck up things and be like me. I’m not a person to look up to. Don’t forget, I did kill the butcher’s boy and was on your list for it. We all have our demons but if you can kill one of those dead fucker’s with an arrow that’s racing towards my back, then you can kill anything that’s following you.”

“Sandor,” she said, using his given name. “I don’t know how to be anything but who I am now.”

He chuckled a little bit at her honesty and said, “Do you think I knew how to live in harmony with anyone after growing up with my fucking brother? Or live knowing I killed innocent people because that cocksucker Joffrey wanted them killed? None of us know how to live, we just do it. And you got to. And you’re going to get out of King’s Landing the second you kill that bitch. You hear me?”

“What about you?”

“I’ll probably watch it burn.”

“Do you think you can kill him?”

“I don’t think little wolf, I fucking know I will. Then you can get her and we both can leave there in one piece. Maybe even ride down to Storm’s End so you can see that castle of yours.”

She rolled her eyes at this statement. “I don’t want that…”

“But you want him. I’m not saying you need to change who you are for him. He wouldn’t want you any other way. I know that much is true. But you could change what people think of when they see a lady. Look at Brienne of fucking Tarth. Only person to best me in combat. Even makes the fucking Lannister twat all loose in the knees for her.”

Arya listened to him. She hated that he was right.

“He told me I was beautiful. No one has ever called me that before.”

“Well, I know I’m not beautiful,” he said with a laugh. “But, if he makes you go all butterflies in the eyes then maybe you need to sort out your priorities.”

“We’re half way to King’s Landing.”

“And three-fourths of the way to Storm’s End.”

She didn’t say anything else to the Hound the rest of the day but in the back of her mind, she secretly hoped Gendry was coming for her and would be there after she killed Cersei.


	5. Fleeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry stayed behind in Winterfell and Arya and the Hound are almost to King's Landing.

The days grew colder during the first week without Arya. Gendry did his best to heed her advice and stay close to the forge but even that caused him to think of her and become upset. Or even angry. Not just with himself but with her. He understood what she was doing but when he asked her to share the burden, he meant all of it.

He spent his nights inside sitting next to Bran. They didn’t speak much of the time, they just sat there by the fire in silence while Gendry drank and sometimes Bran would warg. It was the strangest thing to Gendry to watch him do it and then come back as if no time had past.

Occasionally, Bran would ask Gendry a question about his childhood. Most of the time, Gendry couldn’t recall what Bran was asking but then Bran would reveal a bit of information.

“He knew you were his son,” Bran said. “Sometimes he would see you but would ignore you for your own safety.”

“Still doesn’t change things.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

Gendry crossed his arms and leaned further back into the chair. His mind went to Arya now, like it did so often during the long, cold nights. He wondered where she was on her journey, if she was taking the same roads they once had while traveling, and if she was alright. It was always about her safety. He just wanted to know that she was alright.

“Where is she now?” he asked Bran just above a whisper.

“South of the Trident. She’ll be there soon.”

“Is she…”

“She’s fine. The Hound is with her. He won’t let anything happen to her. He cares for her in a profound way. Deeply even. I’ve never seen anything like it. He needs her for this as much as she needs him.”

Gendry looked at Bran and asked, “You said that we were the ones that needed each other for what was to come. How can we do that when she’s on a suicide mission with the Hound?”

Bran didn’t answer him. But instead he said, “Arya has always been stubborn and certain of what she wants. She was never made to be put into a box.”

“I didn’t want her in a box. I wanted her as Lady Baratheon.”

“What has she always told you?”

Gendry knew the answer and exhaled deeply. “I know. It’s just a title. I never expected her to be like your sister. I wanted her as her. To be strong and the fighter she is and the Lady of Storm’s End. That’s all.”

“When we were children, Arya was always better than me in everything. I was to grow up to be a knight and serve at the pleasure of the king. I was the second son after all. I always thought that that was my future but instead, my future was this. Arya has always known her future.”

“So she’s known she would die fighting?”

Bran looked at Gendry. He didn’t feel emotion anymore. He couldn’t, not with everything that he saw personally and what was constantly being shown to him. But for a moment, he allowed himself to be human. “She’s a fighter, Gendry. So are you. So fight for her like she fought for you.”

“You’ve seen our history. I always did... but once.”

“And so has she.”

Gendry blinked at those words. He knew Bran was right. Arya had wanted him once, so desperately but he denied her and hurt himself in the process. He thought that that was what he wanted then. It was easier to write her off, she was still young, didn’t know the real world yet like he did.

Now, he wanted her more than anything and it appeared Bran was telling him just how much she was hurting. But it still didn’t make him feel better with hundreds of miles of land between them.

“I never thought I was good enough for her. Not until I was finally Gendry Baratheon. It didn’t matter that she was fine with how things were but to me, I always was just a bastard. Jon understood that,” Gendry explained. “We carry that title with us forever and growing up in Flea Bottom, staring up at where the kings and queens of the Seven Kingdoms lived and seeing how all those fine lords and ladies lived, I hated them. Then I met Arya. She was nothing like anything I could have imagined.”

“The Starks are all very distinctive,” Bran said. “We all had our place in this world. I was born to be the Three Eyed Raven. I was suppose to fall from that window. Sansa and Arya were supposed to see our father die and go on their journeys to become stronger and smarter than those in power. Rickon and Robb each had their own destiny and what they meant to this family. We all had our purpose for this next war.”

They each grew quiet for a few moments and then Sansa entered the room, sitting in the chair next to Gendry. She did her best over the last few days to be an ear for him to speak to but mostly, he didn’t want to speak about Arya.

The three sat in silence, only the crackling of the fire could be heard. With the army headed south, the wildlings moving north, and the villagers moving back to their homes, Winterfell had grown quiet. Only thing being done was work on the castle structure before the snows grew worse.

It was a strange feeling for Sansa. Even though she was overwhelmed at times to be sure everyone was looked after, she felt she had a purpose here. She still did but her responsibilities had soften.

“Bran,” she said, breaking the silence. “Why didn’t our Aunt Lyanna want to marry Robert Baratheon?”

Gendry looked at her, his eyes wide at the question. He knew his father loved their aunt, almost obsessively but didn’t know much about anything else to do with them.”

Softly, Bran answered, “She knew Robert only desired her. He only saw her from the outside.”

“What’d ya mean?” Gendry asked.

It was Sansa that answered. “We Stark woman are more than just our beauty. To be a Northern girl, you have to have iron underneath.”

A small smile came across Gendry’s face. “Like Arya,” he whispered.

“We were always told Arya was the most like our aunt. Not just in looks but demeanor. I think that’s what everyone meant.”

“She was better than Uncle Benjen in everything she did, even our father in some things,” Bran added. “She wasn’t afraid to be different. Arya has that same spirit.”

“Robert fought a war over his feelings for her. And it tore the Seven Kingdoms apart,” Sansa added. “Robert was a terrible king. Jon Arryn and our father died doing his job. But he still loved the idea of Lyanna his entire life.”

“ _The Seven Kingdoms couldn’t fill the hole she left behind._ ”

Sansa and Gendry looked at Bran at this moment who explained, “Robert said this to Cersei before he was killed. It was the only honest conversation they had their entire marriage.”

Everyone became quiet now as a piece of wood broke in the fireplace, causing a loud crackle to echo around them. Gendry stood up and added another log to the fire. He poked at it as well, using the moment away from the Stark siblings to think about Arya and allow some emotion without them feeling pity on him.

He blinked away the tears and walked back to the chair, sinking into it slowly. He had only survived this long after Ser Davos helped him escape from the Red Woman by not thinking of Arya too often. He wondered from time to time what she looked like and where she was. Gendry sometimes assumed she was killed at the Red Wedding but knew that she was too smart to let that happen. She was a survivor.

“So Lord Baratheon, do you think you’ll ever go and see your castle?” Sansa asked. “Not that we don’t enjoy having you here with us.”

Gendry smiled with his lips closed and then replied, “Queen Daenerys made me a lord. Queen Cersei is still on the throne. It may be some time before I decide to ride down there. See who will sit on the Iron Throne after all this is over.”

“Do you know the history of Storm’s End?” Sansa asked even though she knew the answer. “Aegon the Conqueror sent Orys Baratheon to take Storm’s End in his named. Orys was Aegon’s half bastard brother and he became the founder of your house.”

Gendry let out a weak laugh. “Only fitting, I suppose. A bastard started it and now a bastard is meant to save it from extinction.”

“The Baratheon’s aren’t just descendants of the Targaryens from Orys and more recently, your great-grandmother Rhaella Targaryen,” Bran said, “but also the Storm Queen.”

“Storm Queen?”

“I had forgotten about her,” Sansa said with a smile. “Argella Durrandon, the only child of Argilac the Arrogant. I’m almost certain that Aegon hoped to have a peaceful transition and offered a marriage alliance between Orys and Argella but Argilac was insulted due to his bastard status. He was arrogant for a reason and Argella had that same trait.

“After her father was killed by Orys, she declared herself as Storm Queen and threatened to fight until the death but her men betrayed her. They delivered Argella to Orys naked and chained.”

“Seven Hells,” Gendry said looking at Sansa. “How is this a good story?”

“Because, Orys was a good and decent man by all accounts. He covered Argella with his own cloak and unchained her. The Baratheon sigil and house words are that of House Durrandon. He honored her with this.”

“The stag will survive winter,” Bran said in his cryptic tone. Both Gendry and Sansa looked at him, almost hoping he would say something else but he didn’t. Yet, Gendry understood the meaning or at least thought he did.

“You have the blood of the dragon in you as well,” Bran added, staring off into the fire.

“Just last week, I was nobody.”

Sansa smiled at Gendry’s self deprecating joke. She knew how hard it had been the last few days. He should be glad he was alive after the battle and then happier because of becoming a lord but he was sullen most of the day.

“I’m going to go to sleep,” he told them, excusing himself before stopping when Sansa asked if he would be coming in for breakfast tomorrow. He smiled at her, thanked her for her kindness and said, “I’ll see what work needs to be done and decide then.”

Sansa looked at Bran and watched her brother’s eyes turn white. She had never seen it before it was so strange to see. A minute later he was back and looked at Sansa. “He’s leaving. First thing tomorrow.”

“Where is he going?”

“South.”

“He’ll never catch up to her.”

“No, but Sam and Gilly are also heading south. They’ll travel together for the journey. It will be good for him.”

Sansa exhaled at the news. She knew he wouldn’t stay forever which was why she asked him. But at the same time, having him here felt right. He was a member of their pack. He was a person that knew Arya better than anyone now. Even with their years apart and so Sansa trusted and cared for him.

“Bran?”

He turned at the sound of his name and answered her question. “I can’t tell you what will happen to Arya.”

“But you know?”

Nodding just once, he said, “I know.”

“I wish you could just tell me. It would make me sleep better at night. The same with Jon.”

“I know,” he answered. “But it will all be resolved soon. That much I can tell you.”

 

Arya was sleeping by the fire. Most nights were restless sleeps since they were sleeping out in the open, aware that anyone could come upon them. But tonight, she was restful. And she was dreaming.

She had never seen Storm’s End. Had never been to that part of Westeros before. King’s Landing was the furthest she had ever traveled. All she knew was that it was a mighty fortress against the sea, built to withstand the harsh waters that crashed upon the coast.

In her dream, she was there, seeing it for the first time. She saw herself riding her horse slowly down the road, the lone tower looming in the distance.

 

Arya wasn’t even sure he was there but she had to go and find out. Cersei was dead and therefore, he was still the lord.

Much was happening around Storm’s End as Arya made her way closer to the gates. The war between the Baratheon brothers after Robert’s death had changed much of the land but their was rebirth now.

The gate was opened and no soldiers were standing guard. Arya wasn’t even sure if there were any bannerman or loyal families anymore in the Stormlands. The entire Seven Kingdoms were still picking up the pieces and it was more apparent here.

She dismounted her horse, her body still sore from the fight in the throne room and a young stable boy ran forward and took the reigns.

“Where is your lord?” she asked him.

“Just there m’lady.”

She followed his hand pointing towards a corner of the courtyard. She didn’t see him standing there and asked again.

“In the forge, m’lady. He spends most days there if he isn’t needed for something.”

A small smile appeared across Arya’s face. Of course he would be there. She didn’t know why the title would change him.

She walked slowly towards where the boy had pointed. People were doing their daily tasks and didn’t pay her any attention. She was grateful that no one stopped her or questioned her.

She had spent the last few days thinking of what to say to him and how to approach him. But now, she couldn’t remember a word of it and Arya felt sick to her stomach at the thought.

Turning the corner, Arya saw his back first. He was wearing an outfit she had never seen before and it was cut like that of King Robert and of House Baratheon. He was hammering and teaching a young boy at the same time. His words were gentle but forceful as he told the boy how to do this trade.

“M’lord,” the boy said. “There’s a lady here to see you.”

Gendry turned and looked as if he had seen a ghost. “That’s not a lady. That’s Arya Stark of Winterfell, she killed the Night King. Why don’t you head into the kitchens. We can work more tomorrow.”

She looked at Gendry and noticed the short beard he was growing on his face and that his hair had gotten longer. He looked almost like he did when the Red Woman took him but not quite. His face had matured a lifetime since then.

“Alright m’lord,” the boy said, looking over Arya again.

Arya smiled to the boy who waved as he went running back into the castle. Arya watched him go, almost afraid to meet Gendry’s eyes. When she did, it reminded her when he first saw him in the Winterfell forges, almost unsure he was seeing who he was. She waited for him to say something but instead, he turned back to what he was doing.

“I didn’t think you’d be here,” she said to him between the sounds of the hammer.

“And why’s that? I’m lord afterall. Cersei’s dead, thanks to you.”

“How long have you been here?”

“A few months. I figured, even if I couldn’t be the lord, I’d work here. Be easier then going back to King’s Landing. Told the maester who I was and said until things were official and settled, I’d keep to myself and work in the forge.”

Arya moved closer to him. She watched his shoulders tense with every step and how he still refused to look at her. She knew she deserved the cold shoulder. Leaning her back against the wall and watching him, she waited. She could wait there all day if she had to.

But after only a few minutes, Gendry put his work aside and looked at her. There was a small scar across her cheek and she was carrying herself a bit differently.

“Why did you come here?” he finally asked her. “Was it just to check up on me? Be a friend? What?”

“The Hound is dead,” she said. “Killed his brother but not before taking a sword to the belly. I didn’t want to go back to Winterfell. Couldn’t travel those roads again without him or…”

His eyes caught hers at that moment.

“I’m sorry he’s dead,” he told her, earnestly. “I know even with everything that went on between the both of you, just what he meant to you.”

Arya took a step closer. “I came here,” she began, “because, where else would I go?”

“That’s not good enough, Arya,” he said stepping away from her. Gendry dipped his hand in a bucket and washed off the soot and ash from his fingers. “You knew what I was asking you.”

“And you knew what I’d say.”

“No,” he said, lowering his voice. “I didn’t. I thought you’d say yes. I thought…” he crossed his arms and lowered his head enough to keep from getting too angry. “I thought that I was finally good enough for you.”

She took another step forward. “I told you that none of that mattered.”

“But it mattered to me. Just like it never mattered that you weren’t a Lady. You were you, Arya Stark and I loved you for it. I wanted you to be _my_ lady. My family.”

 

Arya’s body woke with a shock from the dream. She looked at the low fire and could hear the Hound snoring next to her. She stood up and didn’t realize that she was crying. She wiped the tears away and walked towards the small stream to get some water.

Lowering herself onto the bank, that was when the tears started again. Like Bran, Arya didn’t show much emotion but here in this moment, after the dream that felt so real, she cried. She sobbed into her cape until she heard the loud footsteps of the Hound. She cleared her throat and reached down into the stream for some water.

Sandor Clegane didn’t say anything as the moonlight shined down on them. Instead, he just put an arm out and pulled her to him. “It’s alright little wolf,” he finally said after she sniffled a bit more.

“Were you ever tired of being the Hound?” she asked him, hoping for a truthful answer.

“Quite often. Why? Are you tired of being Arya Stark?”

“No, I’m tired of being No One.”

“Don’t start that Faceless Man shit with me,” he told her, turning them both back to the fire. “You told me that you told that fucker off and that you were Arya Stark of Winterfell.”

“But now I’m the hero of Winterfell. The killer of the Night King.”

“The love of Gendry Baratheon’s shit little life.”

“You’re not helping.”

“No, but I’m right.”

Arya settled back in front of the dying fire before adding some more kindling to it. The Hound was still standing behind her. “And you know that I’m right. You aren’t no one and you never have been. You’ve been a right pain in my ass since the first day.”

“Seems only right,” she told him. “You’ve been a right bastard since the first day.”

“Yes well, I had a right to be. You don’t. So get your head out of your ass already.”

“You’re shit at fatherly advice, you know that?”

He chuckled at the glare she gave him. “Maybe that’s why I was never a father.”

They both grew quiet, especially once the Hound laid back down. He put his hands behind his head and said, “We’ll be in King’s Landing the day after tomorrow. You sure you don’t want to travel around it and take a leisurely ride through Kingswood and head a bit east?”

“No,” she answered, staring at the fire. “He won’t be there anyway. Not yet.”

“But you could be there waiting for him.”

“You sound like a romantic.”

He chuckled again. “Maybe since my death is imminent.”

“So you can think you’re going to die but I can’t?”

“No, little wolf, you can’t. Because I’ll die making sure you stay alive.”

 

Gendry closed the door behind him and sat on his bed. He put his head into his hands and exhaled deeply. He wanted to stay here, he did; this place felt like home. But now, he needed to start his own life. Sansa and Bran could talk to him and teach him about his family’s history but he still knew none of that mattered without Arya by his side. He knew it was stupid but that was how he felt and would always feel.

He remembered what Bran said about his father, that winning in Iron Throne didn’t make up for losing Lyanna. He laughed a little at that thought and what he said to Arya. He still felt it was true but that was because she made him a better man.

There was a knock at his door and upon opening it, he was surprised to see Sansa staring at him.

“I know you’re leaving.”

“How did you…”

“Bran.”

“Oh so he shares that information but not the things we ask him?”

Sansa laughed at this a little bit before saying, “I know you need to go but I wish you would reconsider.”

“I wanted to thank you Sansa, for everything. You didn’t have to be nice to me and take me in and allow me to eat at your table but you did. I’ll never forget that.”

“I told you, we are a pack.” She paused a moment and asked, “Where will you go? Bran didn’t tell me that bit.”

“It’s because I don’t rightly know. Just south.”

“That’s a direction, not a location.”

Gendry chuckled at this. “Well, I could go to Storm’s End but not too sure how the families down there will treat me. Especially if Daenerys doesn’t win the throne.”

“Or Jon.”

“Or Jon,” he repeated. “And I can’t go back to King’s Landing. I escaped from there twice. I doubt I’ll make it out a third time.”

“Promise me one thing?” Sansa asked and Gendry exhaled with a nod. “If you do end up in Storm’s End, have your maester send us ravens? Let us know how you’re doing.”

Sansa hugged him quickly and Gendry had to fight back tears. She turned and left him before he closed the door behind her.

They had become his family. Arya was right. She was always right.

He started packing what little belongs he had before laying back down in his bed. He wasn’t going to allow himself to turn out like his father. He wasn’t going to wallow or have more self-pity then he already had but he was going to love Arya Stark for the rest of his life. And he’d never be able to forget what she looked like.

From that first day in King’s Landing right after Yoren cut off all her hair to when it grew a little bit and she did it herself to look a bit better. To the way she laughed and looked down when she smiled, almost embarrassed to show how beautiful she really was. How when she was younger, it was almost as if her shoulders pushed back to make her appear taller to others. And how she had saved him, without her even knowing.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep with her name on his lips.


	6. Alone in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry leaves Winterfell while Arya tries to find her way out of a destroyed King’s Landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really hard chapter to write only since Gendry wasn’t in the most recent episode.

Waking early, Gendry laid there in his bed for a few minutes. He remembered the day Arya came to him and the two of them just laid there, holding each other. He ran his hands over his head and forced himself up. It was time to move on to the next chapter of his life.

Gendry grabbed his cloak and his small bag before heading into the courtyard. Sansa was already standing there with Samwell Tarly and the wildling girl Gilly.

“Bran mentioned that since they were heading south that you would go with them,” Sansa said to him.

“With my father and brother dead, I’m the new lord of Horn Hill,” Sam had said. “So I need to get home now and be there with my mother.”

Gendry nodded at this and thanked them for the company. He looked at Sansa once more and told her thank you.

“You have been so generous…”

Sansa hugged him and said, “Go to her, Gendry. She’s as stubborn and hardheaded as the next person but with you, she’s happy. Don’t let it be the end for the two of you.”

Gendry didn’t say anything to Sansa. There wasn’t much to say anyway. He didn’t even know if Arya would be alive by the time he made his way south. But he smiled at Sansa and thanked her again for everything.

A stable boy brought over a horse for Gendry and he was glad of it for the journey south. The three of them said goodbye to those standing about and headed out the gates of Winterfell, the first place that ever felt like home to Gendry.

Sam and Gilly talked to each other and to their young son, little Sam for most of the journey that first day. Gendry rode silently behind them, listening to them talk to little Sam about where his room will be in their new home and about the little sibling he will have in a few more months.

Gendry was happy for them, to know that at least after everything these last few years, some people would be happy.

He didn’t join in the conversation. He just rode silently and only answered questions when asked. It went like this for a few days until Sam and Gilly started talking more about their lives once they reached Horn Hill.

“And what about you Gendry?” Gilly asked. “What are your plans once you’ve settled?”

“I don’t have an answer for you. Still figuring it out.”

“You will,” Sam offered in his optimistic tone. “I don’t know how to be lord either. My father had no faith in me and made me renounce my claim and join the Night’s Watch. You have friends in the Reach Gendry if you ever need them.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

They went back to being quiet for a bit. Gendry was wondering where Arya was. At least with Bran, he would tell Gendry but now, he could only assume she was in fact in King’s Landing and hopefully alive.

He did his best not to think about her. Though that was impossible.

At night, Gilly read by the fire to little Sam. Gendry marveled at the fact that she had picked it up so quickly. Gilly noticed his curiosity and started showing him the letters and the words.

“Your cousin, the Lady Shireen, taught me,” Gilly told him. “She was such a sweet girl. She was so patient and kind with me. I think she would have liked you.”

Gendry smiled at this. He would have liked to know the little girl that so many people spoke so well about.

Every night over the next few nights, Gilly sat with Gendry and showed him his letters and the different words from the books Sam had with him. It was a welcomed distraction for him, the learning, so then he didn’t have to think about Arya. He knew this would be important for him down the road and was grateful to Gilly, and Sam, for helping him.

“Sam,” Gendry asked the next day. “What do you know about my father? From your books?”

“Well, I don’t have too many books about recent history but I did read about his rebellion. He was a man that all the ladies loved because he was strong. But he really only wanted Jon’s mother.”

“Lyanna? Who ran away and married Rhaegar?”

“That’s right.”

“Sansa and Bran told me a few things and Jon as well. But no one really knows anything about my father. Only the bad bits.”

Sam sighed a little and looked over to Gendry as he rode alongside the wagon. “I think that’s mostly it. He didn’t want to be king and was a terrible king because of it.”

“Jon says I’m nothing like him.”

“Well that’s good isn’t it?” Gilly asked.

“It is. It’s just…”

“Wondering where you fit in,” Sam finished for him. “I loved my father as a son should but he hated me. He hated Gilly because she was a wildling. My mother and sister are wonderful people and my brother, he wasn’t so bad. He had his moments since we were so different but, he didn’t deserve what happened to him. Neither of them did.”

Gilly asked Gendry what it was like growing up in King’s Landing. He shared the stories he remembered and then about his time apprenticing. But within a few minutes, he had reached the end of his story.

“To be honest, my life didn’t begin until I was sold to the Night’s Watch and I met Arya. Everything before that is just the past. Means nothing to me now.”

“You really care for her don’t you?”

Gendry smiled at Gilly. “Very much. Even after everything, I just want to know that she’s alright.” He smiled and then asked Gilly about her life. Though they were very different, he felt he could relate to her and her past more than the lords and ladies of Winterfell. Gilly had a gentle spirit about her. Much different than that of Arya and even Sansa. She was very pure of heart and her love for Sam was unconditional.

“He saved me,” Gilly explained one night. Sam was getting little Sam to bed while Gilly and Gendry sat by the fire. “The Watch had come many times to my father’s and when I met Sam, I was pregnant with little Sam. My father took every daughter he had as a wife and killed all the sons. I told Sam and Jon this and they helped me escape. I traveled with Sam and slowly fell in love with him. That’s why I named my son for him.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you Gilly,” Gendry said. “But we are not our fathers.”

“No,” she smiled at him. “We aren’t. I’m just glad that you’re here with us, Gendry. And I hope that whatever you do decide that it makes you happy. I don’t know the Lady Arya very well but I know Jon. If she’s anything like him, she’ll come around.”

He gave her a weak smile and went back to listening to Gilly teach him the words in her book. Gendry was picking up reading pretty quickly and even impressed Sam with how well he was doing.

That night, laying by the fire, a few furs on top of him, Gendry couldn’t fall asleep. For the first time he could remember, he didn’t grow tired as he lay there. His mind drifted to Arya. Her determined face, the way she looked down when she laughed to try and hide her smile, and the way she felt in his arms.

He rolled over on his back, placing his hands behind his head and just looked up at the night sky. They were in the southern Riverlands and he thought of the time he and Arya were here all those years ago. Her so young and determined and him doing everything to keep them both alive.

Then, the horses seemed to be a bit agitated. Gendry stood up slowly, reaching for his war hammer and it was then he saw groups of people walking down the road.

“Sam, Gilly,” he said quickly. The two awoke from their slumber and noticed the crowd on the road.

Gendry didn’t wait for Sam to get down from the wagon. He walked over to the road and noticed the people were filthy, covered in ash and dust.

“What happened to you?” Gendry asked them.

A man, carrying his young child, answered, “That Targaryen on her dragon. She burned King’s Landing.”

“What do you mean?”

“She burned everything. We barely made it out alive,” a woman told him. “King’s Landing was destroyed.

Sam and Gilly were behind them now, both shocked by what they heard. Gilly went to Gendry and put her arm around him. She could see he was about to drop from the news.

“Arya…” he barely got out. “She…”

“We don’t know anything yet Gendry. We can’t think that far ahead.”

Stumbling back towards the fire, Gendry felt his knees give out. He collapsed onto the ground and felt his chest rise and fall as he tried to catch his breath. He knew her; he knew she’d be in the Red Keep. There was no way she survived if what they were saying was true. No matter how stubborn she was, she was going to finish that list. No one could talk her out of it.

He leaned back on his heels, staring at the night sky as the tears just fell down his face. Every single moment between then played through his mind. Every single one. From their first meeting in King’s Landing to him asking her to be his wife. There wasn’t a moment he missed but he realized it wasn’t enough. He wanted more moments with her.

Huffing and puffing, he just looked up at the sky and screamed.

  


The destruction of King’s Landing was too much to bear. Arya stayed on that horse, afraid to let go and allow herself to touch the ground again. Burnt bodies lay everywhere around her. The smell of the dead and the flames burned her nostrils. The smoke filled her eyes and the heat burnt her skin. This wasn’t like anything she had ever seen before.

This was her worst fear. This is what she thought was going to happen at Winterfell and they were fortunate enough to prevent far worse from happening.

Buildings and homes destroyed; families burned alive where they stood. All for no known reason.

Her head was pounding and there was still ringing in her ears. It took all of her strength to keep her eyes opened and stay alert as the horse weaved through the destruction. So often, they’d run into a dead end due to rubble from the nearby buildings and have to turn back and try another route or to be turned back again.

Occasionally, she’d see survivors escaping on foot. Scared and in pain as they made their way to escape the city. But even though they were from King’s Landing, the geography of it all was disorienting. No one knew where to go.

Leaning forward on the neck of the horse, Arya let it walk for a little bit. Her entire body was in pain. But she had to live. The Hound didn’t waste his last conversation with her for nothing. He had saved her.

_You come with me, you die here_.

She was prepared to throw everything away to walk up to the Red Keep with him. To kill Cersei and help him kill his brother. Her list would have finally been finished. But yet Sandor Clegane knew it wasn’t her time yet. Even after all the days on the road together, he was going to be sure she lived once he saw the destruction.

Arya couldn’t believe what had happened. Why did Daenerys start burning the city? None of it made sense. She had heard that the Gods flip a coin to determine a Targaryen’s fate but this devastation was unjustified if the coin landed on madness. There wasn’t anything mad about what had happened here. This was pure revenge.

Her eyes began watering from all the smoke. Her mouth was so dry and it was hard to breath from the debris she was breathing in. But she forced herself back up from laying on the horse and trying to get through the maze. She had to find Jon or Ser Davos, anyone that she knew she could trust.

_Gendry_ … she thought for a brief second.

She was so grateful Ser Davos had gotten him out of King’s Landing to go north with Jon. If not, he would most certainly be dead here. Daenerys may have freed slaves in Essos but today, she didn’t care about anyone regardless of class.

Closing her eyes to stop the tears from rising, Arya wished more than anything to be anywhere but where she was and if Gendry was there with her, the happier she’d be. She missed the feel of his hands on her and the way his eyes smiled every time they were together. She wished for just a few more moments with him now. Someone to hold her until she felt safe again.

Finding more survivors, Arya followed the group as they made their way towards the gates of King’s Landing. She just hoped she would see Jon on the outside and that he was safe. If she knew her brother, what had happened here would turn him forever away from being an ally of Daenerys. Jon was always about helping the innocent and would have never allowed this to happen.

Drogon, the big black dragon, flew over top of the crowd and everyone scattered again, terrified that he would light fire to anything still moving. Arya saw Daenerys atop of Drogon and hated her. Arya’s blood was boiling at the thought that this happened because of her. Arya had defended the Dragon Queen to Sansa and knew that her armies and her dragons were vital to defeating the Night King’s army but now, none of that mattered. She was different. This wasn’t the same woman fighting to defend the living.

Arya followed the flight pattern of Drogon the best she could. Deep down, Arya wanted to kill her now. Close Daenerys’ eyes forever and avenge all these innocents that were so cruelly killed. But Arya knew that by doing that, the Hound would have died in vain and she couldn’t allow herself to dishonor him. Even after everything between them, she knew the Hound cared for her and truly wanted her to fix the direction of her life.

_I’ve been after it all my life. It’s all I care about and look at me_.

Avenging her family and even Gendry after he was taken by the Red Woman was all Arya cared about for so many years. But now, everyone on her list was dead and not all by her hand. But dead was dead.

Half her family was dead but the other half still lived.

Sansa, Bran, and Jon were all still alive. And Gendry. He was her family. She always wanted him to be a part of it. Then he asked her formally to be a part of his and she said no.

Arya was starting to get dizzy. She couldn’t keep herself still on the horse anymore. Rocking left and right just enough made her almost fall a few times. Until finally, she heard a voice through the crowd.

Her eyes found her brother and Jon cradled her body in his arms as he pulled her from the horse. Now she let herself cry as he held her.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to kill Cersei…”

“What in the Seven Hells were you thinking?”

“I had to… but the Hound… he wouldn’t let me go up into the Red Keep. He went to kill his brother alone and made me leave before the Red Keep came down around us.”

Jon hugged her and felt her fall in his arms out of pure exhaustion. He picked her up and carried her away while other Northerns helped get the survivors to safety. He placed Arya down and gave her some water.

“Gendry…”

“No,” Arya said. “He wasn’t with me. It was just the Hound and me.”

Jon hung his head. “You’re so stupid for coming here.”

“I didn’t think this would happen.”

“None of us did…” Jon admitted.

“Why did it?”

“I don’t know. I begged Dany not to. Lord Tyrion tried as well. She seemed to agree but, after she took out the Iron Fleet and the scorpions, she sat there and then started reigning fire.”

Arya looked down and said, “All the bodies, Jon. So many burnt bodies because of her.” She looked at her brother. “She needs to die. She can’t rule!”

She watched so much emotion come over his face. Jon loved his queen, truly loved her and then pushed her away once he found out the truth of his family. Now, he felt utterly hopeless.

“We need to get you to safety. You could have broken ribs and your head…”

Arya looked at him. He was avoiding the problem, or at least holding out as long as he could until he had to decide.

“You need to do this, Jon. For all of us. Be king even.”

“I don’t want it!”

“Fuck what you want!”

Jon looked at Arya, shocked at what she said. He sometimes still looked at her and saw that little girl he gave Needle.

“Arya…”

“Why did she legitimize Gendry? Was it so then she could use him when she needs supporters? Was it?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

“You may not know for sure, but you have a feeling.”

Jon’s face wavered as he looked down at the ground then back at Arya. He couldn’t lie to her and she knew that.

“I want you to get as far away from here as possible, do you understand me? Arya?” Jon shook her shoulders and her eyes met his. “Go home to Winterfell. Go to Storm’s End. Leave here before whatever happens next.”

Arya didn’t fully listen as she saw Daenerys and Drogon land outside the walls of King's Landing and could hear the Unsullied troops getting into formation and the cheers of the Dothraki.

“I’ll go to Storm’s End,” Arya answered, “Or I’ll go home to Winterfell after this is all over. But right now Jon, we have to figure out what to do next.”


	7. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry see each other at the Dragon Pit before Arya sails away. Then five years later, Gendry has a surprised visitor at Storm's End who sees just how different his life is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon Pit scene is my attempt to justify what the heck happened in the finale. I'm still VERY salty there was no interaction between them. But, I'm using it also address why Arya would throw away years of character development and show that the world moved on without her.

_ The Dragon Pit _

 

Things were different in the Stormlands. The way of life, the land, the weather, everything seemed so strange and foreign to Gendry. But he threw himself into being their lord and Warden of the East to make the change easier and more bearable. This was his life now and he needed to adapt.

But then a raven came. Jon had killed Daenerys and was now a prisoner of the Unsullied. Then another raven from Sansa wanting all the remaining lords and ladies of the great houses in the Seven Kingdoms to come to King’s Landing and address the future of the realm.

Gendry wasn’t sure what to expect when he arrived at King’s Landing. He never bothered to go there after he learned of it burning. It was too painful to think about what had happened there. He just left Sam and Gilly on the King’s Road and went straight to Storm’s End. But now, he was expected to be there in a few weeks and he would see the destruction first hand.

Traveling with just his personal guard, Gendry made the short trip to King’s Landing. He actually never thought he would ever go back there but here he was standing in the deserted and destroyed streets. What had happened to the city was nothing like he had ever seen before. He couldn’t believe the devastation. It was beginning to be cleaned up but it wasn’t anything like he remembered.

Gendry rode over to the street of steel. Parts of the street had survived but when he arrived at his old shop, it was ash and ruin. Getting down from his horse, Gendry picked up a sword and then dropped it on the table. This was the last place he was just Gendry, a bastard. This was the place Davos came to see him and that Gendry left without a hesitation. The shop was his life before he reunited with Arya. Then she became his life, even if it was brief.

“M’lord?” one of his men said.

“This use to be my shop,” he explained. “Just needed to see it with my own eyes.”

They headed towards the Red Keep after. Sansa was outside staring up at what was left. She heard the horses and turned seeing the stag sigil coming towards her. Gendry dismounted quickly and hugged Sansa.

“How was your journey?” he asked her.

“Long,” she said. “Bran is here too.”

“Both of you?”

She nodded. “He insisted. I didn’t feel comfortable since a Stark must always be at Winterfell but he said everything would be fine.”

“He knows best.”

She smiled. “I suppose he does. But you look the part Lord Baratheon. How are you? Truly?”

Gendry exhaled before saying, “It’s not easy. I just wish…” 

That was when he saw her walking towards them. He blinked a few times and stood there as if he was seeing a ghost. He looked at Sansa then back at Arya in complete shock. 

“Hello,” she said quickly.

“I thought… I assumed…”

“No,” she said. “A few close calls but I survived.”

Sansa slowly stepped away from them while Gendry continued to stand there awkwardly and Arya had her hand resting on Needle. 

“Why didn’t…”

Arya started to walk away from him but Gendry caught her elbow. “Arya,” he began, her eyes looking at his hands on her then at his face. “I still love you. It would have been nice to know that you were alive. That’s all.”

“After everything I saw that day, no one needed to hear from me.”

“I did. I thought… I thought you were dead. It wasn’t like before where I assumed but didn’t fully know. I grieved you… I mourned you.”

Arya watched his face as he spoke. She desperately wanted to embrace him, tell him she was sorry and that she would go with him to Storm’s End after this was all over. But she didn’t because she already made up her mind where she was going next.

“Gendry…” she began. “I can’t focus on anything else but my brother. He’s been imprisoned this entire time. So has Tyrion and only because they stood up to her. I’m sorry I didn’t let you know that I was alright but I don’t need to tell you anything. Not anymore.”

Her words stung and Gendry stared at her in disbelief. This wasn’t the same girl. Something changed in her.

“My sister needs me to go to the Dragon Pit to prepare for the arrival of the remaining lords,” she said, turning quickly and not turning back to look at him.

Arya walked passed Sansa and continued on, not looking back at him and doing her best to stay calm with every step.

“She’s not herself,” Sansa said. “None of us are. I think she’s afraid for Jon.”

“I thought she was dead. I just wish…”

“I know Gendry. But come. I know Sam will be pleased to see you.”

Sam had arrived from Horn Hill that morning and told Gendry that Gilly stayed behind with his mother and little Sam.

“My mother has no intention of letting him out of her sight. It’s quite sweet actually,” Sam explained. “I think after losing my father and brother, she’s glad that I’m home. Even for a little while.”

“Where are you heading?”

“Not sure,” Sam admitted. “I suppose we will see after this meeting today.”

The two walked together towards the Dragon Pit. Sam went on about life at Horn Hill while asking all about Gendry adapting to Storm’s End. Gendry was grateful for the distraction, even more when he saw Arya again. She was talking to a man Gendry didn’t know but Sam explained that that was her uncle, Lord Edmure Tully of Riverrun. 

“He was the one that was married at the Red Wedding. He, his wife, and son were all imprisoned after. But now, his titles and lands have been restored so he’s Lord Paramount of the Trident.”

Sam pointed out the other lords to him as they started arriving. But when he saw Lord Davos, Gendry embraced him.

“When shall I expect you back in the Stormlands?” Gendry asked him, keeping his hand on Davos’ shoulder.

“Soon, I expect. Need to see to some things and pay tribute to my new lord.”

They both laughed a little at this. 

Gendry looked at Sam and Davos and was grateful for the both of them for all of their help and guidance.

Sansa asked everyone to take their seats. Gendry sat on Davos’ left and he could see Arya out of the corner of his eye. She sat still and tall in her chair next to Bran and she never looked towards him. He knew she wouldn’t because she was keeping something from him and he wasn’t going to find out anytime soon.

  
  


Arya felt the need to leave Westeros. She needed a fresh start after so many years of never knowing what was going to happen next. Now, the not knowing was fully her decision.

She didn’t talk to Gendry after the Dragon Pit. She left with Sansa and Bran and began to prepare for what was next to come for the Stark children and with Jon. 

“Arya…” Sansa started to say.

“Don’t, please. This is the first time in years I finally feel free. Just leave it alone.”

“He won’t wait,” Sansa said.

“No…” Arya looked down as she spoke. “Perhaps not but I never wanted to be a lady.”

Sansa took her sister’s hands and said, “Then change how we see a lady here. Now is the time.”

Arya pulled away and shook her head. “No. Now is the time for me to leave. Go somewhere and do something with my life. You are Queen in the North. Bran is King of the Six Kingdoms. Jon… Jon will go north of the wall and have his own life out there.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do. And you know it too. So I need to go away for a little while. Let everyone forget the things I’ve done and let myself forget them as well. And the things I’ve seen.”

“Let her go,” Bran told them. “She’ll come back.”

Both Stark Sisters looked at their brother. 

“She’s going to go and see what’s west of Westeros. But she’ll come back.”

Arya smiled at him before saying, “You’re always so sure of everything. What if I don’t want to come back?”

“It’s not about what you want. It’s about what you need.”

“And what do I need, Bran?”

“You’ll figure it out and then you’ll come back.”

Nothing else was said and she didn’t see Gendry before he traveled back to Storm’s End. He watched him ride away, the Baratheon sigils blowing in the wind. 

He had looked good, she had to admit. Strong and dignified sitting there with the other lords and ladies of the Six Kingdoms. She watched him out of the corner of her eye just like he was watching her. The other lords spoke with him after all was said and done and Arya starting to imagine that they were attempting to create marriage alliances with him. She knew he would have to marry someone and it would be easier if she was gone while this happened.

Gendry would return to Storm’s End and she would go off into the world. She was certain their paths would never cross again and it would be better for everyone involved. Arya needed to believe that and focus on herself during all of this. She was going to make a new name for herself that didn’t have  _ killer or slayer _ attached to it. 

Maybe she’d be back. Maybe Bran was right about everything. But now, she said goodbye to her family and prepared for the next chapter of her life.

  
  


_ Five Years Later _

 

His mornings were spent in the forge. He’d wake, have a small breakfast, and walk out to work before anyone could stop him and bombard him with questions. Gendry liked this time to himself. Gave him time to think about things that needed to be done here at Storm’s End and across the Stormlands.

Davos sent him ravens often, keeping Gendry abreast of what the Small Council was doing and to always check on him. Gendry looked forward to them and was grateful for it. Only once was Arya’s name ever mentioned and that was only because the Master of Ships had been sent word about a ship sailing with a direwolf sigil.

He hit the metal a bit harder then. Gendry had a hard time since that day believing that Arya Stark would up and leave her family like she did and go off sailing. It didn’t make sense. None of it did. But as the days turned into weeks then months and now years, he thought of her less and less often with each passing day. But there wasn’t a day that he didn’t think about her. He’d never be able to forget the girl who changed his life and that he had loved so desperately.

“M’lord!”

Gendry stopped hammering and looked at the maester. 

“A raven, m’lord. From King Bran.”

Gendry nodded and took the scroll. Those early days, he needed them read to him but now, he could read them just fine. 

“The king will be here by week’s end. If you could prepare…”

“Yes, m’lord.”

Gendry went back to hammering and trying to think of any number of reasons why Bran would come down to Storm’s End. Bran had mentioned in a previous note about visiting the different kingdoms but that he wouldn’t come to the Stormlands for some time since it was so close. But now, he was coming.

Washing his face and hands from the bucket nearby, Gendry walked back into looming drum tower that was his castle. It took him awhile to get used to everything that came with being a lord of a great and ancient house. But now, after all these years, he was successful and had settled into everything with such ease.

But yet, he still wished  _ she _ was here with him.

“M’lord,” his master of arms called to him as Gendry was walking up the stairs. “M’lord, when you have a moment…”

“The king will be here by week’s end Ser Daigle. We must prepare. If you can see to any immediate needs…”

Gendry kept walking, hoping to avoid any more questions before he was able to get into his room and wash off. He opened the door and was immediately startled.

“Seven Hells!” he hollered before Gendry saw who was standing by the window looking out at the sea.

Her hair was longer and pulled back into braids at the back of her head compared to the buns she use to wear. She turned to see him and Gendry could still see her scar on her forehead from the Battle of Winterfell. She looked older, no longer a girl of eighteen but a woman was staring back at him. 

He looked at her, blinked and then barely got out, “Arya?”

“Hello Gendry…”

“How did you get up here?” He closed the door and walked over to his washing table. He couldn’t focus on anything. “When did you get back? Why are you here?”

“I…”

Without thinking, he pulled off the filthy tunic and threw it in the corner. Arya did her best not to notice just how more muscular he had gotten over the past few years. He was older and more mature now and had a man’s body. He pulled another from the wardrobe and looked at her. 

_ I’ve missed you _ , he thought, crossing his arms.  _ Why did you leave? _

“Arya… why are you here?” he said instead. He wanted a reason why after five years she was here, in his bedroom and just standing here at Storm’s End without any word in those five years.

She still didn’t answer. “I went west,” she began, looking back at the water. She spoke differently and deliberately. “Sailed on the open water to places I have never heard of. We saw islands and lands, whales and other sea creatures. We stopped at every place and saw everything between Westeros and there.  Then landed on Asshai. The home of the Red Woman.”

Gendry’s eyes shot up at that name.

“I visited every single port I could in Essos to put everything behind me. But, once I learned that west of Westeros was just the eastern shores of Essos, I felt more lost than ever. I put the deaths of everyone I loved and the things I did behind me with each passing day. But I couldn’t put…”

Arya’s words were cut off by someone pushing into Gendry’s chamber. 

“Papa!” the little girl cried out, running into Gendry’s arms. Her dark brown hair loose down her back. She had the same blue eyes as Gendry.

Within seconds, Arya felt her entire world crash around her and she could tell that Gendry didn’t know what to say as he saw her face look down at his daughter and then back at him.

“Papa, who’s that?”

Gendry bent down and said, “That’s Arya Stark.”

“From your stories?” she asked excited.

He smiled. “Yes, the one and the same. She’s just come home from a very long journey. I’m sure later she’d tell you all about it but right now, I need you to go and do your chores. Can you do that?”

“Because you want to talk to her alone?”

Gendry smiled. “Yes, Izzy. That’s exactly it. We haven’t seen each other in a long time…”

“Alright Papa.” She kissed his cheek and went running back out the opened door.

Gendry walked over to close it and saw so many things being said with just Arya’s expression. The biggest thing he noticed was fear.

“I shouldn’t have come. I thought…”

“Arya,” he said, stepping towards her.

“I knew you wouldn’t wait forever. Of course you would have a wife, a lord needs a wife. It was stupid of me to…”

She tried to push pass Gendry but like in the cave, he held on to her, stopping her from getting away. He could feel the fear that had taken over her body as he held her.

“Aray!” he said forcefully. “Calm down!”

She was pushing tears out of her eyes when he looked at Gendry’s face. His eyes were expressive and concerned for her.

“My wife is dead. Has been since she brought Izzy into the world.”

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright.”

“You married. Did you lo…”

“She and I both knew what the marriage was,” Gendry said, stepping back a little from her but still keeping his arms around her. His marriage was so short that he was never able to fully comprehend the experience. “New lord needed a wife and after a year of lords from the Stormlands, Crownlands, and Dorne forcing the issue, an alliance was made. She was a very sweet woman, very kind, and in the end I did care for her but…”

Arya met his eyes now. Those beautiful blue eyes staring at her after years of seeing them in the blue waters she sailed. She too thought of him often while she traveled. Imagining what it would have been like for him to be there with her. But she knew she waited too long and his life wasn’t what she was hoping it would be. She hoped he would wait for her, that her selfish reasons for escaping would get her through everything that changed at home. But now, she realized it may have been too late.

“I shouldn’t have come. I’m sorry… I…”

“I’m glad you did.” His honest answer struck Arya, who had finally let a few tears escape. “I’ve missed you, Arya.”

Relaxing his hold on her even more, Gendry wrapped her into a warm hug, just grateful that his old friend was back. Arya melted in his arms as she pressed her cheek against his chest. It felt so natural and safe to be there again.

“Now I know why Bran is coming,” he said, chin resting on her head.

“Bran is coming?”

“I just got a raven before I came up here. How did you get… never mind. I don’t know why I’m surprised anymore.”

Arya gave a weak smile. “I’m sorry, I should have sent word. I just… I had hoped… I needed to see you.”

Gendry wanted so desperately to tell her how much he missed her, really missed her and just how happy he was to see her. All of his anger about her leaving like she did left him as soon as he saw her reaction to Izzy. He could see that she was filled with regret and he didn’t need to be angry with her and make her feel worse about things; not since she came back to him in the end.

“Your daughter is beautiful,” she said, pulling herself away from his embrace. She wiped her face with her thumb, clearing away any left over tears.

He smiled. “She is.”

“How old is she?”

“Three. But she doesn’t act it. Smart as a whip that one. And tough. She loves to help me in the forge when it’s something she can do. If not, she’ll sit there and watch me. She reminds me of you a little bit.” Gendry shifted his weight from foot to foot as he spoke. Looking down, he continued, “She’d be in pants every day if it wasn’t for her septa. She loves to run around and jump and is a little wild thing.”

“Really?” Arya said with a little laugh. “She looks just like you.”

“She does. Or at least everyone says so.”

“Though, thankfully, she doesn’t have a beard like you do.”

Arya and Gendry both laughed at this.

“Got tired of shaving so decided to let it go. Everyone says how much I look like my father with it. Izzy hates it because it scratches her.”

Gendry suggested they head downstairs and take a walk. Some in his household tried to stop and talk with him about things. He would answer the questions and then introduce Arya as his “old friend” which sounded odd but Arya knew being called his one time lover would not have sat well with some. It was the safest answer and everyone knew he was close to the King of the Six Kingdoms and the Queen in the North so why not their wild sister?

“So you told Izzy about me?”

Gendry laughed a little. “She started requesting different stories at bedtime and so I started telling her about you. At first, it was little things about how you got Needle from Jon and then it became how you were this fierce fighter. She liked those best of course.”

They walked a bit further as the sea breeze blew by them until Gendry asked if Arya had been home yet.

“No,” was the answer. “I had the ship dock not too far from here and they continued on to White Harbor.”

“Have you heard anything from Sansa?”

Arya shook her head. “Only if we stayed some place for longer than a few days did I send her word. But I haven’t heard from her in some time.”

“She’s married,” Gendry said. “Two years gone now. She’s expecting a babe any day now.”

Looking down at the ground, Arya said, “I missed a lot being gone, haven’t I?”

Gendry stopped walking and said, “I suppose so. But you saw a lot too. You had a life outside of here...”

_ Was it worth it? _ he thought to himself as he started walking away from her. He was almost afraid to speak his mind to her after all these years.

“Who did she marry?”

“A Tallhart.”

“So she’s Sansa Tallhart now?”

A chuckle came from Gendry’s lips. “No, she’s still Sansa Stark and all of her sons will be known as Starks. That was part of the arrangement she made when he asked her to marry him. They had met previously and started writing to each other. Sansa seems genuinely happy with him and he does as well with the arrangement. He’s a second son and is only known as Lord Consort of the North. He seems like a genuinely good man from when I met him.”

“You went to the wedding?”

Gendry nodded. “I did. Sansa insisted. It was beautiful wedding and the feast went on all night. She still sends me ravens and tries to get me to come and visit whenever I can. She hasn’t met Izzy yet and it’s happy with me about it.”

“How’s Bran?”

“He’s well from what I can see but he doesn’t write as often as Ser Davos. It seems everything is taken care of. The city is being rebuilt slowly but everything will still take time.”

They walked further as Gendry talked about all the changes that had taken place these last five years. The Six Kingdoms were new and fruitful with next to no unrest. The common people are thriving and everyone is all the better for it. The Reach is fruitful again. Everyone was worried about Ser Bronn of the Blackwater being the new lord of Highgarden but it appears he’s doing right by them. Sam seems genuinely happy with him but he is archmaester now and the first with a legal wife. They have a daughter, Ivy, and a son. The son was named for Jon. He was born year before last.

“It’s a new world,” Gendry said, almost hopeful. “I wish you had been here to see it all. We wouldn’t have this if it wasn’t for you.”

Arya had turned away from him at that. “I’m no hero,” she said, matter of factly. “I did what needed to be done.”

“You are to some. Especially a little three year old.” Gendry touched her shoulder and saw just how different she had become these last few years. But deep down, he could still see his Arya. “Stay with us until Bran comes,” Gendry suggested. “It will be nice to see you and have you here before our king visits. And if you go without telling Izzy your stories, she would find a way to hold that grudge over me her entire life.”

Arya laughed at his joke, looking down at the ground to hide her smile.

_ There she is _ , Gendry thought looking at her.

  
  


“Papa,” Izzy said, sitting in a chair in his study while he went over some papers. Her little feet bouncing up and down while she sat with him like she did most days around this time. “Why is Lady Stark here?”

“She’s not Lady Stark,” he said, not looking up from his papers. It was so nature for him to say that about Arya that he smiled to himself a little.

“But she’s the daughter of the late Lord Stark like I’m the daughter of Lord Baratheon.”

“You are,” he answered, still trying to get the last of what he needed down before it left his mind.

“Then why isn’t she Lady Stark?”

Exhaling a little, he gave up and said, “She is, technically, but Arya never liked being called Lady Stark or m’lady. She has just always been Arya to me.”  _ Arry for a little while but always Arya. My Arya... _

“Well, shouldn’t I call her Princess Arya since her brother is King of the Six Kingdoms and her sister is Queen in the North?”

Now he laughed. Gendry hadn’t really thought about that. “You could say she is but I think she’d hate being called a princess as much as a lady.” He pushed back his chair letting Izzy know that she could come over and sit on his lap now. She happily ran around his desk and crawled up into his lap.

“I don’t want you to pester Arya too much. She’s been gone a long time…”

“How long?”

“Five years since I last saw her, after her brother became king. And before that, she survived two wars and the burning of King’s Landing. She’s seen a great deal in her life. So I expect you to be polite and kind. Even more so when the king comes here in a few days.”

“The king is coming?” Her blue eyes widen.

“He is. He’ll be here in a few days. So I need you to stay out of the way as everyone prepares.”

Her shoulders slumped a bit. “But Papa, I’m Lady of Storm’s End.”

Gendry smiled at this. She may have been young, almost four, but she was so smart and mature. She was a walking marvel to Gendry each and everyday of her life. “I know that. But some things you can do and some you cannot. So be helpful and mindful.”

“Yes, Papa.”

Arya had been standing by the opened door and listened to the conversation. She smiled so much listening to Gendry talk to his daughter in such a loving way. He loved her for exactly who she was and it reminded Arya of her own father. For a moment, Arya didn’t know why she was so surprised with how Gendry was. He always was different than other boys and now men. Of course he would be a different kind of father.

Gendry was right, Izzy was wise beyond her young years. Arya was so amazed by Izzy as she listened to her speak to her father.  

Arya walked in slowly and saw Izzy jump off Gendry’s lap before coming over and dropping into a curtsy to Arya.

“Welcome Arya to Storm’s End. I’m Lady Izabella Baratheon. It is so nice to meet you formally.”

Gendry had to muffle his laughter at his daughter and then at Arya’s surprised reaction.

“I am very pleased to meet you,” Arya told her sincerely. “I hear that you have heard about me before.”

Izzy nodded. “Oh yes! Papa has told me stories about you! You killed the Night King with a Valyrian Steel dagger!”

“I did,” she answered the little girl, taking out the dagger from the sheath. Arya bent down and showed Izzy. “The handle is dragon bone.”

“Can I touch it?”

“Izzy…”

The little girl looked at her father and took a step back. Arya was confused by this until Izzy said, “Papa doesn’t like it when I touch dangerous things.”

“And why is that Izzy?” Gendry’s tone was stern.

“I burned my hand in the forge once. But it was because I wasn’t paying attention.”

Arya looked at Gendry before saying, “Well, put your hands out.” She placed the dagger in Izzy’s little hands before Arya slowly put Izzy’s right hand around the handle so she could hold it and feel it. Gendry stood watching, only mildly concerned but he trusted Arya.

“Alright Iz, give it back,” Gendry said after about a minute of her young child holding a dangerous weapon.

Arya smiled at Gendry and took the dagger back from her. She stood up and now Gendry was standing next to them.

“Can you go and see if cook has food prepared for us?” Gendry asked Izzy.

“Alright, Papa,” she answered, skipping off.

Arya smiled at the little girl as her loose hair bounced with every step. Her eyes came back to Gendry who was still smiling at his daughter. He looked at her and they both just nodded, acknowledging the time that had passed and how different their lives were now.

“She’s amazing.”

“Thanks.” 

Arya looked at him and touched his hand. “You are an amazing father, Gendry.”

“Well… I never had one so I do the best I can.”

“It’s more than that,” Arya countered. “I can see that normal sweetness you have really shine through with her. She makes you better.”

“She’s the only thing that has made these last few years mean anything.”

Arya let go of his hand. She remembered him once saying that about her being in his life. But yet, here he was making that life without her. And he was excelling at it. It was clear as day and Izzy was the proof.

Gendry noticed how distant she became in that moment. He went to take her hand back but she stepped towards the door.

“Arya…”

“I should leave you be… you have a lot of things to do.”

“Arya…”

She turned to walk away but Gendry grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back. Arya’s body twirled back towards him and crashing against his body. Her hand rested her hand on his chest and she brought her eyes up to his.

Gendry’s breathing was heavy as he held Arya close to him. He breathed in her familiar scent and took in the comfortable feeling of her in his arms. Her hand moved from his chest up to his face; her fingers moved through the short beard before resting there on his cheek.

“Gendry…” she whispered to him, her chin rising, bringing her lips closer to his, waiting patiently for his to meet hers.

Bending his head just enough, Gendry wanted to taste her lips again. 

“Papa!” they both heard being called down the hallway. Gendry pulled away first, his eyes apologizing to Arya. He adjust his shirt and pants and went towards the door to pick up Izzy as she bounced into the room. “We can eat,” she told him as Gendry held her on his hip. “Come on Arya!”

Carrying his daughter down the hall, Gendry couldn’t focus on anything but Arya and what she still and had always meant to him. Those feelings would never go away and it seemed that her feelings for him were still very much there. That thought made him smile but then thinking of Izzy, he needed to be sure that if anything happened, it was all for the right reasons. It wasn’t just his feelings now.

He put Izzy down in her chair and asked one of the girls in the room to get a room ready for Arya. 

“Your staying?” Izzy asked excitedly.

“My brother is coming in a few days so your father is insisting.” Arya looked at Gendry and saw that he was focused on his plate. 

She was aware that she shouldn’t expect anything from him. She knew the pain she caused him by saying that she wasn’t a lady. She knew she didn’t say no to him technically, just that she wasn’t a lady. But then leaving for five years like she did, it was clear that she had different plans than being the wife of a lord. Gendry had lived a life while she was gone but yet, twice today she felt like no time had passed between them and they were back at Winterfell or even in that cave with the Brotherhood. And she so desperately wanted him to kiss her.

She listened to Izzy talk to Gendry about what rooms she thought everyone should stay in in the castle. Izzy took her role as lady very seriously and was already begging Gendry to stay up for the feast when the king was here. 

“No young lady. You know the rules.”

“Papa! Please!”

“Izabella…”

“Papa!” She started to sniffle and crossed her arms. Now she was showing her age with the tantrum but Gendry didn’t respond with anger. Instead, Arya witnessed just how amazing he was as a father.

Gendry stood up and went over to Izzy and knelt down next to her. He moved the chair enough so then she was facing her. He wiped away her tears before touching her chin gently to have him look at her. “You are still little. There will be plenty of times for you to be Lady Baratheon. On your fourth name day, I will let you stay up later.”

“That’s still months away!” she cried out.

“Well, then you have something to look forward to.”

Izzy went into her father’s arms and nuzzled for a moment. Gendry looked at Arya and said, “I’m going to take her up to her room.”

Arya’s heart was breaking as she listened to the small sobs from Izzy as Gendry carried her up the stairs, still begging to be allowed to stay up for the king. Arya got up from the table and walked to the opened windows. As the tears flowed down Arya’s face, her breathing quickened. She was so overwhelmed by everything that she was witnessing here.

So many long nights in her cabin thinking of Gendry and the moments they shared together were the things that got her through it. From on the road together to their time at Winterfell. After her father and Jon, Gendry had the greatest impact on her life. An important impact that helped shape who she was. And was someone who loved her for exactly who she was in this world.

Her decision to leave and leave everyone was purely out of a need to feel that she could actually live for the first time in years. She had been running and hiding and training for so long, she never had a chance to actually live a life. Gendry had offered her a life with him and she didn’t want it because she only thought of the restrictions that life meant and not what it really would have meant to be with the man she loved for the rest of her life. It was a decision she regretted almost every day.

Gendry walked back in and saw her again standing at the window again. He still was in love with her. He always would be but she was here now and his life was so different. He didn’t know how she would be about things and it scared him. He was so sure all those years ago that she would have said yes to marrying him. Gendry wasn’t crazy in thinking the feelings they shared weren’t real and knew that there was only one woman he wanted to be in this life and this world with.

“Arya,” he said softly, stopping just short of her. 

She turned slowly and he could see the tears on her face. He cut the space between them and just took her into his arms. He knew this wasn’t the same Arya. The years had changed her but yet, he knew  _ his _ Arya was still there, deep down. The girl that had asked her to be his family but he was still too bullheaded to realize that the only thing she wanted was him exactly as he was. 

No words were said between the two of them as Gendry continued to hold her as she started to control her emotions. 

“I’ve missed you,” she said, pulling her face from his chest to look at him. “I regret how I treated you that last day. I didn’t…”

“Arya, I know you didn’t mean anything by it. It was a stressful time for all of us. And I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“I shouldn’t have proposed to you like I did. I was excited and overcome with drink and you were the only important thing in my life. I shouldn’t have expected that you would want that kind of life with me.”

Arya looked down. She didn’t know how to tell him that she did want that life with him. She didn’t need to be a traditional lady but she could at least be his wife.

“Gendry, I don’t want to disrupt your life,” she told him truthfully. “And you have such an incredible life here.”

“Thank you but you’re not disrupting it. I’m glad you’re here. And I’m glad that you came to see me first.”

“There’s no place I’d rather be right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think! This was not where I was thinking I was going with this story. The first draft was only 1 year later but then I knew I wanted to show Arya in a place where she no longer fit in and she was alone again. And I wanted to show Gendry thriving and having made some peace with how things ended before said peace was upended by her return.


	8. Reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry attempt to find balance in the awkward situation they are in before Bran arrives.

Arya tossed and turned in her bed that night. Her body was so use to the feel of the open water rocking the ship that being back on land felt strange. Even when the shipped dock and her men went on land at night, Arya stayed on the ship. She didn’t need to  _ enjoy _ a brothel like the men did or feel a need to get pissed drunk. She would just sleep and dream of what a life would have been like at Storm’s End.

Giving up that sleep would evade her tonight, Arya got out of bed and went walking through the castle. It was so different than Winterfell. Mostly because it was the single drum tower. The rooms were on the various levels of the castle, all accessible from the main staircase and a few corridors.

She walked out into the warm late spring night. It was already getting hot in the Stormlands and she knew, once summer was really here, it would almost unbearable. 

In the distance, Arya could hear the sound of a hammer against metal. She smiled to herself. Of course he was awake like her after the events of today and of course he was in the forge.

Walking slowly towards the sound, Arya could see him hammering something small. She couldn’t tell what it was from the distance but then he put it into the bucket of water, the steam rose up. She always loved how he looked doing that, with the steam rising up around him, ever since Harrenhal. He then turned his focus to a mold, grabbing the items he needed to fill with the melted metal. 

He picked his head up and saw her standing there. Gendry’s face was covered with ash and he looked just like the Gendry Arya remembered so fondly and saw in her dreams.

“I didn’t wake you did I?”

She shook her head. “Haven’t fully gotten used to sleeping still,” she told him, coming closer to see what he was doing. “Arrowheads?”

“I noticed you didn’t have your bow so I thought…”

She smiled with not just her lips but her eyes to him. The fire from the forge was their only light save for the torch in it’s holder in a nearby beam. It danced along the space between them, lighting and reflecting off of their faces and eyes. 

Stepping closer to him, she crossed her arms and said, “I don’t want you to forgive me…”

“Arya…”

“Let me say this please,” she countered to him. “I made mistakes. I know that. When I saw you on that horse, riding towards Winterfell, you will never know how happy I was to see you alive. I thought of you so often after you were sold to the Red Woman. I put her, Thoros, and Lord Beric on my list. I wanted them dead for what they did to you. That’s how much I loved you. Even if I was just a girl of fourteen. I knew I loved you.”

Gendry listened to her words. He never knew that those three were on her list. It made him understand just how badly she did want him to be her family then. He knew turning her down then was best for both of them, even though it did pain him to be separated from her, or at least the idea before the Red Woman came.

“Then in the forge, you playfully called me ‘m’lady’ and my heart could have burst. I can’t really tell you just how much having you of all people back in my life meant to me. I was home in Winterfell with my family and you were there. I didn’t know I could be happy like that. Not after everything I had been through. Seeing Jon then seeing you…”

“Arya…” Gendry had taken her hands into his now. A few tears were rolling down her cheeks. She use to never cry and now, within less than a day she had cried more then he had ever seen. He moved one hand up to her face, pushing the loose pieces of hair behind her ear. He kept his hand there, moving his thumb against her cheek. She missed the feel of his calloused, hard working hands against her.

“When you left Winterfell, I had never felt so alone in my life. Not even after my mum died. I just remember feeling a huge hole inside of me that nothing could ever fill again.”

“But Izzy does,” Arya said with a small smile, acknowledging the greatness that had come into his life.

“She does. She’s the one good thing to come out of being named Lord of Storm’s End.”

“You deserve to be happy Gendry…”

“I was happy with you,” he answered fiercely, putting his other hand on her face. “You were happy. I think about the things you said to me all those years ago in your bed at Winterfell. I know what we meant to each other. But then you left. You made a decision and you left. I honestly thought you died in King’s Landing. I saw survivors on the road. I felt so helpless, knowing that you were gone and part of the reason was because I pushed you away. Then I saw you there in King’s Landing, shocked and amazed that you were still alive after everything but you were cold and distant…”

Arya pulled away from him. “I had to be!” She crossed her arms and lowered her voice. “You didn’t see what I saw in King’s Landing! Bodies burnt to ash! A mother and child that I tried to help burned alive in those streets. They are dead because I made them move from their shelter. They could have lived but I made them move…” She choked back tears. “And then, I saw that dragon queen on the steps, declaring her victory and I hated her for doing this to the city. I told Jon that she needed to die and she did. The crimes she committed… I may have killed every adult male of House Frey but they were all involved in the Red Wedding. I don’t regret what I did but those people in King’s Landing were innocent.”

She moved farther away from Gendry now, keeping her back to him. “Then he killed her. Killed the woman he loved and was sure he would die too. I carried that with me, Gendry. To know that what happened to him was partially my fault. I could have taken the face of someone close to her and then killed her and no one would have known. I could have done that and then Jon wouldn’t be north of the wall, alone in the world.”

Putting his hands on her shoulders gently and then turning her around, Gendry said, “You can’t blame yourself. What happened wasn’t your fault. Jon knew what he was doing. Lord Tyrion told me later he himself had a similar conversation with Jon before he killed Daenerys. He said that he thinks what made Jon see the danger she was when Tyrion asked if Jon thought she would spare Sansa… and you.”

She never knew that. Jon, of course, would never tell her that was why he did what he did. But it always was about family with them. Father had taught them that since she could remember. Then she left her family.

“I won’t say that I wasn’t angry for you leaving like you did,” Gendry told her, his hands still on her shoulders before letting them fall to his own sides. “I was furious and honestly, utterly heartbroken after everything. There is a reason I waited a year before I married. I kept hoping you would dock your ship here and you’d come and find me in the forge and we would just be together.”

“I know…” Her voice was low now. She crossed her arms and held herself tight.

“What happened to you out there?”

Pacing now, Arya answered, “I was alone. I saw amazing things and met interesting people but I was alone. So many night’s, I’d go back to my bed and just wish you were there so I could tell about everything.”

Gendry listened to her and said, “I waited for an entire year for any sign of you. I prayed to the old Gods and the new that you would somehow come back to me. But then, I heard that traders from Essos saw your ship and I knew you weren’t coming back.” He thought back to that letter from Ser Davos all those years ago. He said briefly that “direwolf sails were seen” and that was the last time he had any news of Arya.

“I told you, I’m not angry at you for moving… I understand. I understand all of it.”

“Then why, Arya? Why did you come back now?”

“I couldn’t run away anymore!” she shouted. “I ran away from all of it. From you, from my family, from any sort of life that I should have been living. I hated myself for doing what I did; for who I became in the end. That’s why I don’t want you to forgive me! I don’t deserve forgiveness!”

Gendry went to her, took her into his arms and said calmly, “Yes you do and that’s why you’re here. I forgive you, Arya. Do you hear me? I forgive you.” 

His lips were on hers before she could inhale more breath. She gasped slightly but then pushed her body closer to Gendry. The feel of his hands on her brought her back to so many nights when she was lonely and alone on the ship, thinking of him being there with her. But the feel of her own hands against her body was nothing like his own.

They walked together, kissing and hands moving towards a table. Gendry’s hands pushed things away before he picked up Arya roughly and sat her on the end of the table. She had kicked off her boots and wrapped her legs around him, pushing into his muscular back with her heels. His hands moved down to her tunic that had never been tucked in when she left her room and moved underneath the fabric to feel her skin.

Arya shook as his fingers made their way over her scars. Tracing each one lightly while his lips made there way along her neck and her clavicle.

Her fingers went to the laces on his pants. She wanted to feel him again. Arya loosened them enough where she could get her hand down. Gendry bit down on her shoulder gently as her fingers touched him. 

Quickly undoing the laces of her pants, Gendry pulled down the fabric of one leg before using his own fingers to touch her. He moved his calloused fingers up her inner thigh before he reached her and felt the wetness that had developed. He pulled his eyes up to look at her, the fire still dancing on her face as he inserted one then two fingers into her. Gendry smirked a little at how Arya had called out to him at the sensation. She quickly quickened her own hands on him.

“I need you…” she said through short breaths. “I need you…”

Gendry pulled her closer to him, found himself, then found her. 

And for the first time in years, that empty feeling he felt inside of him got a bit smaller.

She whispered his name in her ear as her arms were wrapped around his head and neck. Her fingers were pulling at his longer hair a little. She had forgotten how good it felt to be with him, to feel him against her. Even more so when she felt her body go as she muffled her joyous cry into his shoulder. Gendry put his hand on her neck and brought her eyes back to his.

“I still love…” she started to say before Gendry’s lips were on hers. They parted only as he came and the two of them pressed their sweaty foreheads against each other. He looked at her, moving his thumb over her cheekbone. 

“I still too…” he admitted. He stepped back from her pulling his pants back up and fixing the laces. “You have no idea just how much I still do…”

“Then let’s make it like before, in Winterfell,” she said before watching his shoulder slump at those words. She said something wrong.

“Arya,” he said gently. “It can’t be like how it was at Winterfell. There’s more than just myself I have to think about now and I refuse to have any children with the surname Storm from you. You know that…”

He started walking away now, angry at himself for fucking her again, even though that was all he has been thinking about for the last five years.

But Arya ran after him, putting her hands on his chest, trying to stop him.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean go back like that. I meant…”

Gendry was frustrated now. He looked at her with his serious eyes like he had when he called the wights “death” to her before the Battle of Winterfell.

“I’m scared. I’m still not a lady. I won’t ever be. But I want you.”

“You don’t think I don’t want you for exactly who you are? Seven fucking Hells Arya… when I said I wanted you to be the Lady of Storm’s End, I didn’t expect you to wear dresses and be different. I fell in love with  _ you _ . I wanted  _ you _ .” He looked down at the ground and said, “I still want you. It’s always been you. You know that.”

“But your wife…”

“I told you before, I didn’t marry her because I loved her, as horrible as that is. We both knew what the marriage was. We respected each other, trusted each other, and listened to each other. She helped me understand how to be a lord. She was a good friend to me…”

“But…”

“I told you… I knew you weren’t coming back. I didn’t know how to live in a world where you weren’t in it so I had to create a new one. I won’t apologize for it. And deep down, I knew if I sat around this castle and pined for you, I wouldn’t be the man you always thought I was.”

He was right. As much as she hoped he’d be here alone and miserable without her in his life, she knew that wasn’t who Gendry was. It would never be who Gendry was. 

“So this,” he said, pointing between them, “can’t happen again. I’m sorry. You know what I want. I want you but I want to marry you. I want the whole of Westeros to know that I married the girl I’ve been in love with almost half my life. A girl who loved me when I was just a bastard blacksmith.”

“Gendry…”

“Goodnight Arya…” he said, turning back to the castle and going back inside.

  
  


Returning to her bed, she stared at the ceiling. She opened herself up to him but yet she still couldn’t get passed a stupid word.

_ Lady _ .

Why had that word always made her blood boil? Was it because of how Sansa was when they were children? Was it because of Septa Mordane and her mother’s expectations of her? Arya didn’t rightly know. She just knew that she didn’t want to be one.

Yet, she wanted Gendry. 

It was only ever going to be Gendry. 

She finally fell asleep but slept restless until she saw the sun was high in the sky. It was well past breakfast so Arya headed outside and saw the castle grounds were buzzing with everyone trying to get things ready for Bran’s arrival.

“Lady Izabella!” Arya heard yelled from outside the walls.

Arya walked towards the giggles she heard and saw Izzy running away from her septa. Arya noticed that she was wearing pants and looked very adorable in them. She was running and jumping and being extremely unlady like. Arya was loving every single moment of it.

“Arya!” Izzy yelled, running towards her.

“Hi Izzy. You don’t look like you’re behaving.”

Izzy’s shoulders dropped very similar to how Gendry’s does. “I don’t want to be inside with my needle doing the practice patterns. I want to play outside.”

“Lady Izabella, your good father…”

“I know what Papa said but the king is coming and I’m outside playing, staying out of the way! There aren’t any storms coming! Please! Let me stay outside with Arya?”

Arya looked at the septa. “I don’t mind keeping an eye on her. I’m sure there is much to be done before my brother arrives.”

Izzy laughed when her septa realized that she was speaking to Arya Stark, sister to King Bran. The septa dipped down quickly and left the two of them together.

“Papa told me you had a direwolf. Like a  _ real  _ direwolf. I’ve only seen drawings in books. What was your wolf like?”

Arya smiled, remembering her beloved Nymeria. “She was beautiful and very protective of me. I didn’t have her long because Prince Joffrey tried to attack me when I was practicing sword fighting with a friend. So Nymeria, that was her name, stepped in and bit the prince.”

“Did you get in trouble?”

“I did. Queen Cersei demanded that my sister’s wolf Lady be killed because I sent Nymeria away to keep her safe. I saw her many years later in the Riverlands though. She had grown so tall and big and was the leader of a pack of wolves. So I’m happy that she’s still alive out there.”

“Do you miss her?” Izzy asked as she was starting to climb up a nearby tree. Arya saw she was struggling to reach the one branch due to her height so came over to give her a little push.

“Very much. Nymeria and my brother Jon’s wolf Ghost are the only two of the six from that litter alive.”

“Poor wolves…” Izzy said, pulling herself up on the branch, her feet against the tree.

“My brother Bran loved to climb,” Arya mused for a moment as she watched Izzy.

“The king?”

Arya nodded. “Yes. He use to climb up the walls of our home. Use to drive our mother wild; she was always so worried he’d hurt himself.”

“Did he?”

Arya nodded again. “He did. He fell from a high tower and has been in a wheelchair ever since.”

Izzy stopped trying to climb now. She brought her feet down the trunk of the tree before releasing her hands from the branch and letting her feet touch the ground. “The king is in a wheelchair?”

“He is. He lost the ability to walk from the fall but now, he’s one of the smartest men in the Six Kingdoms.”

“I’m sorry about your brother,” she said softly.

“It’s alright. I know Bran hated it at first. He wanted to be a knight when he grew up. But he’s made his peace with it. Have you never seen him before? Not even when you’ve visited King’s Landing?”

Izzy shook her head. “No, we usually just see Papa’s friends who are in the capital. He’ll go to see the king if he’s needed but not me.”

“So I bet you’re excited to finally meet him?”

Izzy nodded her head up and down very fast before she ran down along the path that was near the coast and Arya followed. The smell of the sea brought her back to being on her ship. 

“What’s snow like?” Izzy asked now as she stopped to touch some of the dirt near the cliff. “Papa has told me from when he went north of the Wall but you grew up there. I’m sure you can tell me something different besides cold and wet and white.”

Arya chuckled now. “He’s exactly right. But what he doesn’t know is right after a snow storm, just how pretty the snow looks. There’s also a quiet that comes over the land when it snows.”

“Hmm...” Izzy had her eyes shut tight now, trying to imagine it. With her eyes still closed, she said, “Papa said when he went north of the wall, he saw a polar bear. He told me it’s a big white bear but not just really big, huge!”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Papa said it was a dead polar bear though. The Night King could bring back the dead and so it brought the bear back. But Papa said there was a bad snow storm so it was hard to see the bear and that Thoros of Myr was hurt by the bear.”

Arya didn’t know that about Thoros, just that he was dead. 

“Papa also said that Thoros of Myr was a brave fighter but when Papa met him when he was with the Brotherhood without Banners, he wasn’t very nice.”

“No, he wasn’t. He sold your father to a Lord of Light priestess.”

“Why?”

“She knew he was the son of King Robert. She believed in the power of king’s blood.”

Izzy looked at Arya with a funny look on her face. “That sounds silly.”

“It does. But she also told me that I would shut eyes forever because of the strong fight I would become. She was the one that reminded me of this before I went and shut the blue eyes of the Night King forever.”

“Papa says you’re very brave. I hope I’m as brave as you when I’m old enough.”

Arya bent down now and took Izzy’s small hand into hers. She looked at her tiny nails and the lines on her palm. “I hope we don’t have any more wars so you don’t have to be brave like I was.”

“But I can still be brave!”

“You can. We always need brave girls in the Six Kingdoms.”

“Good!” Izzy looked back towards the water and saw a ship coming into site. “Look! I think… yes! It’s an onion! It’s Uncle Davos!” Izzy took off running back towards the castle and Arya followed her. 

Izzy ran into the main hall put her chin up towards the air and yelled, “Papa! Uncle Davos is coming!” Izzy started running up the stairs now. “Septa Flynn! Septa Flynn! I need to change!”

Arya couldn’t help but laugh as she watched Izzy go. Gendry came out from his study and watched Arya standing there, smiling at his daughter. Her eyes came back down from watching her run up the stairs to see Gendry.

“Hello,” she said softly, turning her lips down out of the smile. 

“I would say good morning but it’s past the noon hours.”

“I’ve been outside for a bit with Izzy. She calls Davos ‘uncle’?”

Gendry nodded. “He always felt like a father to me but he didn’t think that it right to be called grandfather by her considering her real grandfathers were both a king and a lord a lot longer than him. So he said uncle would suit him just fine.”

“Were you expecting him before Bran?”

He nodded again. “I knew he’d try to get away a bit sooner if her could. The Master of Ships does like to use his ships afterall.”

“Gendry, I never told you…”

“That it was Davos that gave you the ship? Bran told me. It was Bran who instructed him to, of course.”

“If that…”

“Nothing has changed between myself and Davos except he is more a trusted member of my family than ever before.”

“Good,” Arya said. She was about to head back outside to greet Davos when she heard a door slam and feet come running back the stairs.

Gendry and Arya both looked at each other and laughed a little as Izzy started telling everyone her Uncle Davos, the King’s Master of Ships was arriving.

“Come on! Come on!” Izzy said, pulling on Gendry’s hand to get him to go outside to await Davos’ arrival.

“Izzy, his ship hasn’t docked yet and the men haven’t left to bring him horses. You know it will still be a little while.”

She stomped her little foot but finally relented. “Fine…” she said. “But if I miss his arrival…”

“You won’t. I promise. Go to the kitchens now and have something to eat before he gets here..”

She hurried off and Arya said, “She really is the lady of the house isn’t she?”

“She thinks she is. But since it is just the two of us, for me it’s nice to see her do those things.”

“Because her mother’s gone?”

Gendry nodded. “Izzy did everything so quickly. She hated to be held, always wanted to try walking or crawling on her own. Her stepa and the maester were both surprised how early she took to talking too. But that only meant that full sentences came a lot sooner too.”

“And she hasn’t stopped?” Arya teased.

“No, she hasn’t.”

The two walked outside and Arya noticed that Gendry seemed a bit more relax. She knew now wasn’t the time to bring up the night before but she wanted to talk about it. She felt awful for how things happened. She wasn’t regretful about them being together, just regretful of how she handles things. 

Those few nights between the battle and then her leaving were some of the happiest in her life. But then something changed in her. Almost as if someone flipped a switch. It was almost as if she didn’t deserve happiness. Her entire mission in life since leaving King’s Landing was getting home to her family and killing those that did her family harm. But then afterwards, what was left for her? Nothing.

Not even the idea of Gendry could fill that emptiness.

Until the emptiness of her bed at night on the ship started to make her ache. And the vast emptiness of the sea some days made her realize just what she was missing in her life and that was Gendry.

Arya was fully aware going to him was a risky venture. Five years had passed, she couldn’t expect him to renounce his lordship and hold out hope for her. As much as she may have wanted that, she knew Gendry would have heeded her advice long ago to not give up on what he earned.

He noticed her quietness and knew she was thinking of the right words to say. He didn’t know what to say either; Gendry felt he said exactly what he needed to last night. But yet, it was still Arya and he’d do almost anything to keep her here with him.

A few of his men came over to Gendry and he needed to take care of a few things. He smiled at her before excusing himself, almost grateful for the chance to get away for a bit and not think about them together. 

Arya just walked around outside in the courtyard and noticed some women doing laundry, men working on harnesses for the horses, and if it wasn’t so warm, Arya could feel like they were back at Winterfell.

Letting out a hefty sigh, Arya could hear Izzy calling for everyone because she could see the horses coming down the road.

Arya stayed back as Gendry and Arya and the most senior members of the Baratheon household greeted the Master of Ships.

“Uncle Davos!” Izzy yelled after she curtsied to him and then ran into his arms. She kissed him on the cheek immediately and squeezed his neck. “You’ve been gone too long and Papa said we weren’t needed in King’s Landing!”

“I’m sorry m’lady, our king need new ships for trading. It took a bit of time. But I’m here now and I get to see my favorite lady.”

Davos walked over towards Gendry, he set Izzy down and began to bow but Gendry stopped him and brought him into a hug. 

“I don’t care that I’m your lord, I’m alive because of you!” Gendry said with a laugh. “Glad you could leave the capital a little earlier.”

“Lord Tyrion sends his regards,” Davos told them. “He’ll be staying behind to see to business.”

“Is Ser Brienne coming?” Izzy asked excitedly.

“She is head of the King's Guard afterall.” Davos picked her back up as he answered her.

“That means so is Ser Pod!” Izzy squealed. “He is the best horse in the guard!”

Arya looked down with a smile. It was good to hear all these names of those that fought alongside her and Jon at the Battle of Winterfell and to know that they were prospering after all the years.

Davos talked to Gendry about a few things in the capital before he noticed Arya standing there. He put Izzy down and stayed on one knee before saying, “Princess Arya…”

“Ser Davos… I am neither a lady or a princess so please stand. We are fighters in arms after all.”

“When did you return home?”

“Yesterday,” she said. 

“That explains our king’s last minute decision to travel here then.”

“I’d suspect so.” Arya looked down again. “How is Bran?”

“Fine, fine. Though I don’t expect I’ll ever get use to when his eyes go white.”

Arya smiled. “I’m just glad to know he is in capable hands.”

“I’d like to think so. Your sister sent word before I left that it appears you will have a niece or nephew shortly. The king wrote back to send the raven here.”

“He knows best.”

“Come,” Gendry said, with his hand on Davos shoulder, “let’s get you settled.”

  
  


Gendry was glad to have Davos at Storm’s End. It also helped keep him distracted from Arya and how he was all mixed up about her. Once it was time for Izzy to rest after keeping Davos busy for awhile, he sat down in Gendry’s study. He was fully aware that Davos was going to ask questions.

“So… Arya Stark has come back to Westeros and her first stop was Storm’s End?”

Gendry looked up from the papers Davos had brought for the Warden of the East and just blinked. They both knew that the question was rhetorical. 

“Did she send you any word?”

“No,” Gendry said. “I haven’t spoken to her since the Dragon Pit. And I haven’t heard anything about her since your letter.”

Davos leaned forward now. “Does it mean…”

“I don’t know what it means,” he answered, completely frustrated by the fact. “I mean, last night we…” He stopped talking once Davos lifted an eyebrow. “Let’s just say we fell back into old habits pretty quickly.”

“Gendry, the king…”

“I’m not worried about Bran. He told me after the Battle of Winterfell that she and I would need each other in the future. I didn’t believe him until she showed up here. I thought our story was over and that our paths would never cross again.”

Davos looked at Gendry carefully and asked, “How has Izzy taken to her?”

“How do you think?”

“So if Arya leaves, she’s going to be even more heartbroken then you’ll rightly be?”

Gendry laughed a little before saying, “I still love her Davos. Is that foolish of me? After everything that’s happened between us, how she left like she did and how I moved on or tried to, I still love her.”

“Son, that girl is special. I’m not surprised she has you all mixed up. Seeing her fight with that staff up on the battlements was incredible. If I was a younger man I’d be in love with her.”

Moving his fingers through his hair, Gendry sighed. “She wasn’t back five minutes and I forgave her everything. I didn’t tell her that but the relief I felt seeing her there… Davos, I have to think about Izzy.”

“Then take your time,” he offered. “That’s all I can say. But if I know Izzy, it won’t be long until Arya has fallen in love with her too.”

There was a knock on the door and Arya walked in slowly. She had heard the entire conversation while waiting outside the door. She sat in the chair next to Davos and asked if he had heard anything from Jon.

“No, not directly. King Bran is the one who tells me how he is.”

“He’s north of the Wall, isn’t he?”

Davos nodded. “He is. Bran, your sister, Gendry, and myself are the only ones that know he’s there and that he has a wife now. A Wildling woman from what Bran says.”

“Good,” Arya said. “He deserves some happiness after everything.”

“We all do,” Davos said, looking at her and then Gendry. “But I will say that I am glad you’ve come home.”

“Bran always said I would.”

Davos smiled. He could see the awkwardness between Gendry and Arya and how they looked towards each other but not  _ at _ the other. He figured that they needed to talk about some things in private and without Izzy in the way.

“Well, I need to take care of some things,” he said, standing up and excusing himself before they could say anything else to him.

Gendry and Arya sat there in quiet for a few moments, staring off into space, at things on Gendry’s desk, anything that wasn’t the other person.

Her eyes went to the stag head that was mounted on the wall. “Do you know who killed that?”

“No,” Gendry answered. “I honestly don’t. Maester Kirin doesn’t either.”

“Oh…”

“Arya, about last night… I’m sorry if I mislead you with anything. I just…” he exhaled and stood up from his desk. He laughed a little now as he walked towards the window. “You have just always made my head spin. I can’t wrap my head around you.”

She sat there and said, “I think I should leave with Bran. I think that’s best for everyone involved. I should never have come here.”

He turned as she spoke. Her face was serious but yet, he could see her crack a bit as the words left her lips. He didn’t want her to leave. Gendry needed more time with her, regardless of anything and everything that had happened, he needed more time.

“Yes you should have,” he finally said. “But we have to stop this; the going around in circles and not knowing what the other truly wants.”

“I know what you want…” she answered, turning and looking at him. She stood up slowly and said, “You want me to be the Lady of Storm’s End.”

“No, Arya.”

“Then why use  _ that _ word?”

“It’s a title, that is all.”

She stood up now and walked towards him, staring intently like she did back when he gave her the staff before the battle.

“I know that look,” he said. “I remember that look. Are you playing that game with me?”

Arya stopped. She hadn’t played the Game of Faces with anyone since the night they first made love. She dabbled in it on her ship from time to time but never like she did with Gendry.

“I’m sorry, I just want to know the truth.”

“And you can’t just ask me? When have I ever lied to you?”

Arya felt like she was fourteen again when she said, “You didn’t lie to me but you pushed me away once.”

“And you didn’t push me away all those years ago? Don’t play games with me. If I didn’t tell you something it was to protect you. I know you don’t need it but I want to protect you. I always have.”

“You’re right… we do go around in circles.” She looked at him and walked over to where he was standing now. “I don’t know how to be anyone else but me.”

“And you think I want anyone else but you? Gods Arya… I don’t know how many ways I can say it. But I won’t risk anything with you because of Izzy. So if you think you need to leave, then leave. I can’t do this with you when I love you so fucking much and you still can’t trust me and put your preconceived notions out of your head…”

Arya took him by the hand and put her other hand on his lips. She blinked once and watched his eyes watch her intently. She moved her hand over to his beard, moving her fingers slightly up it before she curled her hand on his cheek. Gendry moved his left hand down her side, gently rubbing his fingers along the leather as his eyes never left hers. She leaned up just enough and kissed him. 

It was soft and long and when she opened her eyes, she whispered, “I dreamed of you every night I was away. I thought about you in my bed at Winterfell. How I came to your little room in the forge and we laid there together in your bed. I thought about how happy I was and that was why I left to go to King’s Landing.”

“Why?”

“Because I didn’t think I deserved to be happy. Then you proposed and I wanted to say yes. I truly did. That was why I kissed you. I needed you to know that I loved you and you saying the words that you did to me, was all I ever wanted to hear from you.”

Gendry pulled Arya into his arms and kissed her forehead. “Arya, I…”

“Papa!” they heard as Izzy pushed opened the door and Gendry quickly pulled away. “A raven… oh! Hi Arya!”

“Izzy, aren’t you supposed to knock before coming in here?” Gendry said.

Her shoulders slumped and Arya said to Gendry, “She learned that from you.”

Gendry looked at her. “I don’t do that.”

“You do. Some of the time.”

“No.”

“Yes… and you shift your weight on your feet too.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Oh shut it. You do.”

Izzy started giggling at the two of them which caused Arya and Gendry to look back to her.

“What did you need?” Gendry asked.

“Uncle Davos said there is a raven from the king. He will be here tomorrow afternoon. And Uncle Davos said that you two need to come out where… oh what did he say?” She stomped her foot and ran back down the hall. “I forgot the other part!”

“We better get out there before she says something she shouldn’t,” Gendry said. “But Arya... “

“I know,” was the small answer as she took his hand. “We will figure this out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you weren’t happy with the direction I went and that’s OK. For me, I didn’t want Gendry sitting around for 5/10/15 years waiting on Arya. I wanted him to attempt to move on but yet still knowing that she was his first and only true love. And I really wanted Arya to realize the mistakes she made and try to find her place in his world as well as the new Six Kingdoms. Those that stuck with me, thank you!


	9. The King Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran and his household arrive at Storm's End.

Standing outside the next morning, looking over the sea, Arya understood perfectly why this place was called Storm’s End. The water crashed against the stone walls and drum tower that her ancestor, Bran the Builder helped create. It really was a unique place and she was truly happy that Gendry had found a home here. He deserved to be happy after everything he had gone through. 

For a moment, her mind went to the Hound. She thought about him often, his words to her on the road, and how he saved her by not letting her go after Cersei. Arya wondered if Sandor Clegane would be happy that she was finally here and finally with her “little shit smith” and not alone and angry at everything. He’d probably still called Gendry names if he was here now and giving him nothing but shit about every little thing he did but that was the Hound’s way. Arya missed him so much that it sometimes hurt.

Laughing to herself now, she knew he’d make some kind of comment about her taking her  _ fucking time _ to get there after he refused to let her die in the Red Keep and giving her the chance to live. She looked up at the sky with closed eyes and smiled. She hoped that he was finally at peace after a lifetime of pain.

“Excuse me Prin…”

Arya turned and glared at Davos who quickly stopped speaking.

“How have you been these last five years?” Arya asked him, moving past her royal title.

“Busy but I enjoy working with your brother the king and those in the Small Counsel. We are slowly getting things moving in the right direction in the kingdom and in King’s Landing.”

“I’m glad of it.”

“Can I ask you something that may be above my place to ask you?” Davos had put his arms behind his back and teetered a bit on his heels waiting for the response.

Arya turned her body enough to look at him straight on and nodded.

“What is your purpose here?” Davos could see Arya’s shoulders rise as he finished the sentence before he continued with, “I only ask because I view Gendry like a son and Izzy as my own sweet granddaughter. I just want to be sure that if you decide to leave again, they won’t be hurt by it.”

Smiling at him as understanding his concern, Arya said, “I can see why Gendry and Jon trust you so much. They love and respect you. But for me, I came here because… because…” then the words of her brother all those years ago made sense to her. “Because I  _ need _ Gendry. Bran said it to me before I sailed away. It was never about what I wanted in life, it was about what I needed. And I need him. He’s the only person in this world that knows me, understands me, respects me, and loves me for exactly who I am. Jon too but Gendry knew me during those years on the road. He gets me in a way that no other person possibly could. We loved each other before we even realized we did.”

“Have you said this to him?”

“No,” was the truthful answer. She looked down. “I’m not very good with saying the right things to him. And sometimes we just end up arguing. But he has always known me and knew what I wanted.”

“Excuse me Princess but he thought he did five years ago.”

Arya blinked and knew Davos was right. “I know…” she said softly. “If he was never made legitimate and he was still a blacksmith, I wouldn’t have cared and I would have said yes. Ser Davos, he surprised me with his proposal and his words to me were everything I ever wanted to hear. But that wasn’t what I wanted then. I still don’t want to be the Lady of Storm’s End but I want him.”

“They are one in the same, Princess.” Ser Davos stepped forward. “The lad would do anything for you. Him being named Lord of Storm’s End and having a name made him feel your equal. I’m from Flea Bottom myself and I was made a lord under his Uncle Stannis and you know that I still don’t think I deserve what I have today. But it allowed us to be equals to the lords of this land and use our experiences to benefit the common folk.”

Arya listened as he continued.

“I saw him not long after he settled here and he wasn’t the same. He was hurt and at the time, thought you were dead. Then after we declared your brother king, he put himself into this castle and ruling the Stormlands. He wrote to me often about the pressure he felt to marry from the other lords here. Gendry waited and waited for any word from you. Any sign that you were coming back. I hoped my telling him that our trading ships saw your sigil would have helped him but instead…”

“He didn’t think I’d come back.”

“No,” Ser Davos said. “He didn’t. He assumed, rightly so, that you would stay out there. I will say when he told me he had decided to start looking for a wife, I was surprised but Gendry knew the importance of his role and as the last surviving Baratheon. His marriage was out of duty.

“Laryssa Fowler’s betrothed was killed during the wars and she had given up on marrying until an alliance between the Stormlands and Dorne was made that benefited everyone involved. She was good for him, a bit older, grew up in this world, and knew the importance of family duty and the relationships between Dorne and the Stormlands. But even then, during their very short marriage, I knew he still thought of you.” Davos looked at her very serious now. “Only Izzy was able to get him through the years so I’m asking you, are you planning on staying?”

“Yes,” she answered a bit breathless as if a boulder was just taken off her chest. She huffed a little, trying to gain her breath back and looked at Davos. She said yes again and nodded her head furiously.

“Then may I suggest you share that bit of information when you are up to it?”

She noddedagain and then saw Gendry coming towards them.

“A raven, from Winterfell,” he called out to them.

Arya ran over to Gendry and took the unopened scroll. She read it quickly and grinned from ear to ear. “My sister delivered a healthy boy. We have a second Eddard Stark in the family!”

“Congratulations!” Ser Davos said. “I assume the king knows but it is still welcomed news.”

“I’m very happy for you Aunt Arya,” Gendry said with his teasing smile. 

“That’s a title I won’t ever mind being called!” she declared.

“Come! We should toast to this!” Gendry said, genuinely happy for her.

“We should wait for Bran,” Arya answered but finished with, “I appreciate it. Truly. I’m going to go in and reply back!”

They watched her run back into the tower. Gendry was still smiling when he met Davos’ eyes.

“What?”

“Oh nothing. Just noticing how you are still in love with her.”

Gendry didn’t deny it. “She’s a part of me.”

“Aye, but I don’t think you’ll have to do much arm bending to get her to see that.”

“She said we would figure it out.”

“I’m sure you will,” he said. “Now, it’s a bit quiet. Where’s Izzy?”

Gendry smiled to himself and replied, “She is resting now so she can stay awake for when Bran arrives. She’s going to try to stay up for the feast tonight but…”

“She’ll be asleep before the first course.”

  
  


Not long after, advance riders came to say that the king was close by. The entire household was standing outside awaiting the arrival of their king. Arya was anxious to see her brother and wondered if his cold exterior had changed at all these last few years.

Gendry had insisted she stand next to him for Bran’s arrival. Arya preferred to stay back and allow Gendry his few moments with her brother before she pounced on him.

Izzy was holding Gendry’s hand and did her best to keep still even though she was excited to see everyone. And to finally meet the king.

“Papa, do you think he’ll like me?”

“Yes, Izzy I do.”

“What’s he like?”

“A bit quiet. He’s seen a lot in this world.”

“Is he…” she stopped talking when the sound of horses grew lounder.

The King’s Guard rode in first with Podrick Payne leading them. Izzy squeezed Gendry’s hand upon seeing him. Then the carriage carrying Bran, Ser Brienne of Tarth, and Lady Gilly, as she was called now, pulled in. Bran’s chair was pulled in a wagon behind them with a few members of his household.

Bran was taken out on the other side of the carriage so no one could see him placed into the chair. It then pulled away and Bran was pushed forward by Ser Brienne. Everyone bowed, except Arya. She looked at Bran with a smirk and stepped forward to him and hugged him. “Hello little brother,” she said.

“Welcome home,” he said in his normal monotone.

“You knew I would come back.”

“I knew what you needed.” His eyes went to Gendry and said, “Lord Gendry, good to see you.”

Gendry stood up and went over to Bran. “Glad you arrived safely, my king. May I present my daughter, Lady Izabella.”

“My king,” she said in a timid tone as she dipped into a curtsy. “Welcome to Storm’s End.”

“Thank you, Lady Baratheon.”

Izzy’s smiles spread across her face before Arya pushed her brother forward and Izzy went running to Pod.

“I heard we have a nephew,” Bran said. “I’m glad Sansa named him for father.”

“I am too. Seems the best name for the next generation of Starks.”

“Lord Gendry, I wonder as the household settles in if I could speak to my sister? We have, a bit to catch up on.”

“Of course. Arya, you can use my study.”

Arya watched as Gendry walked over and hugged Gilly, asking why she came without Sam and how the children were.

“They’re all fine. Little Sam is busy with his studies. He takes them very seriously,” Gilly said with a funny tone. “Jon and baby Jeyne stayed behind with the septa and with Sam too of course. He couldn’t get away for this visit. He misses you and hopes you can come to the capital soon.”

“I know Izzy will be sad they didn’t come with you. But she will be happy you’re here, once we can get her away from abusing poor Podrick.”

“How are you? When Bran has Sam send that raven, I wasn’t sure…”

“It was a shock to say the least but I’m just happy she’s come home.”

  
  


“Did you know it would be five years?” Arya asked her brother.

“I thought you’d come home after a year once you realized that there wasn’t anything west.”

Arya nodded. “I thought about it. But, I knew I didn’t want to come home just yet after pushing him away like I did.”

“Sansa wrote me that she would like you to go home to Winterfell for a time. She’s unsure how your time here will be with everything. She thinks being back with her and closer to Jon will be good for you.”

“Bran, I’ve accepted everything. I made mistakes and now I have to prove to him that I’m staying put. You knew it was always about what I needed. You made sure of that out there. But I still...”

The silence from Bran startled Arya for a moment but then he said, “You’re afraid. You’re afraid you can’t have children.”

She settled herself in the chair beside him. “I never thought I’d want children but then seeing how Gendry is with Izzy, I just…”

“Have you discussed anything with him? That this has been your fear all these years? What drove you away in the first place?”

Arya shook her head. “It wasn’t just being a lady that I knew wasn’t me, I knew I could never be a mother like ours was. I made my peace with that. But then he was named lord and I knew a lord needed a wife and children to inherit and carry on the name. I wasn’t sure I was able to give Gendry those things.”

“You need to speak to him. While you were on the road to King’s Landing all those years ago, every night he’d ask me where you were on the journey. Then the few times I saw him in the capital, I knew he was curious when we’d see each other but he’d never ask.”

Arya didn’t say anything. She never told anyone this worry. She assumed her injuries from the attack from the Waif had damaged something. She knew deep down that Gendry wouldn’t care in the end but knowing he had Izzy made her feel a little better.

“Bran…”

“I forgive you all of it,” he told her. “Forgave you the moment I became the Three-Eyed Raven. We were children.”

Arya touched his hand and said, “We were so lucky to have grown up in Winterfell.”

“We were. Father and Mother taught us so many important lessons those years we had them.”

“I wish Robb and Rickon were still here.”

“They are.” Bran looked at her. “I think about Rickon everyday. I was the one that sent him to the Umbers. They were the ones that betrayed us. And then Robb and Mother. Their final moments I see often. But Robb was an exceptional older brother to us all. Jon thinks of him often.”

“Do you think we’ll all be together again?”

A small smile came across Bran’s face. “I don’t think we will. I know it.”

A small knock came to the door. Arya stood up and saw Izzy standing there.

“Excuse me Arya but…”

Arya put her hand out which Izzy gladly took and Arya brought her over to her brother.

“Lady Baratheon,” he said.

“My king, I am so pleased to meet you. My father and your sister have told me so much about you.”

“Yes, I know you like to climb. But don’t be afraid. What happened to me was destiny. I lost the ability to walk but now I fly.”

“Fly, Your Grace?” She looked at him strangely for a moment, trying to imagine Bran flying.

“Yes. I have the ability to put my consciousness into animals. I use them to see things that I cannot and to travel many miles for me.”

“I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

“Wildlings have this ability and we Starks are closely related to the wildlings. My brother Jon saw a wildling use an eagle very often north of the Wall.”

Izzy began, “I think I would very much like to see the Wall one day. Papa told me about it, and your home at Winterfell. Do you think your sister, the Queen in the North would ever allow me to visit?”

Bran and Arya looked at each other and smiled.

“I think we could arrange that, one day,” Arya said.

“Really? Oh thank you!” Izzy squealed.

Gendry knocked and came in now. “And how is everyone getting on in here?”

“Papa! They said I could go and visit Winterfell and see the Wall like you did!”

Gendry nodded. “When you’re a little older, of course?”

“Yes, Papa!”

“Arya,” Bran said. “Could you give myself and Lord Baratheon a few minutes?” He looked to Izzy. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Baratheon.”

Izzy curtsied and followed Arya out of the room. She was only slightly nervous what her brother was going talk to Gendry about but knew he’d never betray her confidence. Yet, she knew Bran would get to the bottom of things.

Gendry sat down and looked at Bran. “My daughter has been excited for your visit. She takes her duties as the lady here very serious and hopes to help you with anything you need.”

“You have done well for yourself, Gendry. I’m glad to see that you are still the same person you always have been.”

“Thank you, Your Grace.”

“How have things been for you with my sister’s return?”

Gendry exhaled before saying, “It’s an adjustment. Izzy is extremely taken with her, of course, but I think Arya is just as taken. I was worried about them meeting and Arya responded, at first, as I would have expected but now…”

“Ser Brienne and Ser Podrick have both told me just how special your daughter is. Arya is many things but she isn’t afraid to see the good in people.”

Leaning his elbows onto his knees, Gendry asked, “All those years ago, you called me Gendry Baratheon like you knew I was going to become that and told me that Arya and I would need each for what was to come. I had assumed it was me being named lord but now, I’m unsure of what you meant.”

“Give my sister the time she needs. I have faith it will be worth it for the both of you.”

Nodding, Gendry agreed. He then heard his daughter giggle out in the hallway and Izzy saying, “Come on Pod!”

“I think we should go relieve my King’s Guard from the Lady Baratheon.”

Gendry laughed and pushed Bran out to the hallway. Pod stopped quickly and then Izzy did as well. She was startled and quickly said, “My king, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

“It’s alright Lady Baratheon. Ser Pod, please continue to keep the Lady of Storm’s End happy on our visit here. I know you are a true friend to her and her happiness is most important to me.”

“Yes, Your Grace,” Ser Podrick Payne said before looking back at Izzy and picking her up and putting her back on his shoulders. “Where to, m’lady?”

“Onward!” Izzy shouted before they started moving down the hallway.

“Thank you,” Gendry said to Bran.

“I’m glad to see her so happy.”

They walked further and back into the main hall and Arya was standing there talking with Ser Brienne. She looked over at Gendry, smiled and looked down at the ground. He felt his heart skip as she did that. 

“And I’m glad to see my sister happy,” Bran told him. 

“I hope you know that I would do anything to…”

“I know Gendry. But I know you have hosting duties so please, do not let me keep you.”

“But you’re my king…”

“And you are also my friend. Do not let me keep you from all of your guests.”

Another member of the King’s Guard came over and took Bran to his rooms. Gendry stood there and watched Arya. How she looked talking to Ser Brienne, how she made sure to say hello to anyone that walked by her, and how she casually glanced over at him every few moments or so.

Gendry was aware that marrying like he did was an odd choice considering how much he loved Arya. But for him, he knew Arya and she had made up her mind the night of the proposal. As much as he loved Izzy and thanked the Gods everyday for her, Arya was never far from his mind and the thoughts of what would have happened if he waited for her to come home.

Would they have married? Or would Arya insist on keeping things as they were? Would they both be happy with each other? So many unanswered questions but he stopped thinking about them the second he realized it was her in his room.

Arya spent the rest of the day talking and spending time with those she knew from Winterfell. Gendry did the same. They both watched Izzy running around being a perfect little hostess, making sure all her guests were comfortable and happy. 

Gendry allowed her to stay up for the feast but like Davos said, she was asleep before the first course in her chair.

“I’ll take her up,” Arya said when Gendry went to carry her.

“You sure?”

“I don’t mind. Stay here with your guests.”

Picking her up, Arya felt Izzy snuggle closer to her and wrap her arms around Arya’s neck. It caused a strange sensation come over Arya with every step she carried the little girl. A sensation that she hoped to one day feel again.

Going into her room, Arya noticed that Izzy had dolls and toys but then a small bow as well and wooden tools that looked like the things Gendry used in the forge. She loved that Gendry let her be exactly who she wanted. Arya sat Izzy up on the bed and said, “We need to take your dress off and get you into bed. Can you help me?”

“Alright…” was the sleepy reply. Izzy held her hands up and let Arya do all the work.

Putting Izzy under the blankets, Arya tucked her in before Izzy asked, “Arya, tell me a story?”

“About what?”

“How did you meet my Papa? He said it was when you were little but…”

“I was little. I met him in King’s Landing. Boys were picking on me and he stepped in and stopped them. Then we traveled north together and your father knew I was a girl but kept my secret and protected me. I was scared and had no family but he was there with me. Your father was the best friend I ever had and I loved him so much.”

“Do you still love him?” was the sleepy question as Izzy turned her face into the pillow more.

“Very much.”

“Good,” she said through a yawn. “Because I know he loves you and I want you to stay here with us forever.”

Arya brushed back Izzy’s hair with her hand and felt so overwhelmed by what Izzy had just said. She kissed the beautiful little girl’s head and turned to walk to the door. She stopped when she saw Gendry leaning against the doorframe. He had heard everything. His arms were crossed and a small smile was on his lips as he started at the two of them.

Putting a finger to her mouth, Arya walked out of the room as Gendry closed the door behind her. She turned to look at him. 

“Gendry…”

“Yes?” he asked, stepping towards the light so she could see his face.

She leaned up and kissed him fiercely. Arya’s hands went to his face and chest, holding on to him with every bit of her. Years of longing swelled up all at once, regardless of the moments they had already shared together since she came to Storm’s End. That weight was off of her chest and she felt free to just be happy with the only man she had ever loved.

Gendry wrapped her up in his arms, picking up her tiny frame from the ground. He pulled her as close to him as he could, holding her and kissing her with all the love he had for her over the years. She was the sun and the moon and the stars to him. The days began and ended with her name on his lips.

“I love you,” she said, his lips on her neck and her fingers in his hair. “Gods help me I do…”

Gendry continued to kiss every bit of skin he could as her fingers moved through his hair, around his neck and across his shoulder blades. He listened to the small moans escape her lips and how she tightened her grip on him when she could.

“I want you…” she told him. “Take me to your room. I want you.”

Gendry buried his face in her neck as she spoke. His tongue moved along her clavicle and his fingers worked on the buttons of her shirt. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was walking down the hall to his chamber door. He opened it and pushed in, Arya’s lips upon his with every step.

Laying her on the bed, Gendry started untying every time he could before he looked down at Arya and stopped. He exhaled and chuckled a little before saying, “Your brother… I have a hall full of people…”

She closed her eyes and said, “I know, we can’t just now.”

“But I was serious about what I said before, Arya.”

“I know,” she said again. “And I’m serious about staying where I am. I love you. I always have.”

He put his forehead to hers and kissed her lips quickly but softly. 

“Be with me… always,” she said to him. Her eyes were closed as she said the words. “I don’t know what good I can be to you but I want to be here with you.”

“You know what I want… I want you but I want to marry you. I want to do this right. You are all I ever wanted.”

Her fingers touched his face, her thumb moved along Gendry’s lips before her own lips touched them. Her eyes were closed tightly now and she wrestled with telling him everything and exposing herself to him. Then Arya said, “Tonight, after the feast come to my chamber. We need to talk.”

“Alright,” was the simple reply before they both cleaned themselves up and returned to the celebration.

  
  


The minutes ticked by slowly the rest of the night. Arya spoke with everyone that night but found herself with Lady Gilly for the longest.

“I’m glad you’ve returned home,” Gilly told her. “Sam writes to Jon often and he asked about you in almost all of his letters.”

“Jon is the best big brother a girl could want. I miss him terribly.”

“He likes being up there. I know Sam told me when he was with Ygritte…”

“Who?” Arya asked confused.

“Ygritte, the wildling woman he fell in love with north of the Wall. He told Sam about her and he told me. There was a fight and Jon captured her but he couldn’t kill her like his commander wanted. She then lead him into a trap and then she captured him. Some tribes of wildlings consider that marriage almost. So Ygritte claimed Jon as hers and protected him from the others who wanted him dead since he was in the Night's Watch.”

“Jon never told me any of this.”

“He wouldn’t have. He only told Sam because he was so heartbroken after she was killed. He stayed with her, fell in love with her, broke his Night’s Watch vows for her, and then did his best to stay true to her but once they were over the Wall back in the North, he betrayed her. Sam said he couldn’t kill an innocent man and took off. Ygritte caught up to him though and he told her how much he loved her, heartbroken she shot him with arrows and that’s how he rode back to Castle Black.”

“How did she die?”

“When the wildlings attacked the castle, Ygritte came in from the south and they raided some villages along the way. They saw each other and both couldn’t attack the other. But then a boy whose family was killed in one of the raids shot Ygritte. She died in Jon’s arms.” Gilly wipes a tear from her eye. “I hated to see him so hurt by this and Sam too. We both hoped that despite everything, he and Queen Daenerys would have been happy together. We just wanted Jon to be happy again.”

Arya had never known about Jon’s life in the Watch. Just like her, Jon didn’t tell her about their time away; it was easier to just be happy that they were together.

“Thank you for telling me, Gilly.”

“Of course. Sam and I have been very fortunate together and that they have allowed us to marry and him still be archmaester. Our Jon will inherit while my Sam will become a maester.”

“Sam isn’t Samwell’s son?”

Gilly smiled. “No, but Sam has been there since little Sam was born. But that story is for another night.” Gilly noticed the crowd had dwindled down and that Gendry kept looking over at Arya. “Please know that I care for Gendry like I care for Jon. And I know that things for you were never easy after you lost your father. But the two of you, I see so much good.”

Arya thanked her and Gilly went to say goodnight to Gendry. Ser Davos did the same and the both headed up to their separate rooms.

The last few members of the household also started to retire and Arya got up and went to Gendry. Putting her hand out, he took it gladly and they went upstairs to his chamber.

Gendry sat on his bed and waited for Arya to begin talking. She paced a little at first, trying to find the right words to tell him all of her fears. The pit in her stomach was growing with every passing second. Her heart was in her throat and pounding lounder.

“I’m afraid,” she finally said. 

“Afraid of what?”

“That I can’t be what you need.”

“I told you, I don’t care about…”

“That I can’t have children.” She said the sentence so quickly, it felt that she spit out years of pain. She fought back tears but then Gendry stood up and took her face into his hands.

“Arya…”

“That was why. The entire time. I knew I wasn’t a lady, I could never be a traditional lady. But my scars… I don’t know if anything was… and I couldn’t do that to you. I knew how important it was for you to have an heir, especially after you were made lord. If you weren’t, it wouldn’t have affected me as much. I knew we could of been happy regardless of anything, even if you were just the bastard blacksmith I fell in love with.”

Gendry looked down and realized how hurt she had been by all of it. Hurt by herself mostly and her inability to let people get close to her before she lost them.

“I told you years ago to share the burden with me. All I ever wanted… needed was you, Arya. You knew that then and you know that now. Social conventions be damned.” He sat back down on the bed and tried to take everything she had said in and process it.

She looked at him; her eyes the same as they were when he proposed over five years ago. Hopefully and loving but yet still fearful. She was so scared of everything and she wasn’t afraid of anything. Except this.

“Ask me again…” she said above a whisper.

“What?”

“Ask me that question again.”

Gendry looked at her. Arya’s face was serious but he could still see she was a little scared. So many thoughts were going through his mind as he stood there and looked at her. The way the fire bounced off her skin and hit her eyes made Gendry remember those little moments between them in the forge. He remembered the night he saw the survivors from King’s Landing and how all those moments were never enough.

That whole first year, Gendry longed for Arya. He missed her and thought of her often. They only had a short time together at Winterfell but yet, it was enough for him to realize she was the one. The only one. Night after night, he laid in bed dreaming of her. Her smile, her smart remarks, her fierceness, everything about her made his body tingle.

“Ask me again Gendry…” she said, the fear coming over her entire face as he sat there thinking of everything they have been through together.

He stood up and took her hands in his. He could feel the tension in her body as he touched her. Gendry smiled at her while pushing his fingers through her hair before resting his forehead against hers. 

“Stay with me, always. Don’t ever vanish on me again. I want you in my bed every night and I want to wake next to you every morning. I want you to tell me what frightens you even when I know you aren’t afraid of anything. I need you to be here. I need you Arya. And I think Izzy needs you too.” He stopped talking and pulled away a little to watch her eyes. “I will protect you and keep you safe just like I did in the Riverlands. And I want you to never change who you are because that is the person I fell in love with.”

“I never knew how badly I needed you and I needed to feel a part of a family again until I came here,” she answered truthfully. “I can’t promise you those things but I can promise I’ll try. I’m so use to running and fighting, I don’t know how to stay still.”

“Then let me help you…”

She nodded, feeling the warmth of his touch against her skin. Her eyes were shut right as his thumb traced her cheekbone. He was waiting for her breathing to slow down as she fought down more tears to finally ask her. 

“Marry me, Arya… be my wife,” he said finally, waiting and watching her face in the firelight.

She opened her eyes and tears slowly began to fall down her cheeks. A smile slowly spread across her lips and Arya just let out a small laugh before jumping into his arms.

“Be my family,” she said, pulling her head away from his shoulder and looking at him. “Now, tomorrow, forever.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Only if it’s a yes for you.”

“Yes, m’lady.”

Arya pushed her lips against his as he started laughing. “Not funny,” she said between kisses. “But I’ll only be your lady.”

“And I’ll always be your family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this one up! With the long weekend, I was only writing on my phone.
> 
> Thank you all for your kind comments. I really do appreciate it!!! And hopefully you like where this is going.


	10. Long Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry start to think about their futures and what everything means to them.

With the lightest sheet covering them, Arya and Gendry laid there in his bed holding the other. Her bare right leg sprouted out from the sheet across his thighs. His fingers moved along her arm, tracing circles. Arya would pick her head up from time to time and reach for a kiss which Gendry gladly gave her. 

The stillness and quiet Arya felt in this moment comforted her. She listened to his beating heart, his shallow breaths, the way he moved slightly to adjust her weight on him. She moved her fingers through the hair on his chest as he listened to those sounds

Her mind was wondering now. She had agreed to marry him, happily, but she didn’t know what it would be like. Her mother and father were a rare exception of happiness, with the exception of Jon but her mother died never knowing the truth. She didn’t want that to happen in her life. So in that moment, Arya decided she wanted to know about all of it. The last five years and what happened to Gendry.

“What was your wife like?” she asked him.

The question startled Gendry who pulled away a little to be able to see her better.

“I want to know. What happened then doesn’t matter to our future but I’d like to know about her. It would help me understand Izzy more. And you.”

Gendry ran his fingers through his hair and said, “Laryssa was very sweet. She didn’t have a bad word to say about anyone. She knew a great deal about the Stormlands and Dornish relations and she was so smart besides that. She really was a great friend to me.”

“How does Izzy take after her?”

“Her laugh.” A small smile spread across Gendry’s face. “Laryssa had an incredible laugh. The kind that started in her belly and brought a smile to everyone’s face.”

Arya laid on her stomach now, resting on her forearms as she looked at Gendry. “I’m sorry you had to go through all of that.”

“It’s alright,” he told her, turning enough so his left hand could move along her bare back. “It wasn’t easy raising a newborn. I barely knew how to be a husband let alone a father. But every single day, she would look at me and smile and it was all worth it.

“Then when she started talking and following me around, she didn’t care that she was a girl, she wanted to do whatever she wanted and that usually meant mimicking. She wanted to run and jump and wear pants and be like me. But yet, every day she reminded me of you.” His hand pushed back her hair from her face. “She’s as feisty as you are and wants to do everything. She asked me for a dagger after meeting you. The night in the forge, besides starting a bow for you, I was working on that. I figured, she could have it for her name day.”

Arya listened to him speak and the look he had in his eyes warmed her soul. She moved her fingers across his chest before kissing him again.

“Did she know about me?”

Gendry nodded. “Not long after we were married, I woke up screaming your name. I still don’t know what I was dreaming about but Laryssa came into my room and she asked me all about you. I told her the truth about what you meant to me and I think for her, knowing that I lost someone too helped us understand each other a little better. Yes, you were still alive but you were gone from me.”

“You two didn’t share a room?”

Gendry shook his head. “Like I said, we knew what the marriage was. It was more a partnership than anything. Obviously things happened and that’s how we have Izzy but it was different.”

“Were you happy?”

“For a time. It was hard at first. All the things I was learning and doing happened with her by my side when deep down, I wanted you there with me.” He turned more and looked at her. “I tried to wait for you but I knew neither of us were in a place that would have been good for the other.” He looked at her stormy grey eyes and said, “The first big storm that hit here, the skies were the color of your eyes and I knew no matter how hard I tried to forget you or move on, I couldn’t.”

“The same thing happened to me with the blue waters I sailed on,” she confessed with a smile. “It made the nights extremely long since so many days I thought of you.”

“Do you have any regrets?”

“Yes…” she said. “The Dragon Pit. That will haunt me the rest of my days.”

Gendry leaned forward and kissed her. That day was always in the back of his mind but he did his best to try and put it behind him. 

“We can deal with all the messy bits later,” he told her. “Right now, I just want to lay here, holding you, and thinking how fortunate I am to have you here with me again.”

“When do you think you’ll tell Izzy?”

“After Bran leaves. I doubt she’ll remember what she said to you tonight anyway.”

“Did you know that’s how she felt?”

Gendry nodded. “She said something to me this morning that she hoped you’d stay forever.”

“She is amazing. I think I fell in love with her too.”

Laughing now, Gendry said, “She has that effect on people.”

“I think I need to go and see Jon first, before anything happens.”

“Or we could go together. Take Izzy. Go to Winterfell and see your new nephew. I know I told her when she was older but now, things have changed.”

Arya looked at him. “You’d do that?”

“Of course. Besides, Stannis burned down the Weirwood tree here since he followed the Lord of Light. There’s one at Winterfell. I’m don’t have a real religion so I might as well adapt to yours.”

Pouncing on him, her lips on his, Gendry let out a laugh. He could see in her eyes that she was truly happy and that was all he ever wanted to make her.

  
  


Bran was in the great hall when Arya walked in. His hands were in his lap like normal and his eyes fixed on her.

“So we are traveling north?” he said.

“We?”

“My sister is to be married. I need to be there.”

“Could you at least let me share my life moments with you before you tell me you already know?” Sitting down next to him, Arya said, “Please don’t tell anyone. I know with everything that has happened between Gendry and myself and how I just arrived the other day, some may have thoughts on this matter. I just want everything to feel that it’s for us.”

Bran nodded. “I’m happy for you, Arya. Truly I am. And I know you’ll be happy here.”

“Arya!” Izzy yelled running into the room but then stopped quickly when she saw Bran. “Oh... Your Grace, forgive me.”

“It’s alright Lady Baratheon, please come join us.”

Izzy walked cautiously towards the table and sat down next to Arya. Her eyes stayed down, looking at the table. It was obvious that Izzy was embarrassed and felt she had disrespected the king by running in and yelling. A plate was put in front of her and she took her fork and slowly started eating. Arya looked at Bran before stealing a piece of food from Izzy’s plate. 

Her eyes jumped to Arya’s and tried not to laugh at the face Arya made as she popped the food into her mouth. Izzy then started laughing when Arya did it again a moment later. Gendry was right, it was a belly laugh and infectious. 

“Someone’s happy this morning,” Gendry said walking over to the table and kissing Izzy on the cheek. “Good morning my little one.”

“Morning Papa!”

“How’s everyone today?” Gendry asked, taking the seat across from Arya.

“Fine,” she said, taking a sip of her drink, eyeing him over the top of the cup. “And you?”

He thanked the girl that brought over his plate and said, “To be frank, a little tired. Didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Arya’s eyes were as big as the plates in front of them as her eyes went from Gendry to her brother to the oblivious Izzy.

“Maybe you should have some milk of the poppy then Papa if you can’t sleep,” Izzy offered.

“You know what Izzy, that’s a good idea.” He shared a look with Arya and then over to the normal emotionless Bran who did have a small smile on his face at this exchange.

“My king, is there anything in particular you’d like to do while here in the Stormlands?” 

Bran looked over at Gendry and said, “Honestly, I just wanted to come and see you both. Get away from the capital for a few days.”

“Maybe you could tell me some stories?” Izzy said with a mouthful of food. Her eyes became big as her father looked at her and frowned for talking with her mouth full. She swallowed and said, “I’m sorry Papa… that was rude of me. Forgive me, Your Grace.”

“It’s alright, Lady Baratheon.”

“You can call me Izzy, Your Grace. Everyone does.”

Bran nodded but said, “I think the title of Lady Baratheon is very becoming on you. Tell me, what kind of stories would you like to know?”

Izzy thought for a few moments but then Davos, Brienne, Podrick, and Gilly all came down to the table. Gilly sat down right next to Izzy and she became distracted with tales of little Jon and baby Jeyne. Arya laughed and looked back over at Gendry.

He was staring at her with such care in his eyes. A small smile spread across his face as he took another sip of his drink. Arya was trying to suppress her smile and it only made Gendry hide a laugh by eating some more food. Gendry wanted to reach out and touch her hand but instead he just nodded, slightly at her. Arya smiled and then looked down the table.

It was strange for Arya to see so many important figures in her life around one table. All of them had survived the Battle of Winterfell together and in the end, the fury that was Daenerys. Now they were living in a new world, with six kingdoms under one crown and one independent, and the same family ruling the separate kingdoms. It was a strange world but a better world then how it was before. She felt this was the world her father had hoped for and was willing to lose his head to see one day.

“Ser Brienne,” Izzy said, “is it true that you fought Arya and she bested you?”

Arya and Brienne exchanged a smile before Brienne said, “She did. She’s a quick little thing. But it wasn’t a real fight, m’lady, just sparring.”

“Will you show me how to spar one day?”

“Of course, m’lady,” Brienne said with a smile. “More girls should know how to weld a sword.”

“That’s what Papa says. Which is why he always lets me practice with my wooden one he made me. Right Papa?”

Gendry smiled at his daughter and nodded. “I do. I like strong girls.”

There was muffled laughter from a few around the table as Arya smirked at Gendry and pursed her lips, almost hinting he would regret that later.

“Well,” Arya began, quickly trying to change the subject, “Why don’t Ser Brienne, Ser Podrick, and myself take Izzy for the day while you Gendry, Ser Davos, and my brother do whatever business that may need to be done.”

Izzy’s eyes beamed. “Please Papa? Can they show me things? I promise to be careful! Oh please Papa!”

Arya watched Gendry as she could tell he was a little nervous but knew that the three of them wouldn’t let anything happen to her.

“It’s fine with me but Izzy…” Gendry leaned forward a little on the table and put his index finger in the air and said, “But like in the forge, you listen to every single word they tell you.”

“Yes Papa! Thank you Papa!”

“You’ll probably be better at the sword than me by the time you’re seven,” Davos said to her.

“But Uncle Davos, you fought at the Battle of Winterfell! Papa told me!”

“Aye,” he said nodding. “I did. But I wasn’t near as good as Arya Stark with a staff in her hands that your father made for her. She took out nearly a dozen wights in no more than a minute.” Davos was leaning across the table now pointing at Arya. “It was a sight to see, my girl. A real sight.”

“Papa, you did? You made the weapon that Arya used?”

“I did. She drew it for me and I made it for her. I had to forge dragonglass weapons for everyone that was fighting. And then I made that one special for her.”

“Most amazing thing I ever saw,” Davos said to Arya.

Izzy looked over at Arya. “Papa never told me that story!”

“I wasn’t there to see it, Izzy.”

“Where were you then Papa?”

“On the front lines next to the Hound.”

Izzy turned and said, “Arya, was the Hound really that mean? People say he was mean but you knew him best didn’t you? Was he mean?”

Everyone sort of chuckled at Izzy’s question. All remembering a moment they shared with him before Arya said, “He was tough. He wasn’t very nice but he cared for me like I was his daughter. By the time I realized that, it was too late and he went up into the Red Keep. He was a very brave man. He saved me that day in King’s Landing and I miss him every day.”

“To Sandor Clegane,” Brienne said, lifting her cup.

Everyone followed and all took a sip of their drink. Arya did slowly and closed her eyes remembering the Hound’s hand on her neck and face saying,  _ “You come with me, you die here.” _

“You alright?” Gendry asked as the conversation shifted away from Arya.

“Yeah… fine. Just remembering the last words he said to me.”

Meals were finished and Izzy happily jumped up and down waiting for Arya, Pod, and Brienne to take her outside. Gendry told Arya that in the forge was her small wooden sparring sword he had made.

“Ser Pod, were you always a good fighter?” Izzy asked, holding his hand as they walked to a clear area to practice.

“No, m’lady. I always wanted to be a knight and at first, I was squire to Lord Tyrion, now Hand of the King. I fought with him at the Battle of the Blackwater.”

“Against my Uncle Davos?” Izzy asked, a strange look on her face. “You were on that side? But I thought…”

“Yes, m’lady. Back then, Lord Tyrion was acting Hand to King Joffrey, his nephew. But Lord Tyrion was arrested and they wanted me to speak against him. I couldn’t do that since he was such a good man. So his brother, Ser Jaime put me in the service of Ser Brienne and she trained me up to the fighter I am today.”

“Oh,” was Izzy’s answer, trying to work it all out but she was still confused. She figured she’d ask her father later.

Arya returned with the little practice sword and handed it to Izzy. “Just watch,” she said sternly and then looked at Pod with a smirk. “Alright Podrick, have a go.”

Brienne had to hide her smile but she knelt down next to Izzy and started describing the moves Pod and Arya were using.

“Arya is Water Dancing,” Brienne explained. “Since she’s so small, it makes her quicker and faster than her opponents.”

Pod and Arya’s swords clanged and ecohed around them. Arya was much faster than Pod, even with the years of being on a ship she hadn’t lost her quickness. Her feet moved around as if she really was dancing. Izzy didn’t bother to watch the swords, she watched Arya’s feet and how she jumped and dove over Pod’s sword arm. Brienne described the moves that she knew to Izzy.

“Do you see how Arya let’s Podrick come to her? She’s smaller and letting him use all his energy up to attack her,” Brienne explained. But then Arya jumped again and used a nearby barrell to propel herself into the air and come down behind Pod.

Laughing, Pod knew he couldn’t best Arya. So he put the sword tip into the ground and knelt before her.

“Oh get up!” she teased back up him, pulling him off the ground. 

“I fought off probably five hundred wights and you still are the fiercest swordsman alive.”

Arya did a playful curtsy to him before telling Izzy to come over to her. “Now, do you know how to balance?”

Izzy popped up on one foot but then quickly started hoping before she fell over. 

“Get up and try again. Every pain is a lesson.”

Arya walked over to Brienne and told Izzy to keep balancing. The two then began to spar and Izzy put her foot down to watch.

“No, balance,” Arya said, not taking her eyes off Brienne. 

“You’ve gotten better,” Brienne told Arya as they exchanged looks. “But I shouldn’t be surprised.” 

Needle pushed against the chest plate of Brienne’s armor and she shook her head. 

“Will you ever get another sword?”

“Jon had this made for me when I left Winterfell. It will be the only sword I ever fight with.” She turned and looked at Izzy and told her to bring her sparring sword over.

Podrick bent down and rested on his knees in front of Izzy and put his sword up in the air as a still target. Arya began talking to Izzy about her feet and moving them forward and backwards and to hit Podrick’s sword quick. She did it a few times, laughing the entire time. Arya couldn’t help but smile at her.

She started to imagine having children now. Teaching them the things she knew, not just sword fighting but also the things Maester Luwin taught her. She could tell them about the great families of the North. About the Mormonts and how they died defending the living. How the Boltons, Karstarks, and Umbers betrayed the Starks but then were defeated by the combined forces of Jon and Sansa. But how Alyce Karstark died defending Bran in the Godswood and how young Ned Umber was killed by the wights and turned by the Night King after they both swore fealty to Jon. There was an entire history of her family that needed to be shared and passed on and she and Sansa were there only ones able to do that. Jon too, of course, but his history was now cloudy.

“Ouch!” Izzy said, pulling Arya out of her thought. She shook her finger but put her hand right back on the wooden sword. “Pain is a lesson,” she said to only herself before trying again.

“So this is the great Arya Stark,” a King’s Guard said coming towards them.

“Ser Harold, what can we do for you?” Brienne asked him.

“Just wanted to see this for myself is all.”

Arya took Izzy’s hand and moved her closer to Podrick. He nodded at Arya as Pod started to slowly walk Izzy away from them.

“Pod, what…”

He shook his head at Izzy as he started to walk away before picking her up instead. “Princess Arya knows what she’s doing. We just need to get out of the way.”

“Ser Harold, may I suggest…”

“It’s alright Ser Brienne. Ser Harold, what house are you from?”

“Doggett?

“Doggett? From the Westerlands?” Arya asked, placing one foot in front of the other slowly as she cut the distance between them. Her voice was calm and even as she spoke. “I take it you were fond of the Lannisters?”

“They were our liege lords,” he answered, his hand on the hilt of his sword. “But I am loyal to my king.”

With a flick of her wrist, Needle spun around in her hand and then she placed her arms behind her back. Brienne smirked remembering when Arya did that when they spared.

“I’m glad to hear you are loyal to my brother. But I have a feeling you need to prove something here. Ser Brienne, could you bring other members out here. I think an audience is needed.”

“Are you sure that’s wise Princess?”

Arya glared at her for the use of title but said, “I think Doggett here would love to have an audience.”

A few minutes later, more members of the King’s Guard came over and then Arya noticed Gendry, Bran, and Ser Davos also emerged. Arya nodded at Pod towards them and he went over with Izzy and explained what was going on.

“Come here you,” Gendry said, taking Izzy from Pod’s arms. “I would say I think we should stop this but…”

“No,” Bran interrupted. “It’s good for Arya to show them something.”

Arya moved around in a circle around Doggett, Needle up against her spine. She said calmly, “After you Ser Harold.”

He took a step forward and swung his heavy sword at Arya from top to bottom but Arya, with her fast feet, danced to her left and then ducked under the back swing. A few of the men made comments and then stopped making sounds once Arya started using Needle to hit back at Ser Harold’s sword. The clanging of the steel and the grunts from Ser Harold were the only sounds heard. Arya did a forward roll to get away from another swing and hit him in the back with Needle. The sound echoed around the witnesses. Ser Harold grunted even louder and started to use more force behind him.

“Izzy, stay here with Pod,” Gendry said as he put her down and ran towards the forge. He was rifling through his storage. He knew it was in here somewhere. Then he saw it, in two pieces near the bottom. He grabbed the staff and ran back towards the crowd. He saw Arya moving her feet around, still able to give it to Ser Harold but he knew this man would get angry and relatiate. 

Ser Harrold used his elbow and shoved Arya in the back. She fell forward and Ser Brienne yelled that that was enough. Needle was out of reach but Arya jumped up and heard, “Arya, catch!” and Gendry tossed the staff to her. Only this one wasn’t made of dragonglass. She spun it around in her hand just like she did on the night Gendry gave her the other one. A smirk came to his face as he watched her weld it.

Arya blocked another swing from Ser Harold before kicking him in the chest plate. She spun enough to hit him with the staff on his left side then his right before pulling into two and holding both pieces over her head near his neck.

She pushed it enough into the skin to have him suck in some air before asking, “Do you yield?”

“I yield…”

Arya stood up and started walking towards Gendry with the staff in her hand. She went to pick up Needle when she heard someone yell, “Bad form!”

Ser Harrold was behind her, angry that he was beaten and ready to knock her over but before Arya could blink, Gendry was there. With one step, his fist met the jaw of Ser Harrold.

“Papa!” Izzy yelled. “You hit a knight!”

Gendry waved his wrist a little, realizing the pain that was now radiating through his bones and looked at Arya. “Sorry,” he told her. “You clearly can take care of yourself but, he had it coming.”

“Oh he certainly did,” Brienne said, picking him up off the ground. “You are lacking honor Ser Harrold. Princess Arya beat you fair and square.”

Arya took Gendry’s bruised hand into hers and said, “You stupid bull.”

Izzy ran over and said, “Papa! I can’t believe you did that! And that staff! Is that the same one?”

Arya looked at it and said, “No, it isn’t. This one doesn’t have dragonglass like the last one.” Her eyes now went to Gendry. “When’d you make this?”

“Not long after I last saw you,” he admitted.

“Why don’t you take him inside Princess and myself and the king will take care of this here.”

“Ser Davos,” Arya said to him. “He may have challenged me but I knew what I was getting into. If that counts for anything.”

Davos nodded before pushing Bran forward towards his King’s Guard.

“Izzy, run ahead and get some water on the fire. I need to clean these cuts.”

“Alright Arya,” she said, turning and running through the opened doors.

The two started walking into the castle and then towards the kitchen. Gendry was weary about how Arya was going to respond and it didn’t take long to find out how she felt.

Stopping for a moment, Arya looked at him and said, “I can’t believe you did that.”

“I knew you’d be mad but I don’t care,” was the answer. “I told you I would always protect you and I will rather you like it or not. I…”

She kissed him quickly and said, “I know.”

“You’re not mad? Or are you so mad you’re tricking me?”

“I’m not mad. Now come over here and sit,” she said forcefully before leaving to get what she needed for his hand.

Arya couldn’t help but smile about Gendry’s gallant gesture. It reminded her of him in the cave. Stepping in front of her before the Hound fought Ser Beric and then when he ran around the fire to grab her. She would always be fine with him protecting her in that manner. In fact, she admitted to herself as she grabbed the rags that she was a little turned on by it all.

“Arya,” Izzy said walking towards her. “Are you alright?”

“Of course, I’m fine.”

“I thought maybe you were hurt. I was scared.”

Bending down, Arya asked why she was scared.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Nothing is going to happen to me Izzy.”

“You don’t know that!” Izzy said, holding back tears. “Something could.”

Arya picked up Izzy and held her in her arms as she walked back to where Gendry was sitting. He got up right away and rushed over to them.

“Izzy? What’s wrong?”

“She was scared for me,” Arya explained. “She’s afraid something could have or will happen to me.”

Gendry looked at Arya and saw the sadness in her eyes as she held Izzy. Gendry put his arm around Arya and his hand on Izzy’s back.

“Hey, haven’t I told you all the scraps she’s gotten out of before?” Izzy nodded, breathing deep to stop her nose from running. “Well,” Gendry continued, “you really think she wasn’t going to be fine there?”

Izzy went into her father’s arms and buried her face in his shirt before saying, “You always told me she was the bravest girl you know but…”

“No buts, Izzy. She is. And you have to be brave. Don’t you remember what I told you? How my mum died when I was little and that Arya lost both her parents and two of her brothers? We had to be brave. We had to take care of ourselves for awhile there.”

“Then you found each other.”

“Exactly. We found each other and we started taking care of each other.”

“And now we’ll take care of you too,” Arya told her, rubbing Izzy’s back and pushing some of her dark hair out of her face. She looked at Gendry before saying, “I promise you Izzy, I’m not going anywhere.”

  
  


They were kissing in the hall outside of Gendry’s room that night. Izzy was laying in his bed, still upset from the days events. They both chuckled and pulled away.

“This is painful,” Gendry said, putting his mouth on her neck. “You have no idea how badly I want you right now.”

“I’d say come to my room but I know you don’t want to leave her just now.”

Gendry made a sound from deep in his throat before bringing his eyes back to Arya’s. “No, not just now. But that doesn’t mean…” He moved his right arm down the front of her body and found the laces to her pants. She watched his eyes carefully as he undid the laces and moved his hands inside of her pants, touching just a bit of her.

“What are you doing?” she asked, a little short of breath as his fingers moved around the folds of her. “Someone could see us…”

His lips were back on her neck again and he whispered in her ear, “No one will come looking for us.” He moved his fingers inside of her and Arya pushed her mouth into her chest, muffaling the cries.

Holding her up with his left arm, his right hand continued to pleasure her, ignoring the pain he felt from the punch, while Arya leaned back against the wall. She moaned a little more at the touch, having to push her left palm into the wall and her right hand gathered up the collar of his tunic. She pulled his lips to her, using her teeth to bit at his bottom lip a little. He pulled away and watched her face as his fingers continued to move in and out of her and his thumb traced along the outside.

Another moan before Gendry felt her tighten around his fingers and then release. Her body went a little limp in his arms as he removed his hand. His lips was on her face, tasting the sweat. 

“You play dirty,” Arya said with a laugh. “I wish I could marry you right now.”

“You do huh?” he said, still holding her as both of her arms were around his neck.

“Hmm. Then we could do what we wanted without any one saying otherwise.”

“I think we already are doing that.” He chuckled as he kissed her nose. She moved her hands back down to her pants and did the laces up again. 

She moved towards the door before opening it back up and looking at Izzy curled up in her father’s bed. Crossing her arms as she leaned against the doorframe, Arya couldn’t believe how fast this little girl wormed her way into her heart. For years, Arya had been tough, sadistic almost, and unwilling to be happy without killing someone. Now, here at Storm’s End with Gendry and Izzy, she found happiness.

Coming up behind her, Gendry put his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. “What are you thinking about?”

“How badly I want this. All of this. And more.”

Smiling to himself and kissing her cheek, Gendry answered. “Good. Because I want to give it to you.”

She moved her fingers along her jawline, over the scruffy beard. “You should shave this.”

“What? Don’t like it?”

“No, I like it. I just miss your face.”

Gendry chuckled at this. “Well look at you with your longer hair. What happened to the short hair?”

“It grew. Got tired of cutting it.”

“Same with the beard.”

Arya turned around now and looked at him. “Alright then. We’ll let Izzy decided.”

“Oh,” he said, making a face at her. “That’s low. You already know she hates it.”

“I know.”

Gendry kissed her playfully on her neck, causing her to giggle a little and try to wiggle away from him. But the word, “Papa,” brought them back to looking at Izzy.

“Hey my little one, are you alright?”

“Hmm hmm,” she answered through a yawn, sitting up in bed. Gendry was kneeling down in front of her now. “Can you and Arya lay down with me?”

Gendry looked at Arya and waited for her to say something.

“Of course, Izzy. Lay in the middle, alright?”

Izzy moved over while Gendry and Arya pulled off their boots and laid on either side of her. Arya put her arm under her head while Gendry laid flat on his back and Izzy snuggled up with him.

“Papa,” she said, through another yawn. “Tell me a story.”

“About what? You’ve heard almost all my stories.”

“Tell me,” she said yawning again. “Tell me about the Riverlands.”

Gendry moved his hand through his daughter’s hair and said, “The Riverlands are very beautiful…”

“Like Arya?”

“Yes Izzy. Like Arya. Her mother comes from the Riverlands.”

“Arya?”

“Yes Izzy?” Arya smiled at her even though Izzy’s back was to her. She looked at Gendry and waited for the question.

Izzy started to wipe her eyes as she turned her face to look at Arya. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too Izzy.”

She fell asleep fast and Arya looked at Gendry and said, “She falls asleep faster than you.”

“Must be hereditary.”

“Must be.”

Extending his right arm out to touch Arya’s face he echoed Izzy’s comment to her and added, “I love you.”

Arya kissed his palm. “Last time you saw me, you wanted me to come to Storm’s End…”

Chuckling a little at this Gendry finished, “We both took the long road.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those still reading, thank you for sticking with me!!! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> And I'm glad you guys are liking Izzy!


	11. Journeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry fine happiness together before they start the journey north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile. I needed a small break but hopefully those that are enjoying the story are still here to read what's next.

Gendry woke early that morning and looked over to see Izzy snuggled up next to Arya. He laid there for a few minutes looking at them. Izzy’s little thumb had fallen out of her mouth as she rolled over. Gendry touched her cheek and was just so glad the two of them were getting along. Even though he didn’t think about Arya that often, Izzy was the one that would bring back the memories.

The first time she ever asked for a story about when he was younger, Gendry didn’t know where to begin. His life in King’s Landing wasn’t much to talk about. So he talked about a little girl he knew who had cut off her hair and dressed like a boy while they traveled through the Crownlands and Riverlands north towards the Wall. Pretty soon, Arya was all Izzy wanted to hear when she asked her father to tell her a story. Izzy fell in love with Arya before she even met her. He knew if they ever did meet that Izzy would idolize that little girl from his stories.

The two girls laid there side by side. Arya’s low shallow breaths called Gendry back to those nights on the road. How many nights they just slept near each other, with Hot Pie nearby snoring away. But for Gendry, being close to her helped him sleep better. But everything about Arya made him better. Then Izzy made him great, or at least feel great and that he finally had a purpose in life.

Wanting Arya with him through it all was what he wanted originally. He still wanted it now but he didn’t mind the little detour that happened between there and now. Even more so when he saw the small smiles Arya gave Izzy and how Izzy wanted Arya to stay here with them. Everything was finally coming together.

He went to get out of bed when he heard Izzy yawn and say his name and that she was hungry. Gendry put his finger to his lips and picked her up.

“Let’s let Arya sleep a bit longer,” he told her, closing the door behind him. Gendry walked down to Izzy’s room. He put her down on her bed and picked out pants and a tunic for her to wear.

“What’s that for Papa?”

“I need to do some things in the forge. Thought you could help me.”

“What are we doing?” she asked excitedly.

Gendry picked her up and had her stand on the bed as he dressed her. “I need to finish the bow for Arya. And, I think it’s time she has a new sword.”

“But Papa, she loves Needle!”

“I know. But it’s too small for her now. So we need to make one for her that’s a bit longer and not too heavy. Now put one leg in.”

Izzy put her little hands in Gendry’s shoulders and stepped one foot into her pants then the other.

“Papa?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry for crying yesterday.”

He stopped with the laces and looked at her. “Don’t ever be sorry about that, Izzy. It was because of your mother, wasn’t it?”

“A little,” she admitted.

“I’m sorry I don’t talk about her as much as I should. We weren’t married that long before you were born. I didn’t know her like I should have. But I will always be thankful for her because she gave me you. I just never know what to say or to tell you so I don’t really say anything.”

“I understand. But Septa Flynn tells me about her since she knew her when she was little. She sometimes tells me stories of Mother but she says I look more like you than her but that’s alright. I like looking like you.”

Chuckling at this, Gendry said, “That makes me happy to hear. I just want you to be happy. I wish I had more stories of your mother. But I did care for her. Never forget that Izzy, alright?”

Izzy sat on the bed while Gendry got her boots on. She pushed her hair out of her face before saying, “I really do like Arya, Papa. I’m so happy she’s here.”

“Me too.”

“I know you are. I heard you two kissing last night.” Her laugh echoed in the room now.

“Izabella…”

Izzy continued laughing and covered her face quickly. Gendry started tickling her and her little laughs turned into loud howls. Gendry stopped at that and picked her up to sit her on his lap. 

“Would you really like Arya to stay here with us at Storm’s End?” he asked her sincerely. He knew he didn’t need a child’s blessing in this regard but yet, he still wanted to know how she felt about everything. Izzy was the most important thing in his life, other than Arya.

Izzy nodded. “Very much.”

“Well, I think she might. But first, we are going on a trip.”

“Where?” she asked excitedly.

“That part is a surprise. Now, let’s go downstairs and grab some bread and butter and get out in the forge. Alright?”

“Race you!” Izzy said taking off out of the room. 

Gendry followed slowly behind her, listening to the “You can’t catch me!” taunts from Izzy. She made it into the kitchen and Gendry picked her up quick.

“One day I’ll finally beat you,” he teased. He grabbed some bread for them and headed out to the forge.

Izzy skipped the entire way before grabbing the bench Gendry made for her so she could see everything. She pulled it as much as she could before he had to grab it himself. Izzy climbed up and watched her father start stoking the fire. He moved her bench a bit closer and gave Izzy the bellows. She loved doing that and Gendry smiled as she set her eyes on watching the fire and making sure she wasn’t going too fast.

Gendry went to get the rest of what he needed and started the process. He talked it out aloud to Izzy because he knew she’d ask questions. 

“Can I have a sword like Needle one day?” she asked.

“I think we can make that happen,” was the reply with a smile.

Ser Davos walked out and since Izzy wasn’t doing anything at that moment, she ran over to him and jumped into his arms. “Uncle Davos, Papa is making a new sword for Arya.”

“Is he now?” Davos questioned. “Well, that’s nice of him.”

“Morning,” Gendry said between hits of his hammer.

“Good Morning. The king informed me of some travel in the not too distant future. Mind telling me about it?”

Gendry’s eyes went to Izzy before he asked her to go inside and make sure everyone was getting their breakfast.

“Alright Papa,” she said running off.

Davos watched her before returning his attention to Gendry. He noticed Gendry didn’t make eye contact with him but focused on his work.

“So, what’s the news?”

Gendry kept hammering and then said, “I asked her and this time she said yes.”

“Put that damn hammer down,” Davos told her before going over and hugging him. “She did did she?”

“Well, technically she asked me this time but I had to say my peace about things first and then I asked her again.”

Davos put his hands on Gendry’s shoulders and said, “I’m happy for you. Truly. You deserve this. But what is this trip about the king was telling me?”

“Arya wanted to go see Jon and Sansa before we were married. I honestly wasn’t sure she’d come back so I made a decision. Izzy already wants to see the North and the Wall so, it seemed right.”

“So back beyond the Wall? That should be interesting.”

“It should,” Gendry said getting back to work. “At least this time I won’t have to worry about the dead trying to kill me or having to run miles back to you to get help.”

  
  


Arya turned over in bed to the sounds of the sea floating into the window. She blinked her eyes and didn’t see Gendry or Izzy. Stretching a little, Arya stood up, put on her boots, and went down to see who was around. As she walked down the stairs, she was fixing the single braid in her hair. It had come loose in the night but she didn’t bother brushing it.

Bran was sitting there eating at the table as Arya walked in. Gilly was also down there speaking with him. 

“Good Morning,” she said in her cheerful tone to Arya.

“Morning Gilly. Brother, anything you want to share with me this morning before I have a chance to speak?”

“Not presently.”

“Oh good,” Arya answered. “Gilly, how are you liking King’s Landing?”

“Well enough,” she replied, honestly. “I do miss Horn Hill and Sam’s mother. She has been so lovely. And she loves the children so I travel there often with them.”

Arya was glad to hear that things for Gilly had worked out for the better. Gilly’s life wasn’t one to be jealous of but yet, she had made something of herself and had become a respected woman in her brother’s court. The same could be said for Gendry, Arya thought, he was just a bastard blacksmith once, sold to work at the Wall. Now, he was Lord Baratheon, Warden of the East and soon to be brother-in-law to the King of the Six Kingdoms and the Queen in the North.

“Bran, how soon do you think we should travel?” Arya asked her brother.

“Within a fortnight, weather will be calmer. Take the ships to White Harbor or up the coast to Hardhome.”

“Is that where Jon is?”

Bran nodded, once. “He is currently and probably will be for awhile. The wildlings move a bit from place to place. Always wondering if more survived when the Night King and his army moved south.”

“Bran told me they found others from my home a few years ago. The ones that survived not just the Night King but the winter too,” Gilly included, looking a little somber about the fact.

“Are there still many tribes?”

“Some,” was Bran’s answer. “Like many did under Mance Rayder, many are joining under Tormund since there aren’t as many left in this world.”

Arya nodded. She had assumed the population of the wildlings was seriously affected by the army of the dead but it was nice to know that some had survived and that their culture would survive.

“I’m going to go find Gendry,” she finally said. She smiled to both Gilly and Bran and headed out of the room but was stopped by Brienne.

“I wanted to let you know that the situation with Ser Harrold has been handled.”

“Ser Brienne, I was as responsible as he was. I knew what I was getting into.”

Putting her hand up, Brienne said, “To be fair, Princess, he had a plan and wanted to follow through. It wasn’t about hurting you but embarrassing you.”

“He didn’t succeed though, did he?”

“No, he didn’t.”

Arya looked at this amazing woman who had defied all the odds of what her role in life should have been and said, “You know as well as I that everyone doubts us. They think we are weak and submissive but you are I are stronger than that and will always triumph. But thank you, Ser Brienne, for your work with my brother. I feel safer every day knowing that he has you there to protect him.”

“Thank you Princess Arya. It was a pleasure to have served your mother and then your sister so this honor serving your brother the king is humbling.”

“You deserve it.”

“You deserve happiness too.”

Arya smiled at her. “Soon.”

_ Soon… _ she thought to herself as she walked away.

Maybe the Hound would now be glad she had decided to live and was finally finding her happiness. Or he’d make some kind of comment about it to make her angry.

Hearing the sound of the hammer against the steel, Arya headed towards the forge. She could see Gendry talking to Izzy.

“There you two are.”

Izzy spun around quickly and said, “No! It’s a surprise! You can’t see!” She jumped off her bench and went running at Arya. “Don’t look!”

Gendry started laughing and looked at Davos and shrugged. 

Picking up Izzy, Arya asked why she couldn’t see it now.

“Because it’s not ready yet! Papa wants to surprise you. It was his idea so don’t spoil it.”

Arya eyed Gendry who just shook his head as if he wasn’t involved with any of it. But then he smiled as Izzy started talking to Arya about what she wanted to do that day.

The two of them together made Gendry feel lucky in that moment. He looked over at Davos and even he was smiling at Arya holding Izzy and the two of them just looking and being so natural together.

“I’m happy for you,” Davos told him, patting Gendry’s back. “You are fortunate.”

“I’m aware.” For a brief second, Gendry remembered something the Hound said to him all those years ago. The Hound didn’t understand why Arya was choosing him but was willing to try and understand.

“What’s so funny?” Arya asked him.

“Thinking is something the Hound said to me back at Winterfell.”

“I’m sure it was special.”

Gendry nodded, crossing his arms and letting out a small laugh. “It was.”

“Papa, when will you tell me where we are going?”

“Once we get there.”

“That’s not very nice,” Izzy said in a cross tone. 

Walking over towards Arya and Izzy, he said, “We will have to leave very soon. I’m sure King Bran has already told his sister what will need to happen. But first,we are heading to King’s Landing.”

Izzy started to clap excitedly. “Really? Does that mean I get to see Jon and Jeyne?”

“I’d expect so.”

She squirmed out of Arya’s arms and went off yelling, “Lady Gilly! Lady Gilly!”

Standing there next to Gendry, Arya touched his hand lightly before their fingers interlocked. He looked down at it then back at her eyes. 

“We should make arrangements to leave for King’s Landing,” she said softly. “I think we should travel with Bran and then have Davos get us a ship to go to Hardhome, north of the Wall.”

Nodding, Gendry agreed with her. “I’ll have to see to a few things here since I don’t believe we will be back for at least six weeks. But I don’t mind. Everything is as it should be here.”

The two of them headed back inside but not before Arya asked what he was making for her.

“If I tell you, Izzy would have my head.”

Arya eyed him but then smiled. She loved that he wasn’t as forthcoming as he use to be. He enjoyed being playful with her, it was obvious, and it made Arya so at ease with everything.

She had never fully understood what Bran had meant about it was what she  _ needed _ in life that mattered until she realized the gaping hole in her heart. She had survived years without Gendry but yet, having him there with her at Winterfell made her realize how important he was in her life. Those feelings she had when she asked him to be her family came back and he was the only man in this world that truly knew her. He was the most important person in her life. 

Gendry completed her. He was the softness while she was the jagged edges. He was the words of wisdom while she thought with instinct. They ebbed and flowed together; they fit together and complemented each other. And that was why everything felt so natural for Arya to be around him.

“Gendry,” she said, stopping him before they entered the hall where everyone had gathered.

“Yes?”

She leaned up and kissed him softly before saying, “Thank you.”

“For what?” he asked with a quizzical look in his face.

“For always being my port in the storm.”

  
  


They laid together that night in Gendry’s bed. He was holding her close. Their clothes were still on and Gendry had decided to let Arya make all the decisions that night. Right now, however, it was obvious she just wanted to feel the closeness between them. Her head was nuzzled under his chin on his chest and her right hand was resting on his chest. He listened to her breathing and watched as her eyes were getting heavy. She was fighting sleep now; blinking her eyes opened to look at him.

“Get some rest,” he whispered to her, kissing her forehead lightly.

Arya shook her head. “I’m not really tired,” she admitted. “It’s more that I’m comfortable.”

“Hmm.”

Moving a little to adjust her eyes, Arya looked at him. “Tell me a story.”

He laughed at this. “Usually only my daughter wants stories. What do you want to hear?”

“Tell me about why you wanted me to be your lady.”

Exhaling a little louder than he wanted, Gendry looked at her. “I know I shouldn’t have done it. Looking back on it, I was an idiot. I was too excited about everything. I had wanted to come and find you and thank you and maybe…”

“Maybe what?”

Now he laughed. “The Hound called me on it. He knew about us, what happened before the battle. He was very protective of you. Even cornered me in the forge to try and figure out why of everyone, you chose me. He didn’t think I was good enough for you and threatened to cut my balls off if I hurt you.”

A small tear fell on Arya’s cheek and then she laughed. “He was something. I never thought I’d ever feel this way about him. He was a miserable shit but yet, when it came to me, he really did love me like a father.” She leaned up now and moved away from Gendry a little bit. “I was prepared to go and live and not die there just like he wanted. I tried to get out of the city but then, the buildings came down around me. I watched Daenerys and her dragon burn innocent people. I honestly thought I died there. I can remember laying there in the rubble, my ears were ringing, and every inch of my body hurt. The pain was just radiating everywhere. I found Jon and then I just wanted to kill Daenerys. I wanted her dead as badly as I wanted Cersei dead.”

She turned now and looked at him. Gendry had sat up in bed and listened to her speak. 

“The anger I felt… not even the anger I felt towards Walder Frey could have matched it. I didn’t recognize myself. Even more so since my list was finished. Every single person that had been on that list at one point in time were all dead. Even the Hound, Thoros, Ser Beric, and Melisandre were dead. I had made it back to Winterfell, I had reunited with my siblings, I had found you again, but yet, I wasn’t fulfilled. So I did what I do best: run.”

“Arya…”

“I don’t need you to feel sorry for me or to make excuses for me. I need you to just be the person you’ve always been with me. The person who was angry at me I didn’t name Tywin Lannister to Jaqen and end the war sooner. The person who knows I can handle myself and take care of myself but is willing to stop me from making mistakes like with the Hound in the damn cave. I need you to just be there and love me for all of my flaws and faults and you do and you have and I need you to forgive me.”

Gendry hadn’t moved as she spoke but now he looked at her. “Forgive you? For what?”

“Everything.”

“I don’t forgive you because you didn’t do anything wrong. Not to me. I was an idiot that night, I already said it. When I said lady I didn’t mean the traditional lady. I told you this. If I would have just kept my mouth shut and told you what I was originally going to tell you before Daenerys stopped me…”

She put a finger on his lips to stop him from talking and asked, “What were you going to say to me that night?”

Gendry moved forward a little, putting his hands on Arya’s hips and pulling her closer to him. He took a deep breath and said, “That I was going to follow you to the ends of the earth. I didn’t want to be anywhere without you. You, flaws and all, were all that I ever wanted. Your strength, resilience, and love was what I needed in my life. You were the one steady thing I could depend on and you always made me want to be a better man, a worthy man.”

Pressing her forehead against his and touching his cheek, Arya let out a weak laugh. “That would have changed a lot of things that happened these last five years.”

“It would have,” he admitted. “I love you. I love you more now than I did then. I couldn’t give you then what I can now in ways of a life but my feelings for you, Arya Stark, are stronger because we found our way back to each other. Through everything, we are exactly where we’re supposed to be. Together.”

“You’re wrong about the Hound.”

Gendry chuckled now. “Wrong how?”

“The entire time we were riding to King’s Landing, he was trying to get me to go to Storm’s End, to come here. To you. Even called me the love of your life. He knew out of everyone I could be with, I chose you for a reason.”

“And what reason was that?”

“You were home. Not Winterfell or any place else but you.”

She kissed him now, softly; her lips brushed his before she straddled him. Her fingers started to untie the string of her collar before she pulled off her tunic. She pressed her body against him, feeling his fingers climb their way up her bare back. 

Gendry scooped her up and laid Arya down before taking off his shirt. He brought his lips down to hers and felt her fingers on his waist, moving around the muscles of his stomach.

He made a sound in his throat at the sensation and felt Arya smile as he kissed her. She then moved her fingers under the top of his pants and felt the hair that grew there and then felt him. She moved her fingers down around the top and felt the intensity in his kisses now.

Arya moved her hands up and down the shaft, feeling his breathing picking up with every stroke. She felt a little wetness at the top and kept stroking until he said, “Any more of that and I’ll be done for the night.”

A small laugh escaped her lips as she released him but started to untie his pants. Gendry moved from being over top of her and pushed his pants off. He then went to hers and hurriedly pulled them off. Pulling the blankets back, he picked up Arya and placed her head on the pillows before he put his lips on her neck. His fingers quickly went between her legs and started to touch her. The wetness surprised him; she had become excited just by his reactions. He inserted another finger and heard a moan deep in her throat.

She leaned up a little and took his face in her hands. She moved her tongue against his lips, easing him to part his. Gendry moved his arm up her back and cradled her, his fingers stroking Arya’s collarbone while their tongues continued to touch and move around the other.

Gendry’s other hand was still going in and out of Arya while she moved her hand to touch him again. She circled the top of his cock before pushing her fingers down and then back up; feeling the pressure of his body against hers with each stroke between them. 

He wanted her so badly. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out but yet, he waited for her. Arya moved herself enough and picked up her legs to wrap around Gendry’s waist before she brought him to her.

“Be with me,” she whispered, pulling her lips and face away from his. “Make love to me Gendry.”

His hand replaced hers and he entered her. They moved together at first; Gendry moved slowly, letting himself feel every inch of her. His hand rested against her cheek and her lips moved enough to kiss his palm. Arya moved her her hands down along his back, feeling every bump of his spine. She moved her hips with him with every thrust, watching him to see exactly what he liked. 

At Arya’s insistence, as she clung tighter to him, Gendry started to to quicken his pace. His lips were on hers but then, he put his arm underneath of her shoulders and then the other under her lower back. Gendry rolled onto his side, pulling Arya with him until she was on top of him.

“It worked,” he said, almost amazed as Arya started laughing. She buried her face in his chest and for a moment, they didn’t move. His hand went to her long braid and then to her cheek.

“Hmmm,” Arya murmured as she pressed her body against his and started to move her hips. Her eyes found Gendry’s and watched his expression as she moved. His hands were on her, holding on tightly with every movement until Arya pushed herself away from him and arched her back. Gendry’s hands went up to her chin and neck, his elbows feeling her nipples pressed against him. She was enjoying this and wasn’t about to have it end now.

Arya’s hands pressed against Gendry’s chest as she moved her hips up and down. She could tell by his breathing that he was trying to last as long as he could. She smiled to herself as she came down to kiss him before she put her hand between her legs to feel them both.

She felt the goosebumps come over Gendry’s legs as she started to feel herself and touch the base of his cock. They both started to move faster together now. Gendry, using every bit of strength he had left, leaned up, almost seated, with Arya riding him. 

Their eyes never left each other as Gendry thrust deeper into her and she felt herself go. Arya collapsed onto Gendry, his arms engulfed her immediately and then felt himself release.

Laying down, still holding her on top of him, Gendry kissed her forehead and murmured, “I love you.”

“Hmm,” she answered through a laugh. “That was nice.”

“It was,” was the chuckled response. 

Moving her sweaty body from his, Arya rested her head on his chest and threw one leg over his. Gendry’s arm went to her thigh and rested his hand there.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Anything.”

“I sometimes hope that I’ll be with child,” she told him, burying her face in his chest. “I know how you feel about bastards but my own fear right now… if we are lucky, I don’t care that it happens before we were married.”

Gendry had his hand on his head as she spoke. He moved his thumb back and forth and really listened to her. He knew saying, “it doesn’t matter to me” would ease her fear or worry. Or even telling her that the only thing that matters to him is her. Arya was as stubborn as him, nothing was going to change her mind about anything.

“Say something?” Arya insisted.

“Can I tell you something, truthfully?”

Her lips against his chest, she nodded.

“I hope so to.”

Those words were exactly what she needed to hear.

  
  


_ One Week Later _

 

Izzy was running around Sam and Gilly’s apartments with Jon and Jeyne. The shrieks of the children and laughter echoed everywhere but no one complained.

Arya was surprised with the progress made in King’s Landing since their arrival. She spent her days exploring while Gendry spent time with Bran and those of the Small Council. He didn’t have any authority on the Small Council but since Storm’s End still produced the many soldiers for the King’s army and navy, they liked him to share his insights..

They were planning on leaving for Hardhome at the end of the week, just three days away. But first, Arya planned to spend as much time with Bran that allowed, when she wasn’t lurking around the streets.

“You don’t have to sit with me,” he told her one afternoon as he was transcribing various historys to Sam.

“I don’t mind. I find it interesting. First hand accounts almost.”

“What will you say to Jon?”

“About what?” Arya questioned.

“All of it.”

Arya’s face twisted up, confused and Sam stood up and said, “Excuse me, Your Grace, I just…” He didn’t have a real answer and just backed away.

“What are you going on about?”

Bran turned enough to look at her and rested his hands in his lap. “Your journey. Going to Storm’s End. Marrying Gendry.”

“Jon knows me better than that. I’ll tell him what I want to tell him.”

“And what about Sansa?”

Arya stood up now, annoyed about her brother’s inquisition.

“Bran, there isn’t anything to say. I left, I came back, I went to him. I don’t know what you’re getting at.”

“You will,” he said; his tone never changed as he spoke. “In a nine days time, you will.”

Arya looked at him again before saying that she was going to go find Gendry. She walked down the hall and almost into Lord Tyrion.

“Oh, Princess,” he said quickly.

“I’m sorry,” she answered. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

Tyrion looked at her and smiled, genuinely. “It does me good to see you again.”

Arya nodded. “Likewise. And thank you, for all that you’ve done to help my brother. I know you didn’t want this post but it appears that you have been holding up his requests from you.”

“I try my best, Princess.”

She cringed at that word. She hated it far more than Lady but understood that some people wouldn’t budge on the matter.

“Tell me, honestly, how is my brother?”

“He’s the same as ever. But, it’s his ideas for the future that are most insightful. I’m not sure how much is from what he knows or what he thinks will be best.”

Arya smiled now. “I was always better than him at things when we were children. I’m glad to see that he’s finally better at something than I.”

“We all have our strengths. Even the Lannisters.”

“And what of you, Lord Tyrion? How are things at Casterly Rock?”

Tyrion put his hand forward, indicating to Arya that they should walk a little as they spoke.

“I have a very good man overseeing things there for me. There are a few younger Lannisters still living who can take up the Rock when they come of age. But until then, I am Lord and Warden of the West although being Hand of the King is enough for me. I will pass the torch when the time comes.”

“Not thinking of marriage?”

He chuckled a little before saying, “Not many women want to marry an imp.”

“If I recall, Lord Tyrion, you had many a a lady in your bed.”

“Most were paid.”

“Still didn’t mean they didn’t enjoy it.”

Now a hearty laugh escaped his lips. “You are very different then your siblings. Even Jon.”

“We are the most alike actually.”

“That’s obvious but yet, you’re still so very different.”

Arya stopped walking and said, “Lord Tyrion, on my travels I saw many more like you. Maybe that’s not what you want but, we all deserve to be happy.”

“Thank you Princess Arya but I am happy. I feel more fulfilled being Hand to your brother than anything else I’ve ever done. We are really changing things here, making a difference. All those hopes the previous claimants to the throne had are being realized. But, let me ask you: are you happy?”

Her attention went from Tyrion to the sound of laughter echoing in the hall. She heard Izzy’s laugh and Gendry’s voice coming towards them. They turned the corner, Izzy running away from Gendry and him running to catch her. 

Arya looked at Tyrion and said, “I am.”

“Ahh the bastard blacksmith,” Tyrion said, holding out his hand to shake Gendry’s. He had told Gendry five years ago to wear that title like armor. Just like he had to Jon all those years before at Winterfell. “And how are you Lady Izabella of Storm’s End?”

“Very well, my Lord Hand,” she answered, dipping into a curtsy. “I wished we could have hosted you at Storm’s End.”

“Yes m’lady, it was a shame I missed it. But, I was needed here. Not as much time for fun and games as there use to be for me.”

Gendry and Arya exchanged a look and a laugh at his comment.

“Will you be traveling with us? Papa and Arya say we are going somewhere but they refuse to tell me. I must wait for the surprise.”

Tyrion looked at the two of them. “No, m’lady. I don’t believe I will be. But please know I will come to Storm’s End to see you once I am able.”

“You are always welcome, my Lord Hand.” She curtsied again before turning and jumping up into Gendry’s arms.

“Why don’t you go find Jon and Jeyne?” he suggested. 

“Or Ser Pod!”

“Or Ser Pod.”

She wiggled out now and took off down the halls.

“Podrick tells me just how fond of her he is,” Tyrion said as the three of them turned to walk down the hallway. “As much as he enjoys being a knight, I think Lady Izabella makes him rethink a few things about his life.”

“She has that effect on people,” admitted Arya.

Gendry smiled at this and looked back to Tyrion and said, “We are traveling north. First, north of the Wall to see Jon. Should we bring him any news?”

“Well, he is free to move about the North now,” Tyrion told them. “The Unsullied have moved on from Naath to Essos. They are in Meereen with the Second Sons. I doubt Grey Worm will come back here. But, I have a feeling Jon is fine where he is. It’s more self exile now.”

Arya understood that. Jon needed to make a new life for himself, away from the lords and ladies of Westeros.

“Do give him my best when you see him, and my dear former wife. I’m glad to know that she delivered a healthy boy. Please tell your sister just how happy I am for her. She really does deserve every happiness.”

“You do care for her, don’t you?”

Tyrion looked at Arya with a quizzical expression. “Of course I do. She was still a child when we were wed and I did everything I could to protect her. She didn’t deserve the treatment my cruel nephew put upon her or the games my sister played with her. But, she thankfully came out the other end. Sansa is a true hero in that sense. I respect her more than anyone else and care for her deeply, regardless of what has come to pass between us.”

“I shall tell her so when I see her.”

He smiled at her. Then, he looked at them both and asked, “The king mentioned something in passing that part of the reason for this trip is a wedding. Who is to be wed?”

Gendry and Arya smirked at each other before Tyrion said, “You?”

“Is it so hard to believe Lord Tyrion that I would marry?”

“No, Princess it’s just…”

“What?” she asked in a teasing tone.

“I… I mean… besides Winterfell, how do you two know each other to marry so quickly?”

“Why don’t we sit and drink some wine and we can tell you about it?” Gendry offered before putting his arm around Arya’s shoulders and walking towards the hall.

  
  


“Send a raven when you see our brother,” Bran said to her as they were all at the harbor.

“Last time I saw him, we were standing here,” Arya lamented.

“He’ll be glad to see you.”

“I’ll miss you little brother.”

He smiled at her and put one arm around her as she hugged him. “You’ll stop here on your way home.”

“You say that as if you know everything,” she teased.

Arya went over to Brienne and Pod and thanked them for everything before Izzy ran over and hugged them both and then Sam and Gilly and the children.

Gendry stood by Bran and said, “I hope I make her happy.”

“You will because you already do.”

“Hmm,” Gendry murmured, watching Arya talk to Sam and Gilly about what to tell Jon.

“Lord Baratheon, just remember what I always told you.”

“I will.”

Izzy can over now and said, “Thank you, Your Grace, for coming to visit us at Storm’s End and letting us stay with you in King’s Landing.”

“It was my pleasure Lady Baratheon.”

Izzy ran back over to the children before Gendry asked Bran, “You always call her Lady Baratheon. Why is that?”

“It’s who she is and it’s who she’ll remain, even after you marry my sister.”

Gendry thought about the words Bran had just said before he started laughing. He was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of his eyes as he looked at Bran. “I don’t think I’ll ever fully understand your gift.”

Walking over to them, Arya asked what was so funny.

“Nothing important,” Gendry told her. He put his hand out and shook Bran’s one last time. “Thank you for also letting me have your Master of Ships.”

Bran nodded and then was turned by Podrick so they could all watch the small group leave.

  
  


Hardhome had grown out of rubble in the last few years. Arya and Gendry both knew it was destroyed when the Night King and his army attacked it and Jon got as many wildlings to safety that he could. But now, it was a thriving fishing village, doing trade with ships from Pyke and King’s Landing and as far away as Essos.

Arya anxious stood against the railing, looking over the various groups of people she could see. Izzy came over to her, bundled in her new Northern robes that Bran had given them, and couldn’t believe it.

“This is snow?”

“Yes. See, cold, wet, and white.”

Izzy giggled. “Do you see your brother yet?”

“No, not yet.” But Arya was looking hard at each of the groups but yet, she still didn’t see him. Or the red headed wildling Tormund.

Gendry came over and couldn’t believe he was north of the Wall again. He honestly never thought he would be. He pulled his robe tighter around his neck and could tell Arya wanted to get off the ship as soon as possible and find Jon.

“Here,” he said to here, pulling something from behind his back. “It’s your surprise.”

Arya watched Gendry pull the cloth back on the hidden item and he produced a new sword for her. Izzy stood there anxious as Arya took it, noticing the light weight, the perfect balance, and the longer length.

“I know nothing will replace Needle but, you need something a bit longer so I thought…”

She pointed the sword down and leaned forward and kissed him quickly. “Thank you. And for my bow.”

“Now you’re ready to face anything.”

Arya looked back to the coast while the crew did the last few steps to secure the ship. Gendry took the moment to pick up Izzy.

“I don’t have to remind you about…”

“Manners? No, Papa. I know that this part of the trip is for Arya.”

“Good girl,” he said kissing her cheek.

She made a noise and said it scratched her.

“It’s too cold up here to shave it! My cheeks would be red!”

Izzy giggled again. “Will you shave it before we get to Winterfell?”

Arya and Gendry still hadn’t told her they were getting married. They did say that they were going to Winterfell on the way back home.

“We shall see.”

“Good. Because I know Arya and I both don’t like it.”

He laughed and then saw Arya quickly walk down the gangplank to the dock. Gendry followed, carrying Izzy, and watched her start to walk towards the town and away from the water. Her eyes searching the faces around her.

Ser Davos was right behind them and said, “It’s still colder than all the hells up here.”

“Better than Storm’s End in the middle of summer,” Gendry told him.

“Aye, that’s truth.”

Arya kept walking, seeing the wildlings staring at her and started to hear murmurs of, “She killed the Night King” and “That’s the hero of the North” but Arya ignored them and continued searching for Jon.

Then she saw the red head. “Arya Stark,” Tormund said. “Back from her adventure.”

“Do you know where my brother is?”

Tormund turned his head and yelled, “Snow!” He turned back and asked Gendry as he shook his hand, “How’s the big women? Didn’t want to come up here and see me?”

Arya ignored Tormund’s comment and looked over towards where Tormund had yelled. That was when Arya and Jon’s eyes met. Arya let out a small squeal almost before taking off to run at her brother. Jon was also running but stopped short and Arya jumped into his arms.

“You’re home,” he said, holding her tight. He shut his eyes, pressing the lid together to hold in the tears.

“I’m home.”

He opened his eyes as he set her down and saw Gendry and Davos behind them. “Gendry!” he said, going over to him and hugging him. “How are you?”

“Well, well,” he said simply.

“You looked better than I expected,” Davos said, going in for his hug. “You’re not frozen up here.”

“No, we do alright.”

Gendry turned and put his hand out for Izzy. “Jon, allow me to introduce my daughter, Izabella Baratheon.”

Jon’s eyes darted to Arya but she was smiling at Izzy as she dipped into her curtsy. “It’s a honor to meet you...” she told him. She wasn’t sure what to call him and looked at her father and then Arya.

“You can call me Jon,” he told her, noticing her hesitation. “Come, come inside.”

Her eyes then went to Tormund and became big as she stared at him. “You can call me Tormund,” he told her. “Don’t be scared little one. I’m fought with your papa at Winterfell.”

Gendry extended his arm and touched Gendry’s shoulder. “Don’t know how we survived that night.”

“But we did. We all did, thanks to that one that,” Tormund said, picking up Arya into his arms and spinning her around. 

“Alright, alright, put her down,” Jon said before they were all ushered into Jon’s home. It was a tall building with fireplaces on each end and one in the middle. A woman stood by one fireplace and was throwing ingredients into a pot.

“Orella,” he said. The woman turned and had hair black as night but a sweet smile on her face. “This is my sister.”

“You’re Arya.”

“I am.”

“You’re right, Jon, she does look like you.”

Jon kissed the woman’s cheek and it was the first genuine smile Arya had ever seen on her brother’s face. He was truly happy here. He had found something in this place, his own life away from being Ned Stark’s bastard or King in the North or even the murderer of Daenerys Targaryen. 

Izzy’s eyes were looking outside at the children running. Arya bent down next to her and said, “Would you like to go outside and play with them?”

Nodding, Izzy looked at her father and then at Jon. “It’s alright,” Gendry told her. “You can go out there.”

She was becoming a bit shy and it was Orella that did something.

“Come here sweet thing,” she said in her soft voice. “My sister’s daughter is playing out there. Verna,” Orella called through the opened door. The little girl, around five, came running in. She pushed back the hood of her fur jacket. “This is our friend Izzy from the South. Can you and the other children take her to play?”

Verna nodded, her red hair shining from the light of the fire. She put her hand out for Izzy who looked back at Arya and Gendry. It wa Arya that went to her first.

“Go ahead,” she told her. “Remember, you’re north of the Wall now. A place you always wanted to see. The best way to see anything is to meet the people that live here.”

Izzy nodded with a smile and went off with Verna. Jon watched Arya stand up and move back towards Gendry who lovingly put his hand on her back for a moment.

“Sit, sit!” Orella insisted, bringing over a tray with some hot beverages and some food. She then placed herself on the arm of the chair Jon was sitting in. Arya noticed just have natural they looked together, as if they knew each other their entire lives.

“When did you come back?” Jon asked Arya before taking a sip of the drink.

Arya took one as well, it was warm mead and felt good against her throat. She looked down at the ground and admitted, “About a month now. Maybe less.”

“A month?” Jon repeated, an eyebrow raised. He then noticed Arya looking at Gendry out of the corner of her eye. Orella placed her hand on Jon’s and smiled at him. This made him smile as well before saying, “I’m just glad you’re back. And you’re safe. How was Storm’s End?”

Smirking at her big brother and watching Gendry use his free hand to cover his mouth to keep from laughing, Arya answered, “Nice this time of year.”

“So you’ve come to tell me…”

Now it was Gendry’s turn to speak. “We would very much like to be married at Winterfell.”

“That is some good news.” Jon stood up and pulled Gendry from his seat and hugged him. “Took the two of you long enough but it’s happening now.”

Arya eyed her brother before saying, “No resistance? No inquisition?”

“What did I tell you all those years ago at Winterfell?”

Arya looked over at Gendry and repeated the words, “That he was a good and decent man.”

“Exactly. I highly doubt he’s changed.”

“No,” Arya said smiling at Gendry. “He’s still the same stubborn blacksmith I knew since I was a child.”

Jon started asking Arya about everything she saw on her travels. Orella was amazed by the stories and couldn’t believe there was so many different people in Essos compared to Westroes. She had already told Gendry everything on their trip to King’s Landing and then on the ship here so he was standing by the door, watching Izzy play with the other children.

Orella stood up and walked over to him. “She’s a beautiful little girl,” she said. “Very spirited too.”

“She is.”

“But she isn’t Arya’s daughter?”

Gendry shook his head. “No, I married while Arya was gone.”

“It’s odd, isn’t it how sometimes people behave so similarly but have never met?”

He looked at Orella now with her raven dark hair and bright green eyes staring at him with such a sweet smile on her face.

“It’s almost as if you were always destined to have that child and she have a matching spirit to your great love.”

Crossing his arms now, Gendry looked at her with a twisted expression on his face. But yet, he understood what this wildling woman was saying. 

“How did you and Jon come to be married?” Gendry asked, turning the conversation back towards the group.

“Not like the old ways,” Orella said with a laugh and then explained that Jon would have to capture her.

“Tormund and I both agreed that some traditions could be forgotten. That was one of them. At least here,” explained Jon. “

“What did you call it little crow, modernizing?” Tormund said before taking a long gulp of his drink.

Izzy came running inside and said, “Papa! Papa! Can I go with Verna and see their forges? I told her I had to ask you since we weren’t just playing now.”

Gendry leaned down on one knee to get to her eye level. He took both of her hands in his and said, “You can but remember…”

“I know, I know. Be careful.”

“Listen for my call when it’s time to come back in.”

Izzy was already halfway out of the door by then. Jon chuckled and said, “She never slows down does she?”

“Not one bit.”

“Reminds me of someone at that age.”

Arya glared at Jon. “I’m going to blame you for most of that behavior.”

“I didn’t make you who you are.”

“No, but you certainly encouraged me.”

“She’s got you there, Jon,” chuckled Gendry, tossing a piece of meat into his mouth. “But wait, you were telling us how you two…”

Jon leaned forward and said, “After everything that happened with Dany and King’s Landing, I was prepared to live alone for the rest of my life. I didn’t think I deserved happiness or forgiveness. It was always just easier to go along with what was right in front of me. Until Orella was right in front of me and it just fit.”

Sitting back on the arm of the chair, Orella said, “He was hesitant to even speak to me. But eventually we became friends. And then, we both knew there wasn’t anyone else we wanted to spend our lives with.”

Arya and Gendry looked at each other; a smile came across Arya’s lips and she looked down to avoid Gendry’s big goofy grin. 

“It’s only because she wouldn’t have me,” was the comment Tormund made.

“No woman will ever be lucky enough to have you Tormund.”

“Ser Brienne would.”

Jon rolled his eyes but went back to focus on Arya. “But tell me, little sister, have you told Sansa your news yet?”

“No but I know she’ll support this. She was fond of Gendry at Winterfell. Do you talk with her often?”

Jon nodded. “We exchange ravens. She’s trying to get me to come to Winterfell to see the babe but…”

“You know you could Jon. Bran said so. Even Lord Tyrion. You were supposed to stay in the Night’s Watch but yet here you are and you have a wife. The Unsullied are gone. No one will know or care if you travel to Winterfell because now Sansa is Queen in the North. No one will even think to come against her.”

Looking at Arya, Jon shook his head. “I shouldn’t.”

“I want you there,” she pleaded. “Jon, you need to be the one there.”

Orella put her hand lovingly on Jon’s back and nodded at him when he looked up at her, she nodded just slightly that he should go.

“I’ll think on it.”

“That’s all I ask.”

Jon, Orella, and Tormund took Jon and Gendry around and showed them the settlement. There were many homes and many families living there. The population had doubled, Jon said, after they set up here. The access to the water was helpful and thanks to Bran and Sansa, they have good trading partners in Essos and Westeros. They were thriving up here and no longer cut off from the rest of the world. 

When they reached the forge, Izzy was sitting on a bench explaining to Verna and a few other children what the man was doing. Jon put his arm around his old friend as they watched her.

“She’s something special,” Jon told him.

“She is. I’m very lucky to have her and I was content with just being Izzy’s father for the rest of my life…”

“But then Arya came home.”

“Then she came home. And now, I just want to be her husband and be with her.”

Jon put his arm around Gendry, almost like they were truly brothers and said, “You both deserve some happiness in this world after everything. If it wasn’t for Orella, I’d probably be a hermit, angry at everything, and no use to anybody. She makes me better and I try every day to be the man she deserves.”

Looking over at Arya, that was all Gendry ever hoped to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this a bit longer than other chapters since it's my only one this week. I hope to write at least 2 more chapters, mainly at Hardhome and get more moments with Jon and Gendry, Davos and his "sons" and Jon and Arya. I really hope you all are enjoying this!


	12. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya, Gendry, and Izzy explore Hardhome before setting off for Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get the next chapter out! I actually got engaged a few weeks ago so all my spare time that was spent writing is now doing wedding stuff! But thankfully, I think I may have found my groove to give myself time to write. Goal is 1 chapter a week but I thank you all who are still with me!!

There was a grand celebration that night for the arrival of Arya, Davos, Gendry, and Izzy. Tormund stole Gendry half way through the night and he regaled everyone with talks of the Battle of Winterfell and how the two of them fought side by side inside the walls, on top of a pile of dead wights.

“There he was, swinging his hammer, taking off this head and that head! He never tired!” Tormund took a long sip of his drink, spilling most of it and said, “Strong like a bull this one.”

Arya smirked at that comment. Gendry looked at her before Tormund put his arm around Gendry, pulling him close. 

“This man is a wild man! Fought like someone who needed to live! Not wanted but needed! Must have had a woman to get back to! Me, I had that beautiful strong big woman! Tell us blacksmith, what was her name?”

Through the fire, Arya could see Gendry blushing at the question. Anyone with eyes around them knew how they felt about the other but then, Arya was so guarded.

She was sitting a bit away from them while holding a sleeping Izzy in her arms. The little girl has refused to go to sleep, even after most of the children had themselves. She didn’t want to miss a thing. But not long after, Izzy presses her head against Arya’s neck and fell asleep in the knook.

Jon was sitting next to them, taking in the views of the life he had. Arya noticed that Ser Davos was talking to Orella and the two were in deep conversation about shipping and trading. 

Jon smiled at his sister and said, “You look happy.”

“I am happy.”

“Even with…” Jon nodded to the sleepy child in her arms.

Adjusting Izzy, Arya smiled. “Surprisingly, I am. With everything. I made my decisions Jon, we both did, and now look at us. It’s almost as if we needed to do what we did to get where we are now.”

“Fate,” he mused.

“Perhaps.”

“That’s what Orella says. That it was fate. Her first husband was killed during Mance’s war. She had given up on marrying again, especially with Hardhome and Winterfell. She was there at Winterfell and then went to Castle Black with Tormund when I came back north and we didn’t speak to each other. I didn’t even know her. But then when we came here, and started to settle and start a community, she saw me trying and she offered to help me adjust to things. Leading the wildlings is a lot different than living with them and Tormund was busy getting the settlement together.”

Jon stood up and poured himself some more ale and then saw Arya had held out her own cup. He chuckled to himself and then poured her some. “I had no intention of ever being with anyone again. I’d given that all up. But nothing could deny that we understood each other.”

Arya looked at Gendry, laughing and happy and it made her happy at that moment. 

“You two have that together,” Jon explained. “I saw it separately and then those few times together. The way you two understand each other and know the other person is incredible. I thought I knew Dany. I was wrong. I made excuses for her too.”

“We don’t make excuses for each other, we demand to know why,” Arya said with a laugh. “He wanted to know why I left, why I went to King’s Landing like I did, why I didn’t want to be Lady of Storm’s End. All of it but…”

“None of it mattered?”

Smiling, Arya answer, “No, it didn’t.”

“Why did you leave? After all those years trying to get back?”

“I didn’t know who I was anymore. I know that seems stupid but I didn’t.”

Jon touched her hand. “It’s not stupid. I didn’t know who I was for a long time. I still may be called Jon Snow but that’s not who I am. Not really.”

“But you’re still my brother.”

Smiling, he said, “Always.”

Gendry was finally able to escape from Tormund and came over to Arya. He kissed her forehead before offering to take Izzy inside to bed.

“I’ll show you where,” Jon told him, standing up and heading back towards his home.

They walked in silence for a few moments until Jon asked how old Izzy was.

“Three going on twenty.”

Jon laughed at this. “I’m glad you were able to find some happiness after everything.”

They entered the home and walked up the stone steps to where the bedrooms were. Jon opened a door and let Gendry take his daughter inside. Jon heard her little voice say, “But Papa, I want to stay outside with everyone.”

“I know but it’s passed your bedtime and you have a full day with the other children tomorrow. I promise we will tell you everything that happens. I love you, my little one”

Through a yawn, Izzy replied, “Love you too, Papa.”

Gendry walked back out and looked at Jon before saying, “She’s the best thing to come out of everything that happened. I was terrified that Arya would see Izzy and run again. But, she didn’t and now I can’t imagine a world without Arya in it. I had made one, I was fine with it. Didn’t mean I didn’t want her there but, I accepted it.”

Jon reached out and touched Gendry’s shoulder. “I understand that. I made a life here, in the North after I had once talked about it with the first woman I ever loved. But I betrayed her and broke her heart. We Starks have a habit of keeping our distance since we all left Winterfell. Lone wolves basically. But, we come around.”

“Tell me honestly,” Gendry began, “Do you regret anything you’ve done? You should have been king. It was your birthright.”

“And yours,” Jon countered. “You are the legitimized son of King Robert Barathon and the great-great-grandson of Aegon V, same as me.”

Gendry never really put that fact together that he and Jon shared Targaryen blood and were in fact cousins. As was Gendry and Daenareys. He was so accustomed to not having any family that he forgot he did in fact have some quite near.

“Your claim was still higher than my own, Jon.”

“Either way, we have a new path now.”

“Will you come with us to Winterfell? You do know Arya will insist upon it.”

“I figured she would. Orella made comment of it earlier. I know Sansa has said we are welcomed and since she reigns in this region, we shouldn’t have any problems. But Gendry, I regret nothing. Orella is the most amazing woman I have ever met and I’m so fortunate to have her.”

Gendry nodded at that, understanding him. The two old friends walked back out together and saw Tormund now standing on a table, chugging from his horn with cheers echoing around them. Tormund had finished and looked at Jon and Gendry before shouting, “You both are crazy bastards!”

Arya was sitting with Orella now as they both began to laugh as Tormund ran at Jon and Gendry, trying to drag them back to drink more. Arya was still trying to figure Orella out, understand her, and see just how genuine she was. Arya couldn’t bear it if Jon was hurt again. But Orella approached her and made that observation immediately to Arya.

“Your brother tells me just how much you two care for each other. I know that you don’t know me and the stories you heard of the free folk growing up but…”

“I’ve seen those raised south of the Wall that have done more harm than any wildling could,” Arya said quickly. “And they were lords and ladies.”

Orella smiled. “Funny isn’t it? Highborns who don’t act it and low borns who are the kindest people you’ll ever meet. I like your Gendry. Jon says he was trained to be a blacksmith. Wouldn’t know it by the look of him now but he’s kind. That was the giveaway.”

“What about Jon?”

“He told me how he was raised up. How your mother always treated him as an other; an outsider but she never knew the promise your father kept to keep him safe. It’s a hard thing for women to let the children of other women into their hearts. I have become like a mother to so many of those that lost their parents over these last few years. I love them as if they were my own. I think you are the same.”

Arya studied Orella’s face for a moment. This wildling woman was right: Izzy was firmly in Arya’s heart and had left her mark there forever. Just like her father had.

She smiled, softly, and then said, “I’m glad my brother has you. He needs stability in his life after so many years.”

Orella nodded. “You will never understand just how happy he makes me. We both were bruised and broken but yet fit together. It’s strange really…” Orella looked over at Jon and said, “it was as if we were always meant to be exactly where we were when we met.”

“I’m happy for you.”

Gendry came over to them now and buried his face in Arya’s shoulder. “Don’t let Tormund give me anymore ale. He’s afraid of you but he won’t listen to me.”

“So you need me to protect you?”

“Yes,” Gendry said in a teasing tone. He smiled at her and Arya felt so at peace with things at that moment. Orella excused herself because she noticed how was Arya was looking at Gendry.

“Come here,” Arya said, taking his hand. She pulled him away from the celebration to an empty area. Her lips were on his before he realized what was going on. Her fingers were on his belt, pulling it away from him. The cold northern air blew against them but Gendry pulled Arya into a nearby hut.

They were laughing at each other now as the tried to take off the necessary clothes but once one leg was out of Arya’s pants, she reached for Gendry’s cock and started to move her hand along it.

Gendry leaned his forehead against hers before chuckling at her. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Not you, not yet,” she answered before kissing him. Gendry’s hands went to her and his fingers started feeling the folds of skin before slipping in and out of her.

He picked her up after she moaned a few times and Arya wrapped her legs around him. Using his free hand, Gendry braced himself as he pushed Arya against the wall and entered her. The cry from her lips echoed in his ear causing him to go faster. Her nails dug into his back before her right hand moved to the front to grab his chin and kissed him.

Someone burst into the door, causing Arya and Gendry to quickly attempt to cover themselves.

“Found him!” a very drunk Tormund yelled. “Come back with us! I have to tell them more about Winterfell!”

Arya fixed herself first, kissed Gendry and walked over to Tormund. The wildling stepped back a little bit before falling over his feet into the snow. He was laughing as Arya stood over him.

“Feisty little Night King killer,” Tormund said as he slowly started to crawl backwards away from Arya.

Gendry was still trying to get his pants and belt tied when he heard, “Do that again, and I’ll cut your balls off.”

Arya put her foot on Tormund’s chest and pushed him into the snow while Gendry just chuckled. He walked out and looked at Tormund before asking, “You couldn’t wait five more minutes?”

Jon eyed Arya but it was Orella that calmed his protective nature as his sister rejoined the group.

“Don’t mind Tormund,” Orella said. “He sometimes forget that not everyone wants him to watch them fucking.”

Gendry almost spat out his drink that Jon had handed to him when Orella said that. He looked at Jon who just stared at the ground. It was clear he was trying not to think of his friend and his sister that way at that moment.

Tormund finally made his way back over to everyone and said, “I thought she was going to stab me. I liked it.”

  
  


The next morning, many of the wildlings were nursing hangovers as Arya walked around the village and up to the hills. She looked into the little caves and walked along the jagged edges of the coast. She had never been north of the Wall before. It was wild country but yet free. She understood now more than ever why the wildlings were so willing to fight for what was theirs. And it made sense why she was always called the wild Stark child and had that deep rooted wildling blood in her veins.

The cold air filtered through her nostrils and into her throat and chest. It was so clean, the air and refreshing. She only felt this way once on the ship in Essos and then again not long after coming to Storm’s End. The peace she felt was exactly what she needed. Her soul needed to rest after so much even with how amazing she felt every day with Gendry and with Izzy.

Back in the village, it was starting to wake up and start the day. Women were up cooking, treating the fish that were caught that morning and storing them for another day. Children were playing in the snow, laughing and yelling. It was then she saw Izzy with Orella’s niece again playing. The little girl kept up with the bigger children; unphased by the cold air or the snow slowing her down.

Arya wasn’t really amazed at how well Izzy adapted to things but up here north of the Wall, but it seemed as if Izzy was a new person. She wasn’t so formal and worried about everything like she was at Storm’s End. Not that Gendry put that pressure on her but Arya was glad she was able to be a child while she still could. The Starks all had to grow up so quickly that Arya sometimes longed for those long summer days at Winterfell. When she ran after her older brothers, trying to keep up yet keeping Bran and Rickon as a distance. And doing her best to avoid Sansa at any cost.

Izzy was running around and laughing and playing with the wildling children. Arya knew that Gendry allowed any of the families who worked for him to bring his children to Storm’s End to give Izzy some playmates but it wasn’t really the same. And like Arya, Izzy almost looked as if she was at peace.

“Good morning, Princess,” Ser Davos said walking over to her. “It’s amazing what your brother and Tormund have been able to create here.”

“It is. But yet again, it’s Jon. I’m not surprised by it in the least.”

“That’s true. But it does seem our little Lady Baratheon had taken to this place quite quickly.  Almost didn’t recognize her in her new furs.”

Orella had gifted Izzy some of her nieces older fur clothing to stay warm as she ran and played with the children. Gendry had commented that she was a proper wildling now.

“I’m just glad that this trip has been good for all of us. I know Jon is very glad to see you again. You were like a father to him as well as Gendry.”

Davos looked down and placed his arms behind his back. “It has been an honor to know them both, to serve them, and guide them anyway I was able.”

“But now you are there to help my other brother.”

“Working for the king is rewarding. He’s fair and decent like Jon and resourceful like Gendry. So it’s easier then some may think.”

Arya smiled at that. “Has he told you then?”

“Aye,” Davos answered. “He has. I’m glad of it. I think all of this is good for everyone. Not just your family but for the Stormlands.”

Turning just enough, Arya was curious what Davos meant by his comment. “I hope you’re not thinking that just because I’m Ned Stark’s daughter that our marriage gives Gendry leverage?”

“Quite the opposite, Princess. It gives you leverage. You are a smart and capable woman who will no doubt be a great leader.”

_ Will I be lord of a Holdfast? _

Arya remembered her words to her father all those years ago in King’s Landing. He had said no, he would be a lady, married to a high lord. Well, she would be married to a high lord but yet it appeared, she and Gendry would be equals at Storm’s End.

“Thank you, Ser Davos.”

Just then a scream pierced through the laughter. Arya turned and knew immediately it was Izzy. She went running towards her but then the other children were trying to calm her.

“Ghost,” Arya said with a small smile. “Come here.” She bent down and reached her hand out to pet her brother’s direwolf as it came near.

“Izzy,” was the calm voice from Arya. “This is Jon’s direwolf. Ghost, this is Izzy.” Arya put her hand out and the children came closer to her, helping Izzy along.

Gendry and Jon came running at the scream but Jon stopped with a laugh. He halted Gendry as well. “Ghost will come to me once he sees us, he’s been out north for weeks now.”

“He’s a lot bigger than I thought,” Izzy said, petting the nose of the white direwolf.

“He is,” Arya answered. “I saw my wolf Nymeria in the Riverlands many years ago and she had a pack of wolves following her. She was so big compared to them. But Ghost here is like Jon. Strong but gentle.”

Izzy’s laughter filled the air as Ghost stuck out his tongue enough to lick her hand. This was when Jon and Gendry joined them. Gendry has seen Ghost at Winterfell before the battle and saw him run with the Dothraki but had never been this close to him.

Arya let Izzy and Jon play with Ghost while she stepped back towards Gendry. “You’re not afraid of him, are you?”

“You mean a big giant wolf who could kill me with one bite? No, why would I?”

Gendry pulled her close and pressed his lips against her hair. He noticed that she seemed a bit more relaxed here in the north.

“Are you happy here?”

Arya looked at him. “The north is my home Gendry. Of course I’m happy here. Visiting here yes. But what have I told you?”

Walking away from everyone and finding a quiet corner, Gendry put his left hand on her cheek. “As stupid as it is, I’m trying to be sure that this still isn’t a dream. That you’re really here and that we are really getting married when we get to Winterfell.”

Hugging him, Arya remembered the feel of his arms under her when she leaned down to kiss him when he first proposed. She could feel that even now, he was a little worried.

“I promise you,” she began. “I will always be here for you and Izzy.”

“Good,” he told her. “Now… do you think we can pick up where we left off yesterday?”

Arya eyed Gendry before she took him by the hand and lead him away from the village. “Everyone will think we’ve gone for a walk,” she explained. She had already found the cave from exploring that morning. 

“Race you!” she shouted before running up the hill. Gendry laughed before taking the lead and running past her.

“You forgot, I ran all the way back to Eastwatch.”

Arya jumped into his arms and kissed him. He walked back into the darkness with just the morning sun for light. Arya’s legs were wrapped around his waist and her lips never left his. 

They were one before they even realized it. The cold air blowing from the opening behind them didn’t matter and their naked bodies kept the other warm. Arya realized that if she never fucked another man as long as she lived, she’d be fine with that. Gendry was the only man she ever wanted or thought of. 

Gendry laid back as Arya settled herself on top of him. He loved to watch her and know that she was enjoying herself. It made him even more excited than he thought she realized. He knew after the first time he was with her that he would have done anything for Arya. He would have when they were younger.

Looking down at him, Arya stopped and asked what. Gendry had realized her was lost in thought for the briefest of moments.

“Sorry,” he answered, adjusting his face. He tightened his eyes before adjusting his hips and legs and leaned up. “I was lost in thought by just how beautiful you are.”

Arya smirked now. “If I didn’t know you better, I’d call you a liar.”

“But you do know me.”

“Yes, Lord Baratheon, I do know you.”

  
  


Arya woke with a start that morning. She felt sick and tried to make it outside but didn’t. She went for some water before she saw Gendry had followed her downstairs and handed her some.

“Are you alright?” he asked her, pushing back her hair.

“I don’t know. Maybe it was the ale.”

“No, your head would be pounding like mine is if it was the ale.”

Tormund had insisted there was to be another night of drinking and celebrating. The ship had bought a few barrels of ale and some Dornish wine for them. Gendry joked that Tormund would drink it all by the end of the week at this rate.

“Papa!” Izzy yelled and Arya watched him wince from the loud noise. She stopped when she saw Arya wiping the remnants of vomit from her mouth and chin. “Oh, are you alright Arya?”

She nodded while taking another sip. “I’ll be fine but I don’t know if everyone is awake yet so we have…”

“Be quiet,” Izzy said in a much softer tone. Gendry looked at the woman he was going to call his wife soon and couldn’t have been in love with her more. He mouthed, “Thank you” as he picked up Izzy and told her that she needed to sit quietly until everyone was awake.

Orella was down a few minutes later. She said good morning to Izzy and Gendry before noticing that Arya still looked pale. She walked right over to her and pulled her away from everyone.

“What’s wrong?” Orella asked, feeling Arya’s face and throat for any fever.

“I was sick, I feel a bit better now.”

“You don’t have a fever,” Orella said before looking back at the Gendry and asking, “your monthly?” Orella’s voice was low, calm but yet almost urgent.

Arya started to shake her head before she realized something. She hadn’t bleed since before she went to Storm’s End. 

“Seven fucking hells…” Arya said, almost about to fall over. Orella put her arm under her sister-in-law and took her over by the fire. She noticed Jon had come down at this point and was distracting Gendry and Izzy. “I mean… I didn’t think…”

Orella teased for a moment, “You do know that when a man and a woman…”

“Of course I know!” Arya said, almost laughing. Then Arya explained to Orella about her fears. “I just didn’t think it was possible is all.”

“The Gods smile on you then.”

_ Not if they know of everything I’ve done. _

Izzy ran over to them now and asked what they were doing.

“We were just thinking about the trip to Winterfell is all,” Arya said. “I think my brother and Orella will be coming with us.”

Excitedly, Izzy ran back over to Gendry and Jon and told them the news. Gendry looked over at Arya who flashed a fake smile she knew he’d be able to see right through. His concerned rose more in his face but Arya nodded at him and then looked at Jon. He knew that he was to keep her brother busy from asking too many questions of her.

“Will you tell him?” Orella asked.

“Eventually. I want to be sure it’s certain. I know sometimes woman can lose the baby. I don’t want to get his hopes up yet.”

The raven haired woman took Arya’s hand and said, “What about your hopes?”

Arya didn’t answer. Instead she walked back over to Gendry who put his arm around her waist. She wanted to tell him, to share the news, but the fear crept up and she couldn’t break his heart. So instead she put on a smile and let everyone get on with their day. But when the sickness hit her again after breakfast, Orella took her outside into the cold air.

“My aunt will help you,” she told Arya. “She’s the midwife here. Birthed many babies and helped many women during their sickness. She can make you some tea to help you during this time.”

They walked into a small hut and a woman was sitting by the fire, brewing tea.

“Orella!” the woman said looking up from her kettle. Her hair was a light silver and stuck out from under her furs. “Who is this you brought me?”

“Arya Stark,” answered Arya.

“You have a babe I see.”

Arya looked at Orella before she explained. “She can tell a woman is with child before we even realize it.”

“Not far along either,” the old woman said. “Come sit, this tea will help.”

A mug was handed to Arya. The warmth filled her hands before she started sipping. It was a sweet, minty flavor.

“Thank you,” Arya told her. She watched her eyes go white like Bran’s and looked at Orella.

“Oh aunt is a warg. She’s using her birds to get the herbs she needs from all of Westeros,” explained Orella.

“I’ve just never seen anyone besides my brother do that.”

“It’s old magic.”

Arya was amazed by this. She remembered Jon telling her once about the wildling who was a warg he met during his time north of the Wall and to them, it was commonplace.

Then the woman blinked and her eyes were normal again.

“My little birds have to travel more and more nowadays but with the Reach prospering again, it’s easier to find what I need.”

Arya smiled. Her stomach was feeling better now. “Thank you for the tea,” she said before the woman was standing and pouring more into a jug.

“Take this with you. Orella knows how to brew it just right. If you need more let me know.”

Arya was about to step out the door when the woman grabbed her hand and then touched her belly. “The child is part wolf and part stag. It will survive; it is strong; it will rise.”

Those words echoed in Arya’s ears as she left the tent. Walking aimlessly for a few minutes, she stumbled upon Gendry walking with Jon. Going to them, Gendry knew not to ask if Arya was alright, not in front of Jon at least. Arya asked where Izzy was and Gendry nodded towards the yells of the children playing. Arya ventured over that way while Gendry stayed with Jon.

“She seems happy,” was the observation from Jon. “Different even.”

“She’s changed a bit but she’s still the same stubborn Arya.”

Jon gave a weak laugh. “I’m just glad she’s home.”

“That makes two of us.”

Tormund came over towards them and patted Gendry on the back before looking to Jon. “Ships supposed to be coming today with supplies from King's Landing.”

Jon nodded. “Do we have our goods ready to head back there?”

“We should. I’ll take care of things while you go South.”

Jon’s expression caused Tormund to laugh and say, “Still a worrisome crow. You really think anyone will want to fuck with Jon Snow? His brother is king and his sister is queen. You’re fucking important but still a twat.” He looked over now towards Arya who was showing the children archery tips and said to Gendry, “She’s so small but so scary. I like it. You’re a lucky man.”

Letting out a good laugh, Gendry just shook his head. “If it was only luck, my friend, then I wouldn’t be here.”

“Everything I know about you Gendry makes me know you are lucky,” Jon interjected. “And my sister seemed destined to be the lone wolf of our family but yet, here she is and with you. That makes you lucky.”

“That makes me fortunate. I don’t consider them the same.”

Jon smiled and put his hand on Gendry’s back. “And that’s why you are the only man worthy of her.” 

Arya was kneeling in the snow between one wildling child and Izzy. Jon said, “You’re daughter is something special.”

“She is.”

“I’m glad to see Arya is so taken with her.”

Gendry smiled at the sight before asking, “Do you think you two will have children?”

“We haven’t discussed it,” was Jon’s simple, honest answer. “I still have my feelings about things and I want to be sure any children of mine are as far away King’s Landing as possible. Even with how things are.”

Understanding the fear of being a Targaryan, Gendry just nodded. “If you do, I know Izzy would love to have some cousins since her mother was also an only child.”

“Are her parents still living?”

“Yes,” Gendry said. “But they are older and the death of their only child was hard on them. Izzy is set to inherit the lands upon their deaths but I believe I will leave an agent there to look over things.”

“She has her pick of two homes then?”

“Yes but I think Storm’s End will stay her home. But, we still have many, many years left before that will happen.”

Jon looked towards Arya. Noticing the smile on her face as she played with Izzy, it made himself feel happier. 

“Alright,” Jon said. “Shall we tell my sister I will travel to Winterfell with you?”

Gendry smiled. “I know both she and Davos will be happy about that.”

  
  


The journey to Winterfell took no more than a few days. Izzy was excited and rode with Arya or Jon, asking them tons of questions about Winterfell and the history of the Starks. But once they reached the town leading to Winterfell, it was when Izzy fell quiet. 

Gendry was riding next to Arya and his daughter was sitting in front of him on the horse. Arya smiled at the two of them before saying, “This is where I first saw you.”

“What do you mean?”

“When you were riding in. I saw you and the Hound. I was surprised to see him alive, a bit angry but seeing you, I was glad.”

“Just glad?”

Arya laughed softly. “Surprised. I didn’t think you’d be alive. But glad nonetheless.”

Riding into the gates of Winterfell, Jon and Arya exchanged a look remembering the last time they were all home. But everything settled when they saw Sansa standing there next to her husband and she held her newborn son in her arms.

Arya and Jon both jumped off their horses and went over to their sister and they embraced each other. The babe cooed in Sansa’s arm. His hair was dark like Jon and Arya’s but yet, with a hint of red.

“I have missed you,” Sansa said to each other them. “Five years is too long after we found each other again.” She turned to her husband who was standing there. Allyster Tallhart was tall and had a smile on his face. “Husband, this is my brother Jon and my sister Arya.”

Bowing slightly, his bushy dark blonde hair falling over his eyes, he smiled at them. “I would say welcome to Winterfell but this is more your home than mine. But I am glad you are here. Sansa has told me so much about you. I remember your father and eldest brother from when I was a boy.”

Jon extended his hand but yet Arya watched him. She wasn’t sure about this man, regardless of what Gendry had told her and that Sansa did seem genuinely happy. Sansa noticed her sister and then noticed Gendry behind them with Izzy. She handed Allyster the infant and went over to him. She embraced him warmly, telling him it had been too long since he was last here. But then she stopped talking and noticed the shy little girl, almost hiding behind her father’s furs. Smiling at Gendry and touching his hand, she bent down to Izzy.

Taking the little hand into hers, Sansa began, “Lady Izabella, it is so lovely to finally meet you. Thank you for traveling all the way to Winterfell to see me. I was hoping over your stay with us that you would be my personal helper. With young Lord Eddard, I will need some help. I have a septa for it but I think someone like you will be better suited. What do you think?”

Izzy dipped into a curtsy and said, “It would be an honor, Your Grace.”

“Please, call me Sansa. We are friends now after all.”

Gendry and Sansa shared a smile as Izzy headed over to look at the child in Lord Allyster’s arms.

“I’m glad you came,” Sansa told him, taking his arm and walking back towards Arya and Jon. “And I’m glad someone had the good sense to go to Storm’s End first. I think I would be disappointed if she came here.”

Smiling at Arya, Gendry just said, “You told me a long time ago that she loved me. Regardless of what she may say or do. And when I saw her there, I knew you were right.”

“Well, maybe now she’ll want to settle down and stop running.”

“That’s actually why we came here…”

Sansa stopped listening when she saw Orella standing off to the side watching the family. Looking at her brother, Sansa went over to the raven haired wildling and said, “You must be my brother’s wife. I’m sorry I didn’t greet you properly.”

“It’s understandable.”

“Please, come, meet me husband and our son, your nephew.” Sansa glanced at Jon before smirking. “Honestly brother, it as if you were raised by direwolves.”

“Father would ring my neck if he thought I acted wrongly,” Jon answered through his usual weak smile. “But we are all here now. Back home.”

“Yes,” Arya said looking around at the castle that was once destroyed by the armies of the Night King but now was flourishing and almost completely rebuilt. She took Gendry’s hand and said, “We are home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of excited to write the next chapter! To see everyone back at Winterfell after some of those scenes in the show were some of my favorite and I really liked writing those early chapters there.
> 
> If you're still with me, thank you!!!! And I hope you are enjoying where this story is going.


	13. Godswood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party arrives at Winterfell.

Gendry spent some time as the household settled in roaming the halls of Winterfell. He was surprised he still remembered all the ways to get back to Arya’s room. He stood outside the door and just stared at the handle, thinking about the last time he was in that room with her.

It had been the night before the funeral; before the celebration; before he proposed. It seemed like a lifetime ago now to him but yet Gendry could remember how those few days between the battle and his proposal were the best of his life. Thinking about it at that moment, he couldn’t believe that it was just a matter of days and his entire life changed.

He made love to Arya, fought off hundreds of wights, and then spent a few amazing days with her until she left and his life changed again. He could never forget the feeling of waking up and her naked body next to his. Now obviously it was a recurring thing but then, he never knew something so beautiful could share a bed with him.

Pressing on the handle and walking into the room, nothing had changed. Except there was a much older Arya staring out the window. He hadn’t seen her since they walked into Winterfell. Sansa said that she was probably off lurking and exploring like she always had.

“I remember sitting in here after the funeral. I just sat and looked around this room. I barely felt any remorse for all those that died. I had felt so empty even though I shouldn’t have. I was so used to my life being so different and not actually sure if I was going to live. Then I killed the biggest foe the North had ever seen. And I had the love of the man I fell in love with at Harrenhal when I was just a girl. But that loneliness crept up on me and caused me to make decisions that affected all of us.”

Walking over to the bed, Arya sat down and continued with, “I don’t regret what I saw on my travels or how in the last five years, I understand myself better than I did then. I still don’t know everything or trust everything…”

Gendry sat down next to her as she spoke. He rubbed his hands together as they fell between his legs and then felt Arya’s head rest against his shoulder. “But one thing is certain, I cannot wait to marry you,” she said to him. “I won’t run, I won’t change my mind, I won’t do any of that because like you said to me, none of this would be worth anything without you.” She was staring at him head on now.

He looked over at her. Her left arm was now wrapped around his right. She just stared straight ahead, holding herself closer to him. She still hadn’t told him she was expecting. Her sickness didn’t improve and she was almost out of the tea. 

“You seem different lately. Is everything alright?”

Arya, pulling her face away from his shoulder answered, “I’m fine. I promise. It’s just strange to be here again at Winterfell.”

He thought for a moment that maybe she’d want to stay at Winterfell but Arya continued with, “But I miss our life at Storm’s End. I will rest easier once we are home.”

Her simple words warmed Gendry’s heart. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. “You’re happy then, truly?”

“Yes,” she answered. “The life we are starting is exactly what I want. I’m just sorry it took me so long to realize.”

His lips pressed against her head. There was nothing left to say about this. Standing up to let her return to her thoughts, Gendry explained he was going to go see Sansa. She smiled at him before they shared a kiss.

Gendry found the Queen in the North standing over the cradle of her son in the great hall near the fireplace; her husband’s arms were wrapped around her waist lovingly. The tall man’s chin was pressed into her collarbone. Gendry cleared his throat and Sansa pulled away and went to embrace him again.

“It really does me good to see you again.” She took a step back but keeping her hands on his shoulders.

“I’m sorry I haven't come sooner since the wedding.”

“We are both so busy, I understand. And you’re here now. Tell me, how is my sister?”

Gendry and Sansa sat down together. Allyster excused himself saying he would see to the rest of the guests. 

“I could tell almost immediately that she was different. That something had changed in her. Then she saw Izzy and her face broke. Sansa…” he became quiet for a moment, looking at his hands before putting them together. “You could see the regret.”

“That’s good to know. I was afraid after everything that she would turn that corner and lock away all emotion forever. But it seems she hasn’t and that’s why she’s come home.” Taking a sip of some tea, Sansa asked how Izzy had taken to Arya.

“You’d be amazed,” Gendry said laughing. “Arya is exactly what Izzy has hoped for. But to be honest, I wasn’t worried about Izzy. I was worried about Arya. But after I told her everything, you could see that she made peace with it and ran into the situation headon. She’s really taken to Izzy and wants to be there for her in anyway Izzy wants her. But I know deep down that Izzy wants her to be her mother.”

Smiling and moving her hand to the cradle to rock it a few times, Sansa added, “Once I had little Ned, my entire life has changed. My purpose wasn’t just the North anymore but the future of House Stark.”

“I remember you telling me how nervous you’d be if no man could accept your terms.”

“Thankfully my husband has enough male cousins and is the uncle of three boys that he knew his family line was safe. He told me a life with me was worth everything that came with it.”

Gendry, leaning his elbows on his knees, reached out and took Sanaa’s hand. “I’m happy for you. I really am.”

“I know how badly you wanted that feeling with Izzy’s mother. I’m sorry you didn’t have enough time with her.”

“The worst part was that we just started getting to understand each other and know each other a little bit better. You would have liked her. It’s strange too. Looking back, she reminded me of a bit of you. I think she might have been a Tully.”

Sansa noticed the smirk on his face. “ _ Family. Duty. Honor _ ,” she said. “It’s the one thing I keep alive the most from my mother. That was something I expressed to Allyster as well when we were just getting to know each other. Which was why our sons having the Stark name meant so much to me.”

“You do them all justice, Sansa. I know it, Bran, Jon, and Arya know it. I’m just pleased to know that I not only have an ally in you but a friend.”

Taking his hand, Sansa smiled at him. “We will always be friends, Gendry. I know I am grateful for your support and guidance over these last five years. I was raised to be a lord’s wife, not a queen but yet, we helped each other find our way.”

“With Arya’s help, I can’t imagine anything being less than perfect for Storm’s End.”

“And for you too I hope. And Izzy. If what you say is true then my sister has already taken your daughter into her heart. Although, I always doubted she had a heart until I found the two of you in her bed that morning.”

Gendry was blushing now and trying to hide a smile on his face. A small laugh left his lips and an even bigger one came out of Sansa’s. “I never told you how embarrassed I was being found by you,” he told her.

“Oh I was aware. I heard the two of you talking about it.”

Now a larger chuckle came out of Gendry’s lips. It was Arya’s voice that caught their attention.

“What are you two laughing about?”

“Just that morning I found him in your bed,” Sansa said. Her eyes went back to rocking little Ned.

Arya sat down on Gendry’s lap. Not caring that her sister was right there. She put her left arm around his neck and adjusted her position on his right leg. Sansa noticed how Gendry waited until her sister was comfortable before adjusting himself; how Gendry lovingly held Arya’s free hand gently as well.

“So, why have you traveled all the way to Winterfell? Storm’s End too warm for you little sister?” Sansa knew she had a teasing tone in her voice as she leaned back in the chair. “A supposed five years on a ship would change a person.”

_ There she is _ , Arya thought, doing her best not to glare at Sansa. She knew no matter how different her sister was, Sansa was still the same person deep down. But then a warm smile spread across Sanaa’s face and Arya knew she shouldn’t judge her sister as if they were still children.

“Five years is a long time,” Arya agreed. “But I came back to Westeros and we came here to finally do what I should have said yes to five years ago.”

Doing her best to hide her smile, Sansa leaned forward and took each of their hands. “Well, this is very good news indeed. Now it explains the raven from Bran a few weeks back about his trip north.”

Arya and Gendry exchanged a look before Arya said, “Of course he didn’t tell us that. Now we’ll have both the king and the queen at our wedding. So much for a simple affair.”

He chuckled again. Gendry knew that everything would work out, or at least hoped things would. “Ladies, you two have some catching up to do. I’ll find you later.” Gendry looked directly at Arya when he said this before placing his lips against her cheek and walking away.

Arya, now standing over the cradle, said, “He looks like a Stark. No Tully in him.”

“I was glad when the maester showed him to me and he had a full head of black hair. It felt right.” Sansa was standing now and looked at her sister. “I know I shouldn’t have named him Ned; I should have let you have that honor for your own son.”

“Sansa…”

“I just felt that the next King in the North should be named after him…”

“Sansa…”

“Be honest, you don’t mind, do you?”

Arya took her sister’s hand and said, “I’m glad you named him after father. And you’re right, the next king should carry his name.” She embraced Sansa warmly at that moment, feeling her elder sister’s tense shoulders relax for a few moments. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

“But you have to swear you won’t tell anyone. And it can’t be like how you told Lord Tyrion about Jon. You need to swear Sansa…”

“Arya…”

“I mean it. Swear on the life of your son.”

Looking down at the cradle, Sansa nodded before meeting Arya’s eyes. “I swear.”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Arya!”

“Shhh!” she said, putting her hand over Sansa’s mouth before her sister hugged her. “I said not to tell anyone. Your yelling will only alert the entire household.”

Wiping a few tears away from under her eyes, Sansa said, “Arya, I am so happy for you. Truly I am.”

“I never thought it was possible. I assumed it would never happen but it has but I’m petrified, Sansa. I am. I don’t want anyone else to know but I had to tell my sister.”

Sansa’s arms were around Arya before she had finished what she was saying. The two Stark sisters stood there before a small cry came from the cradle. Sansa picked up her son and placed him in Arya’s arms. She laughed at how gingerly Arya was holding the small infant.

“About the same weight as I sword I suppose,” Sansa teased. “And like a sword, remember balance.”

“He is beautiful, Sansa,”

“I’m glad you’re here to see him and watch him grow.”

Izzy’s voice was heard outside the door before she knocked and bowed to Sansa. Sansa quickly went over to the little girl, took her hand and brought her over to the baby. Arya sat down and adjusted little Ned’s head so Izzy could see him.

“He’s so small. Was I actually this small once?”

Both Sansa and Arya said together that she was.

“Can I hold him?” Izzy asked. 

Sansa picked her up and placed her in the chair. “Now Izzy, you need to cradle his neck. Babies don’t have the strength to hold up their heads on their own so we have to help them until they grow a bit. So put your arm out like this, that’s right, “ Sansa said before watching Arya place her infant into the arms of Izzy Baratheon.

Izzy was too consumed with the babe to hear Sansa tell Arya that Izzy would make a wonderful big sister.

Arya watched the little girl hold her nephew and talk to him about how he wasn’t just going to be a great lord but one day, little Ned would be king. “Like the Stark men were for hundreds of years before the Targaryans came.”

No one had noticed that Jon, Orella, or Gendry had come into the room now. Gendry walked over to his daughter and knelt down beside her. “I remember like it was yesterday when you were this small. You were just a little thing and that’s how you became my Little One.”

“Can the uncle have a turn?” Jon asked Izzy, who with a smile, happily agreed. Gendry took the infant from his daughter’s arms, marveling at him for the few moments he held him before placing little Ned in Jon’s arms.

“It feels good to have children in Winterfell again,” he told Sansa. “I hope I will be able to watch your children grow and be wonderful leaders for our people, just like their mother.”

She placed a kiss on his cheek and looked at Orella. “I hope soon you and my brother will have children and then all of the cousins can explore the North together.”

The raven haired wildling smiled at her sister-in-law. “I’m like that too, my queen.”

“Please, it’s Sansa. And the wildlings are still the free folk as they always have been. That will never change. Not while Bran or myself are ruling. And not as long as Jon and Tormund are leading you.”

Jon laughed, first at the baby and then at his sister. “It’s a funny thing, isn’t it? That somehow after everything and everyone trying to silence us, that we Starks still survived it all.”

“Lone wolf dies, but the pack survives,” Sansa said, putting her hand on Jon’s shoulder and taking Arya’s into her other hand. “And when Bran is here, we will all be one again.”

  
  


Gendry and Jon had spent the evening drinking and talking about things while Arya put Izzy to bed. The little girl was tucked into Rickon’s old bed. Arya told Izzy a few stories about Rickon when he was little and how he loved to trail after Jon and Robb. They were his heroes.

“I didn’t see him before he died. I don’t know how he looked as he grew into a man,” she lamented. “But I know that he’s buried here in the crypts with my father and the Starks so that brings me peace.”

“Will you be buried there one day?”

“Maybe,” Arya said, thinking about it. “I am a Stark afterall.”

“But what if you’re not when you die? What if you marry?”

Noticing how Izzy’s smirk was the same as Gendry’s, Arya quickly said, “Well, that will be something to think about then when it happens. Now, my room is right next door if you need us.”

Arya’s eyes became huge at her comment. Izzy didn’t know that she and Gendry shared a bed. Neither had told her nor had they allowed her to see them together in one, not even on the ship. She looked back and noticed that Izzy was already asleep and Arya let out a sigh of relief.

Walking out of the door, Arya bumped into Allyster.

“Oh excuse me Princess…” he said.

“Allyster, I shall call you Allyster and you shall call me Arya. I am not a princess nor am I a lady.”

He smiled at her. “Your sister told me I didn’t need to worry about formalities with you. But I do seem to recall a little wild girl running around the castle when we were all children and my father came here with my brother and I to see Lord Stark. Glad to know that you haven’t changed.”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Lord Baratheon is a lucky man to have tamed you.”

“Oh no Allyster,” Gendry said walking up behind them. I did not tame her. She’s as wild as Sansa is proper. In fact, I think it is safe to say that Arya tamed me.”

Arya didn’t understand the banter that Allyster and Gendry had developed when they first met for the wedding but she did see Allyster put his hand on Gendry’s shoulder and share a laugh with him. 

“Get some sleep you two,” he said winking at them as he headed towards his own chamber.

Gendry turned and opened Arya’s door and waited for her to follow him.

“Bed already?” she asked, smirking at him. The light from the candles and fireplace flickered off her cheeks.

“Oh no, my lady, I have no intention of sleeping just yet.”

Arya followed him into the room, turning to close the door, before she felt Gendry’s lips on her neck. Her right hand reached behind her and found his head. Her fingers moved through his hair; his bearded tickled her ear as his lips moved down to her collarbone. Gendry’s fingers were untying the string at her collar before he spun her around, her back up against the door. 

“I have every intention to take you here in this room once again,” he told her and he knelt before her. His fingers pulled at the leather of her belt. It hit the floor as he dropped it from his hands. Gendry began unbuttoning her pants and then pulled them down, exposing her lean white thighs. His lips were on them as he listened to Arya moan. Her hand moved to his head, running her fingers through his hair. 

Moving his tongue up her thigh, he pushed her legs a little bit wider apart before his tongue found her folds. He licked and suckled at her, listening to her muffled her cries in her shirt. Her hand now had a tuft of hair weaved in between her fingers as she pushed Gendry’s face into her more. The taste of her changed as she let out a cry and Gendry knew she had cum. He planned on having her do it again quite quickly.

He moved his hands to her firm ass, fingers pressed against the muscles as he pushed her more into his mouth, his tongue entering her; tasting the sweetness that exploded from inside of her. Another moan escaped her lips before a long cry as her body went a little limp. A smile came to his lips as he moved her mouth to her thighs again and kissed one than the other. Gendry picked her up, holding her in his arms as he carried her to the bed.

“My lord,” she said breathless. “You do know how to please a lady.”

“I do,” he countered as he took off her boots one by one before pulling down her pants the rest of the way. “But you aren’t just a Lady, Arya Stark, you’re  _ my _ lady.” His lips were on her mouth, his tongue against hers. “You’ve always been mine. I have loved you since Harrenhal as well. Was just too bullheaded to realize it.”

She nodded and muffled a small laugh. “We both are so stubborn. But yet, I rather deal with your bullheadedness every day of my life then live a single second without you.”

Her hands were on him. She had already undone his laces and now her fingers were stroking his cock. A small smirk came across Gendry’s face as her finger flicked the top of his cock enough that some wetness came from it.

Arya pushed Gendry’s shoulders back, wrapped her left leg around him and flipped him over. He chuckled at her determined face but then saw her eyes. Now they were focused at what she wanted to do to him.

“Lay back,” she ordered.

“Oh, so you’re ordering me now is it?” he asked as Arya pulled his pants off.

“Yes. I’m no longer a Lady, I’m a Princess twice over. I command it.”

A large laugh came from his chest but Arya’s lips were on his to silence him. “Someone will hear you,” she said through the kisses.

“How come you get to decide when to be called a Lady or Princess?”

Pulling away from him enough, Arya’s hands on his chest to hold herself up, she answered, “Because it’s my life. When have you ever known me not to be in control of my own life?”

“That’s true,” he answered, pushing up a little to kiss her. “You wouldn’t be the woman I loved if you weren’t.”

“Good. Now, lay back. That’s a command.”

Gendry leaned back, looking up at the ceiling, the fire dancing on it, and chuckled a bit more until he felt Arya’s lips around his cock. His chuckle turned into a gasp at the sensation. He wasn’t expecting it but had to admit how amazing it felt. Her mouth moved up and down with her fingers worked the shaft. 

The moans coming from him cause Arya to move faster and take more of him. But, Gendry quickly grabbed her and pulled him to her.

“What?” she asked, confused. “What’s wrong?”

“If you keep doing that,” began Gendry, a little breathless, “That’s all we will be doing tonight.”

Arya blushed a little which made Gendry roll her onto her back. “Do you plan on taking me again here, Lord Baratheon.”

“I’d take you anywhere I can, Princess Arya.”

“Don’t call me that,” she answered, feeling his fingers move against her stomach.

His eyes were fixed on hers now as his fingers moved up under her shirt to her breast. Between his finger and thumb, he plucked at her nipple and said, “Then what should I call you?”

Gendry felt Arya’s hands pulling up his shirt as he spoke. He stopped playing with her to fling it off and then take hers off as well. His mouth was on her one breast than the other before Arya pulled his face up to hers. With a soft kiss, she answered, “Yours. Call me yours… always…”

They became one so easily in that moment. Gendry going in and out as Arya wrapped her legs around his waist. His forehead was pressed against hers so he could see her eyes and watch every reaction she had. Arya’s hands moved over his back before pulling away a bit a putting her mouth on his shoulder to muffle a small cry.

“Make me cum again,” she said to him, her hand on his jaw, keeping his eyes on her. 

“As you wish, m’lady.”

  
  


Arya had her head on Gendry’s chest, her fingers making small circles over his stomach. Once in a while, she’d find a ticklish spot and take advantage of it.

Gendry pinned her down after one time and started kissing her neck.

“Don’t start that again,” she said in a long, drawn out tone. “You wore me out m’lord.”

“Good,” he teased, adjusting himself so he was laying on his side, his hand holding up his head. “That I did my duty.”

“You did.” Arya moved down a bit so their eyes were on the same level. Gendry’s hands went to her stomach now and started to move them over every muscle.

“Do you still wonder…” he began.

Arya was still trying to decide if she should tell him or not but yet, she was still so scared. But she replied, “Sometimes. But I don’t mind the practicing and trying.”

“Hmm.” Gendry’s hands moved up her body to her face. “The only reason I bring it up is because you looked so beautiful today holding your nephew. There was a look in your eye, one that I had never seen before. I want to give that to you again and see that every day. But if I can’t, then know I will never stop loving you and never stop trying.”

Arya laughed now. “Good, I like the trying bit and don’t want that to ever stop.”

“As long as I have air in my lungs and a working cock, I won’t.”

They both laughed now but then a knock was heard at the door.

Arya quickly jumped to grabbed the sword Gendry had made for her before he shook his head at her. He recognized the knock. He pulled on his pants and threw on his shirt, gesturing to Arya to do the same. He grabbed a candle and opened the door a little bit.

“Hello there Little One, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry Papa,” Izzy said, wiping her eyes. “I had a nightmare.”

Gendry picked her up and asked, “Do you want to tell me about it?” He walked over to the chair by the fire and adjusted Izzy in his lap. She nuzzled her head under his chin.

“I dreamed that something happened to Arya like Mother.”

Her back was to them, having poured some water for Izzy as she spoke. Arya’s hands went into the table as she held herself up. She didn’t have the strength to turn around.

“Hush Izzy, that’s not going to happen. You let yourself get worked up over nothing. But do you want to know a secret?”

She nodded and Gendry told Arya to come over to them. Arya took a few deep breaths before turning.

“Should we?” Gendry asked Arya.

“I think so.”

“Tell me what?” Izzy asked, wiping her eyes some more.

“Well,” began Gendry. “We came all the way to Winterfell so that I could marry Arya.”

“Really?”

“Shh!” both Arya and Gendry said quickly, laughing at her loud response. “Yes,” Gendry finished. “We didn’t want to tell you right away until we got here.”

“And I think once my brother Bran gets here, then we will have it,” Arya added. “But come here.” Izzy went into Arya’s arms and she continued with, “I know I will never be able to replace your mother but I hope you know just how much I care for you.”

“I know.”

“Good.” Arya headed over to the bed and pulled back the blanket. Izzy crawled in the middle and waited for Arya to get comfy before nuzzling her.

Gendry just sat there by the fire and just stared at them. If he could have stopped this moment in time forever, he would have. He didn’t realize he fell asleep in the chair just staring at them as they slept. It was the crackling of the fire that woke him. The log had broken. Gendry massaged his neck with his hand before adding a few more logs to the fire and then curling up on the other side of Izzy.

“About time,” Arya murmured to him, half asleep.

“Missed me?”

“Hmm.”

“Have I told you today just how deeply in love with you I am?”

Arya’s eyes blinked once and she said, “Not today, but it’s still early.”

  
  


Sansa went into full planning mode for the wedding. Jon, Gendry, and Allyster stayed out of the way the best they could. Gendry was grateful for the distraction of working in the Winterfell forges again. He decided he was going to make Arya’s wedding ring. And when he wasn’t there, he and the other two surveyed all the work that had been done at Winterfell.

Allsyter Tallhart had been raised to be a knight. He didn’t know much about leading people or even being a lord. He admitted to Jon and Gendry that that was why he was fine with the arrangement with Sansa.

“I know what I’m good at and I know what she’s good at. She was born to rule and lead. I was born to follow orders.”

Jon smirked about that. “Well, I know Sansa’s good at giving orders so you’ll be fine.”

They had joined Gendry in the forge as he worked. Allyster couldn’t understand why it was important for Gendry to make the ring himself but it was Jon that explained Arya would almost expect it and be hurt if Gendry didn’t make it.

“Those Stark sisters are very different, aren’t they?” Allyster mused.

“You have no idea,” Jon replied with a laugh. “But they are my sisters, and I love them equally if not differently. I still can’t believe that of every man in the Six Kingdoms and the North who could have tamed my wild little sister, it was the bastard blacksmith son of King Robert.”

Gendry laughed as he worked with the mold. “I’m as surprised as you some days. But she came back to me after I returned to her. Arya picked me. I didn’t really have a choice in the matter to be honest. I was hers before I even realized it.”

Putting his hand on Gendry’s back, Jon smiled at him. “I still so glad she had on during that time. I know I felt better knowing that after thinking she was dead.”

“I still can’t believe what you all went through,” Allyster said, sitting on a stool nearby. “My father stayed out of the conflict with Queen Cersei and didn’t bother to address the fights in the North with the Boltons or the Night King. I think for him it was easier to act as if business was normal and protect our people and our lands.”

“It took a lot of persuading,” Jon said, “to gather the Northern Lords together like we did once. But now Sansa and my nephew are the future of our house thanks to you.”

Allyster looked at Jon. Gendry knew that Allyster didn’t think much of himself. He was the spare son who didn’t know what to do with his life once he came of age. But now, he was Lord Consort to the Queen in the North, father to it’s next King. He felt that if anything, that would be his legacy and that was something he was fine with.

“You’ll do a fine job here, Allsyter,” Gendry told him, his eyes still focused on the mold. “I wasn’t born for this life but yet, I feel as if I’m succeeding where I can.”

It was then Izzy came running into the forge. “Papa! Papa! The King! King Bran is here!”

Jon and Gendry exchanged a look before laughing.

“Of course my brother is arriving without telling anyone,” Jon said. “Sansa won’t be happy about that.”

Izzy walked over to her father and said, “Is that Arya’s ring?”

“It will be,” Gendry answered, still focused on the task at hand. “But for now, I’ll need to go wash up for the king. Are you going to put a dress on or stay in your pants?”

Izzy shrugged. “I’ll go ask what Arya thinks.”

“You do that,” replied Gendry with a laugh.

Allyster watched her go and said, “How can she be only three? She’s too smart and talkative for a three year old.”

“I wonder myself every day. I didn’t learn to read or write until I went to Storm’s End but yet my child is the smartest thing in this world. She must take after her mother.”

Allyster and Jon exchanged a look.

Gendry had turned to the fire now; the metal he was melting seemed just about done. He looked once more at the mold and said, “I’ll finish this and meet you out there.”

No one argued as Gendry did the final steps before letting the mold cool. He walked back into the little room and tossed his dirty shirt onto the bed. A bed he also shared with Arya once. He smirked to himself and saw that she had already been there that morning. Clean clothes were folded on the bed, a bowl of water, and some clothes were on the table. 

After washing up and changing, Gendry went back out and saw that the mold was still cooling. He put it aside, cleaned up his station, and went to meet the rest of the family in the courtyard.

Izzy was wearing pants, her hair half up much like Arya’s and was standing close by to her. This made Gendry smiled knowing that his daughter saw Arya as someone to imitate and aspire to be. Much like a daughter wants to be like their mother.

The horses entered carrying the King’s Guard, Ser Pod in front same as before. Izzy squeezed the hands of  Arya and Gendry excitedly when she saw him. Arya noticed how Sansa smiled when Ser Brianne excited the carriage and pointed her out to Allyster who was holding the baby.

Bran was brought forward a few moments later and the entire castle knelt; all but the Starks. The family ignored all formalities. Arya stayed back while Jon embraced Bran first; Bran’s face was unchanging but he did say that he was glad Jon had made the journey.

“Queen Sansa,” Bran said, bowing his head a little. “Where is my nephew?”

Sansa had kissed her brother’s cheek before motioning for Allyster. She took little Ned and placed him in Bran’s arms. “He’s a Stark,” she said to him. “Tough and strong and built for Winter.”

His eyes then went to Arya who nodded to her, acknowledge that he knew. “So, sister, how soon can we have this wedding?”

“We were waiting for you,” she commented. “So as soon as Sansa can get things together.”

“Two days,” replied Sansa, taking back the baby. “I’ve known he was coming. I received a raven that he was in the North.”

“Well, shall we,” Bran motioned and the entire party headed into Winterfell.

  
  


There was less than an hour until Jon would escort Arya to the weirwood tree and she and Gendry would be wed. Arya was pacing in her bedroom as Izzy, Sansa, and Orella were trying to get her into a dress.

“No, no,” she protested. “Absolutely not.”

“Arya,” Sansa said, frustrated. “Just one time. That’s it. Then you can change for dinner.”

“No.”

Orella was holding Izzy in her lap before Izzy jumped down and said, “It’s a beautiful dress, Arya. I hope to wear a dress half as pretty when I get married. And I love to wear pants as much as you do.”

Sansa and Orella shared a look and a smile as Arya’s shoulders slumped. She turned and knelt down before Izzy and asked, “Would you like me to wear it?”

“I think you should,” was the truthful answer. “And I think Papa would never expect it. He’ll be surprised and excited.”

_ She has you wrapped around her finger, Little Wolf _ .

Smiling at Izzy and the voice of the Hound in her head, Arya relented. Growling a little bit, she grabbed the dress and changed into it right there. Izzy squealed with delight and Sansa was frantically trying to be sure Arya didn’t rip it.

Orella smiles at her sister in law as she fixed Arya’s hair. “You look stunning.”

“I feel like an idiot,” she answered truthfully. “This isn’t me.”

“No,” Sansa agreed before taking her sister’s hands. “But it is your wedding day. This is the one day that you should be the most beautiful person in the room. And now, little sister, you will be. And Gendry will be speechless. Tomorrow you can go back to you pants.”

Arya didn’t argue anymore. She knew everyone was right but she still felt foolish. But she did have to admit, she felt beautiful.

The dress was white with beautiful needlework on the bodice. If you looked closely, tiny snowflakes designed along the arms. 

“When did you start this?” Arya asked her sister. 

“A year after you left,” was the answer. Sansa pointed to the skirt and said, “if you look closely I sewed in As and Gs where I could between the snowflake patterns and a few wolves and stags as well.”

Without thinking, Arya grabbed Sansa and hugged her tightly.

“I knew you’d come home to him,” Sansa said, holding back tears; her arms were tight around Arya’s back. “You two were perfect then and you’re still perfect. Take care of each other.”

“I love you.”

Wiping a tear from her eye, Sansa smiled. Taking Arya’s hands into her own, Sansa said, “I love you too. Father would be beside himself to see his girls this way right now.”

They both shared a laugh at this but Arya knew her sister was right. Their father loved them for exactly how they were but he wanted them to get along as well as the boys did.

A knock at the chamber door caused all eyes to stare at it while Jon walked in. He took one look at Arya and was speechless.

“You look…” was all he was able to get out before hugging her as well.

“What’s that?” Arya asked, looking in Jon’s arms.

He unraveled it and Arya was right away that it was one of her mother’s cloaks, particularly the one Ned cover Catelyn in when they were married. “I had Sansa keep this aside for you. Since your mother and father can’t be here, I figured…”

Embracing her brother, Arya knew how meaningful this gesture was. Jon may have said he made peace with his Catelyn Tully Stark treated him his entire childhood but Arya couldn’t. It was the one thing she hated about her mother. But that was only because her mother never gave Jon the chance or knew the truth.

“Are you ready?” he asked after Sansa pinned the cloak on their sister.

“As I’ll ever be.”

Orella carried Izzy out while Sansa and Jon walked with their sister. They talked about happier times. About what Robb would think of the new North, Sansa as queen, and Arya settling down. They wondered if Rickon would be as wild as Arya was or if he would have stayed more true to the Tully side. And they wondered what their father would think of Arya marrying not only a blacksmith but the bastard son of his best friend.

Bran was there before the entrance to the godswood, sitting quietly as normal and said, “Robert Baratheon had suggested joining our houses once.”

Sansa looked at the ground. “With me.”

“Yes,” Bran said. “But then he didn’t know Joffrey was not his son. He knew that Gendry was. This was set in motion before the War of the Five King’s.” Bran turned his head and looked at Arya. “I saw this day many years ago, sister. I’m glad that you were able to get here on your own free will.”

Leaning forward, Arya hugged him and whispered, “Thank you.”

All four of the Starks stood in a circle and held hands. Everything that had happened to them, separated them, tormented them had brought the four of them back together and had brought them to this moment.

Sansa kissed Arya’s cheek before pushing Bran to the front to perform the ceremony with Sansa. Jon let out a small laugh and looked at his little sister once again.

“You will be the future of this kingdom,” he told her proudly. “You have always defied the rules, the odds, damn what anyone has ever said. You will change everything. And I’m so proud of you.”

In that moment, Arya told him.

“Jon… I’m pregnant.”

He grabbed her so quickly, she just laughed. But when he pulled back and looked at her, the tears warmed her heart.

“You will be a wonderful mother.”

“I hope so,” she said, a bit scared of her own words. 

“And you’ll be a wonderful aunt.”

“Little Ned will want for nothing…”

“And my child in a few months time.”

Arya looked down and held back tears. She knew this life was the life he deserved. “After everything…” she began. “We are exactly where we are supposed to be. I know after what you did, you never thought but here you are. And I’m glad. I’m so glad. Now, walk me to my blacksmith.”

Ser Pod, Ser Brienne, Allyster, and a few other members of the Stark household were waiting around creating an aisle for Arya and Jon. They held torches to light the way. 

Gendry was holding Izzy’s hand and speaking with her and Davos. It was Orella, who brought their eyes to Arya. Orella took Izzy’s hand and pulled her back a little bit.

Gendry stood there, amazed at the woman walking towards him. For five years he dreamed of Arya being back in his life, for their futures to intertwine again and start a life. And now she was walking towards him, in a dress of all things.

The night sky was darker than normal: night clouds covered the moon but as Arya and Jon stepped closer, the clouds moved and the full moon shone down upon the group.

Jon presented Arya to Sansa and Bran, as was tradition in Northern weddings. He then turned to Gendry and nodded.

“Who comes before the Gods?” Sansa asked the traditional line and waited for Jon to respond.

“We have come to beg the blessing of the Old Gods for this marriage.” 

Bran looked forward as normal and asked, “Who comes to claim her?”

Gendry stepped forward, closer to Arya and said, “Gendry, of House Baratheon.”

Sansa waited a moment before asking, “Who gives this bride away?”

“Jon Snow, of house Stark and Targaryen.” 

Bran paused and asked, “Arya, of House Stark, do you take this man?”

Gendry and Arya were holding hands now, staring at each other. With a smile, Arya said, “I take this man.”

They both knelt before the tree so the Old Gods could see them together as man and wife.

Arya untied her cloak now, handing it to Jon as Gendry took off his own. He placed it on her shoulders and then as Bran and Sansa announced them married, Arya leaned forward and placed her lips on his.

Everyone clapped and cheered and Gendry whispered, “you’re in a dress?”

“I will put a sword through your belly if you keep talking about it,” she said with a smile.

Gendry began to laugh before kissing her again. “I love you.”

“I know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for staying with me! I really hoped you liked this chapter. I’m getting back into the groove of writing more so hopefully the next chapter will be out much sooner!!


	14. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry are finally married and start their married lives together. But not before a ghost from their past comes to ask them for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a bit longer to get this up! I hope everyone liked the wedding and Arya in a dress. It was the only time I could ever picture her actually being in one, even though she would hate it the entire time!

The hall was set up for the feast after the wedding. Gendry and Arya were late but no one seemed to notice. Or at least, they pretended not to.

Arya had led Gendry to the place they first made love. That hallway in Winterfell where he had found he practicing her bow and arrow. The same place he had proposed and she had rejected him.

“Take me here, now…” she said, almost in a frantic tone but it was much more about desire than anything. Her fingers were grasping at anything they could touch and reach to take off of him.

Gendry began to laugh, almost not sure how to make love to Arya in a dress but he watched her move a barrel closer to a wall, hike her dress up and jump up on the barrel. He was so turned on by this he was already untying his pants and pulling his cock out before she had moved all the fabric out of the way.

They were both so filled with desire and wanting the other it didn’t take long for either of them feel the ecstasy take over their bodies. Arya muffled her release in Gendry’s shoulder while he buried his face in her chest. Her breasts were plump and pushed up by the dress. He kissed one than the other.

“I think you wear anything well but right now, I don’t mind having this view,” he said, kissing them again.

“Oh get off,” she teased, pushing him away.

“I just did.”

Arya laughed and pulled his face to his. “I only did this since that amazing daughter of ours convinced me.” She stopped speaking when he noticed his face. “What? What is it?”

Gendry allowed Arya to put her hands on his face and her thumb wiped a tear from his eye. “You called her ours…”

“She is, Gendry. I love her so much. I’d kill anyone that tried to hurt her.”

He looked at her; that protective fierceness was in her eyes as she spoke. He kissed her, long and hard and said, “You, my wife, are absolutely amazing.”

“Say it again.”

“My wife…”

“Hmmm,” was her reply as she ran her fingers through his hair and down along his beard. “Good, then as your wife, I demand this goes away. I want to see your face again. And not have as much hair tickling my legs the next time we are alone.”

Gendry’s hearty laugh echoed around them. He kissed her once more before helping her down from the barrel.

“What are those designs?” he asked her, pointing at the fabric.

Arya picked up the top layer of her wedding dress and showed him the wolf and the stag and their initials sewn into the dress by Sansa..

He smiled at her before removing the cloak from her back, turning it around to show her. “You sister gave this to me this morning. She said this was the cloak for me to put on you. I thought it was just a gesture but now I know.”

Arya marveled at the detail of the wolf and the stag on the back on their cloak. For her, she knew the meaning that they were joined and that their children would be part Northmen and part Stormlands; part winter and part thunder. That she would fulfill so many things with her union and how much Jon was right about her being the future of Westeros. 

“Gendry…” she said, almost whispering. “I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

Taking a few deep breaths, she fought with herself about why it was so much easier to tell Sansa and Jon but it was because telling them was just easier. But now, telling him made it real.

“I hope Izzy is ready to be a big sister.”

“I mean, I’m sure she is. She’s always…” it was then he caught her smirk. His eyes went from her face down to her stomach. Arya put her hands there, protectively and nodded.

“Really? Really!”

She nodded again before Gendry picked her up and twirled her around. He kissed her so passionately and he laughed a joyous sound as he picked her up and twirled her around. Looking at her face for a few seconds, Gendry never realized that this was what true happiness could feel like.

“How long?”

“Not long after I came to Storm’s End I suppose,” she told him. “I didn’t realize it until…”

“The sickness at Hardhome?” He shook his head, realizing he should have seen it the entire time. The fact that her breasts seemed to be a bit bigger, her normally smooth stomach was starting to round a little, and that she hadn’t bleed, it was obvious that if he paid attention to the signs. He clearly was too involved in just being with her to even but everything together about what was happening.

“Orella’s aunt told me. Gave me some tea to help. I didn’t know how to tell you or if I wanted to. Was afraid the more people knew, the more real it was and that something could happen.”

“You’ll be fine. And no matter what happens, I love you. And we can try again and keep trying. And if nothing else, we have each other and Izzy. But now, you have this,” he put his hand on her stomach, feeling that it was a bit bigger than normal, “and we have started something together that’s a part of us.”

“Part wolf…”

“Part stag…”

  
  


Ravens were sent to all the great houses in the North by Sansa and Bran dispatched to the major houses of Westeros and announced the wedding of Gendry and Arya.

Everyone hugged and greeted the couple when they finally arrived in the hall. Izzy ran at them and jumped into Gendry’s arm. She kissed him on the cheek and then pulled at Arya’s neck to kiss her.

Arya saw Sansa and Bran standing there smiling at her it was almost like there was relief on their faces. They stayed back from the other guests and knew they needed to speak about what was to come next for the Starks and the two kingdoms.

Bran said softly to Sansa, “The future is bright. The wolf survives and is lead through winter by the stag.”

“And the child?”

Bran’s eyes met hers. “She will be my heir. When the time is right.”

“What?”

“A girl grows. Family, duty, honor at her heart, fury in her soul, and the strength and perseverance of a wolf in winter.”

Sansa pondered the words for a moment. She was going to be the aunt of a beautiful, fierce little girl and it made her heart soar. But then, she remembered what was spoken at the Dragon Pit. “Bran, everyone agreed to make you king since you couldn’t father children. That way the next generation leading the great houses would elect the next ruler of the Six Kingdoms.”

“It will be her. A cousin on the throne in the North, another beyond the wall, cousins in the Riverlands leading the houses of Frey and Tully, cousins in the Vale, and allies in the Reach with Sam’s children, allies in the Iron Islands and Westerlands, and a half sibling as the leader of her mother’s house in Dorne. Every kingdom accounted for by blood or alliance. Everyone will see that she is the best person to rule the Six Kingdoms.”

“You will put a Baratheon back on the throne?” Sansa words were sharp and memories of Joffrey and the poor leadership of King Robert flooded her mind. And the day her father lost his head.

Looking at his sister, a fellow ruler who always thought and worried about the future, Bran said simply, “Part wolf, part stag.”

“Bran…”

“Sansa. A Stark on your throne and mine. A Baratheon in name but a Stark at her core. She is what all of this was for. You must believe me and trust me that I see what will happen. That was why I agreed to be king; why I knew letting the North rule itself by you was important; why Jon needed to go to Castle Black then leave to live among the wildlings. The whole of Westeros will be united by the Starks but not ruled and feared by us like the Targaryans did. It will be different, better.”

Looking back at Arya, Sansa relented. Exhaling and placing a hand on his shoulder, she spoke. “I trust you, little brother. And I trust Gendry to raise a strong daughter but I still don’t know. What will our sister think of that plan?”

Sansa and Bran saw Arya looking towards them. Bran finished by saying, “Our sister will be her typical self, at first but she will see and understand what this means for Westroes.”

“Everything alright?” Arya asked them both, coming over to them.

“Yes,” Bran replied. “So you told him?”

Arya looked at her brother, eyeing him about his question. “You know I hate that.”

“I don’t try to see everything. It does come to me.”

“Please… I beg you. Try to avoid me unless it’s life or death?” She stepped to the side as they stared out at Gendry, Davos, and Jon standing together and drinking. “But Bran… will it live?”

“It will be our future.”

“Good,” she said, smiling at Gendry who was staring at her from him group.

They had decided not to tell anyone else outside of the family. They wouldn’t even tell Izzy until Arya felt the time was right. She was still worried about something happening and didn’t want to risk anything, even thinking about it, no matter what Bran had told her..

They mingled with all those there, noting how everyone was considered family to them. Jon mentioned he wished Sam and Gilly could have made the trip up but with Bran out of the capital, the Small Council effectively ran the Six Kingdoms in his place.

Gendry was standing there listening to Jon and Davos talk more and took a sip of ale.

“So lad,” Davos began, “What’s next?”

“Back to Storm’s End. Get the household situated. Probably will be required to tour the lands with Arya.”

Jon chuckled. “I know that you are prepared for her comments, suggestions, and words about killing anyone who disagrees with you both.”

Now Gendry laughed. “I’m aware. But I have always known her to be that way, even as a girl.”

“At least you know what you got yourself into,” Davos said before taking a sip of ale. 

“Oh I knew, Davos. I have known for a long time.”

He looked over at her and for a brief moment, he saw her as Arry. Short hair, Needle at her side, and a walk about her that proved she was a highborn but yet did her best to conceal it and hide the fact that she was a girl.

But now that little boy Arry was a grown woman who chose him, made him her equal, and would be the mother of their children. He never could have imagined then on the roads from the capital that he would marry and love that person as deeply and fiercely as he did in that moment. But he did. She completed him; made him feel whole in every aspect of his life and her love for his daughter made everything that had happened since the moment he proposed to her almost worth it.

Walking over to her, Gendry took her into his arms and kissed her. “Can I steal my wife?” he asked Sansa and Bran.

Arya took his hand and followed him. “What do you need husband?”

“Just you.”

She smiled at him. “Good.” 

“Are you happy?”

“Yes,” she replied truthfully. “Very.”

Izzy came running at them, finally giving Pod a break and jumped into Gendry’s arms. “Papa! I need to talk to you.” She put her hand up. “Just with Papa.”

Arya laughed and went to joking Ser Brienne as Gendry carried Izzy away from the group and asked what she needed.

“I need to ask you something? And you can say no but I’ve been thinking about this.”

“What is it Izzy?”

“Do you think Arya would let me call her my mother?”

In an instance, Gendry’s heart burst in his chest. First, Arya had referred to Izzy as theirs and now, his daughter was claiming Arya as hers as well. 

“If that’s something you’d like to do.”

“Do you think my real mother would mind?”

Gendry thought about her question. Not many people knew that Gendry wasn’t there when Izzy was born. He was out in the nearby towns seeing to a few things. Laryssa was dead by the time Gendry returned and Izzy was left motherless and him, unsure of how to move forward. But somehow, he did it. Not knowing everything that Laryssa felt and thought, Gendry gave their daughter the most honest answer he could muster.

“I think she would want you to be happy and do what you feel is right. And if you need to do this, then you should do it.”

She placed her arms around his neck and said, “Thank you, Papa.”

“You don’t have to thank me…”

“No, not for this. For forgiving Arya.”

Gendry looked at his daughter with a quizzical look and asked what she meant. 

“I hear things Papa. I know that Arya hurt you; that you two loved each other before you met my mother but she didn’t want to marry you. I know that hurt you since you loved her so much.”

“You don’t need to worry about that, Izzy.”

“But I’m happy that you’re happy, Papa.”

Gendry held his daughter a little tighter. “I’ve always been happy.”

“Maybe but Papa… Arya makes you really happy. Everyone sees it back home.”

“How did I get so lucky to have a daughter like you?”

“Ask the Gods,” she replied before pushing herself out of his arms and running back over to Ser Pod.

Arya waited for Gendry to come over to her but instead, he headed out into the cold night air. She followed but saw him speaking with Davos who had followed him as well.

“What’s wrong, lad?” 

“Just something that Izzy said. Davos,” Gendry turned to face the man who was like a father to him and asked, “Have I not been happy these last few years?”

“I think you were as happy as you could be considering everything.”

Gendry nodded, acknowledging that that was as honest as Davos was going to get.

“But lad, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy and I know it isn’t just that princess of yours. It’s the fact that you finally look like you know you deserve this. That this world and this life is something you earned.”

He understood what Davos was saying. “Did I really just get married?” he asked, taking another sip of ale. “Or am I dreaming this? Is Arya really here? It just all seems too good to be true.”

“See lad, that’s what I mean. Open your eyes. This is what you were meant for. There’s no way a good lad like you from Flea Bottom would have gotten to where he did if he didn’t earn it and deserve it. And you deserve that girl. Now,” Davos said, adjusting his belt. “I need to go and talk to Jon and Orella more. King Bran has given me permission to commission some more ships just for them. As has Queen Sansa.”

Gendry leaned forward and put his arms on the wall. He remembered the night of the battle, standing on the battlements, waiting for when the dead would reach the top; his hammer in his hands, his chest rising quickly from all the huffing and puffing and hoping he would live another few minutes. He thought about the Hound too in that moment and their fighting in the field.

_ Make sure you deserve her you little shit _ .

Gendry smiled to himself hearing the Hound’s voice in his head. He understood now why Arya still did after all these years.

“So, has it sunk in yet that you are married to a Stark girl?” Allyster asked walking out from another door. 

Gendry laughed at him. “We have married two extremely strong and opinionated women, my friend.”

“That we have.” Allyster took a sip of ale. “I sometimes don’t know how I became so fortunate to be with Sansa. I remember her from when we were children and I didn’t like her. She was so vain and thought better of herself. But then when she became queen and we came to Winterfell, that child I once knew was gone. I was flabbergasted by her. Her beauty, the way she carried herself, everything about her just made me take a step back. I had never seen a woman like her. My mother, she was a typical Northern woman but beholden to my father. Sansa was nothing like her and still isn’t. It’s what makes her so special, so important to me and to the future of the North.”

“There aren’t many men like you, Allyster,” Gendry commented.

“What? A man who isn’t afraid of a strong woman? Who doesn’t care that his son who will be king won’t carry his name? I never had intentions of having children. I told you this. I knew I’d be a knight or in the King’s Guard. I wasn’t smart enough to be a maester nor had the desire to go beyond the wall but a wife, a family? Didn’t matter to me until I met Sansa.”

Arya listened and had a different view of her brother in law as he spoke. She always knew her sister would marry but out of duty, not love and mutual respect.

“She is worth everything she asked of me. I wrote to her almost every other day after I came to Winterfell, to tell her about me and my life at home and why after only meeting her once, I knew there was something unique about her. She kept me at arms length even with me coming to Winterfell as often as I could. I knew she was testing me, to be sure I was worth it. She told me after being married twice against her will that she was going to marry by her rules and find a man that was worth it. So Gendry, why is Arya worth it to you?”

Gendry thought about the question before saying, “I was sold by the Brotherhood without Banners to the Red Witch, the one that died here at Winterfell during the battle. The first night as we traveled to Dragonstone, I remember laying there and feeling as if there was this part of me missing. Like I had forgotten something almost. It was because for the first time in I couldn’t tell you how many nights, I didn’t fall asleep to the sound of her voice.” A weak smile came to his lips. “Then when I had heard about her mother and brother being slaughtered at the Red Wedding, I assumed she died with them. And I did my best to forget about her. But you can’t forget about someone like that. You try to find her in other people or parts of her even. I tried in King’s Landing. Back on the Street of Steele, making armor and weapons for the Lannisters. Not only the family that killed by father but the family that tried to kill me.”

“Seven Hells, Baratheon,” Allyster said, adjusting how he was standing. He slumped a little and leaned against the wall. “Sansa didn’t tell me all that.”

“No, she was never one to share too many things like that. But can I tell you something?” Allyster nodded before Gendry continued. “Arya wanted me to go to Winterfell with her the night before I was taken and I said no. Then, Davos came to my shop and without hesitating, I went to help him and Jon, not even knowing what I was going to get myself into. I had missed a chance once, I wasn’t going to again. I even told Davos that; that I knew I was ready and waiting for something to happen. So I went north of the wall and finally came to Winterfell and there she was.

“She was still as beautiful as I remembered but with longer hair. She was quieter, more composed than the girl I knew, like she learned how to stay small and unnoticed. But, with one  _ m’lady _ and she was the same Arya again.  _ My  _ Arya and I knew I’d fight every wight and White Walker to protect her. I’d be the man she needed me to be because she was worth more than my life.” Gendry turned and looked at Allsyter. “She always made me want to be a better man, one who was worthy of  _ her _ because a bastard like me didn’t deserve to have the daughter of a lord care for him like she did.

“I promised myself during the last five years that if she ever came back to me, I never make her regret that decision. And here we are. So for the rest of my life, I’m going to be the man she deserves and wants by her side.”

Allyster put his hand on Gendry’s shoulder and said, “We are two very fortunate men then to know and love these Stark sisters. Let’s just hope we never make them angry.”

Letting out a hearty laugh, Gendry turned and saw Arya standing there now. She made herself known and Gendry smiled. “See Allyster, makes herself small and unnoticed.”

Walking over to them, Arya looked at Allyster once again and said, “I wouldn’t worry about my sister, if you did anything to hurt her, she’d be the one to write to me to kill you. SHe too refine to do it herself.”

“Oh I’m very much away,” Allyster replies through a laugh. “I’ll let you two be. But don’t stay out here too long. There’s already talk that Arya couldn’t wait and took you in the Godswood.”

Arya glared and told him it was in fact in a hallway.

“What happened to the high born lady I married?”

“Did you marry someone else then?”

Laughing, Gendry kissed her and left his forehead against hers. He breathed in the smell of flowers around her neck, no doubt out there by Sansa, and just held her. His eyes were closed and stayed closed as he thought about how lucky he was.

“I’m surprised you told me,” he said truthfully, eyes still closed. I would have thought for sure you’d gain weight and make some excuse as to why before you’d tell me something like that.”

“Hmm… I thought about it. To be honest I told Sansa not long after we arrived and I told Jon before we came out here. I knew I should have told you first…”

“No,” he interrupted. “I understand. And I’m not angry at you for it either. I want to honestly yell it from the rooftops because you have made me so happy. But I won’t. I promise.”

“Thank you.”

They walked back inside, Gendry’s arm low around her waist, holding her close, and Arya smiled at everyone sitting down together and eating.

_ You deserve this little wolf. Don’t think you don’t. Enjoy it. _

She missed the Hound most at that moment. Once in awhile the voice of her parents or Robb would come into her mind but mostly, it was always the Hound.

“Do you think Sandor would enjoy himself if he was he?” she asked, meekly almost.

“I do. He’d be happy for you. He’d say things about me and how you could have done better but, he’d be glad you found something worth living for.”

She remembered his last words to her then and knew this is what he meant. This life was what it was all for. 

“So,” Gendry exhaled. “Izzy said something to me tonight so I wanted to tell you before she surprised you with it.”

Arya looked at him and put a finger on his lips. “I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I know what I said earlier but I wanted to take it a step further…”

His lips were on hers. For a moment, she thought of that kiss before he purposed; quick, meaningful and with passion and excitement.

“Come here,” he said with a laugh.

“Where are you taking me?”

“Back to the Godswood! I want to marry you all over again.”

  
  


The next few days were a whirlwind for Arya and Gendry. They had their own little honeymoon at Winterfell; but they rarely didn’t leave the bedroom outside of meal time. Yet, they weren’t doing as much love making as everyone assumed. The two of them laid in bed, talked about things, and discussed their ideas for the future. Theirs, Izzy’s, their children, and the Stormlands.

Gendry felt as if everything was falling into place. He loved listening to Arya’s ideas and how sure she was of some things. She rarely talked about the life that grew inside of her but she said she refused to allow Izzy be part of any marriage agreement.

“I want her to have what we have,” Arya told him. “Don’t want her stifled and suffocated by a man who can’t handle how strong she will be.”

Izzy took to having two parents with such ease but she spent most of her time with Sansa and the baby. She had taken to little Ned and both Arya and Gendry knew their child would be well loved by its older sister. 

Sansa enjoyed having her there as well, even helping Izzy with some of the “lady qualities”. Or that’s how Izzy referred to them. But Izzy loved learning and Sansa was glad to have a little girl to share these things with. She knew how important a son was to the North but next, she hoped for a daughter.

The family sat around the table eating when Jon finally made the announcement about Orella being with child. Gendry was up first, embracing his old friend.

“Who knew that two bastards would be married and having children?”

Jon shrugged almost before he smiled at his sisters and brother. “I’m only here because of them. To be able to say that for the first time in a long time that I’m happy, it amazes me.”

Taking his hand, Orella smiled. “The Gods has plans for you Jon, I told you this.”

He leaned down and kissed her, softly.

“To family,” Bran said, lifting his cup.

“To family,” they all replied.

Arya wondered what her parents would have thought of the four of them around the table together; two of their children on thrones, another leading the wildlings, and then Arya being exactly who she set out to be. She hoped Mother and Father would be happy by this and see that no matter what, the Starks were always ready for Winter.

Walking over, Arya sat down next to Orella. The raven haired woman smiled at her and Arya asked, “Did you know when I did?”

“Yes,” she admitted. “But it was still so early, I wasn’t truly sure.”

“I’m glad I’ll have someone going through this with me.” Arya looked down. “I’m still worried.”

Orella took her hand and said, “Of course you are. Any woman would be considering. Nothing is guaranteed. Only the Gods know for certain.”

Arya knew Orella was right. And that night, as she and Gendry laid in bed together, his head in her lap, staring up at her, she thought how fortunate the Gods has been to her; even after everything that had happened, she had found Gendry and then found her way back to him a second time.

She was twirling her wedding ring around her finger and smiled at it.

“How hard was it to make this with the designs on the side?”

“It wasn’t easy,” he admitted, his fingers moving across her fabric against her belly. “Especially with how quickly everything happened. Not that I was surprised with Sansa being in charge but I was worried I wouldn’t have finished in time.”

“Where should we go next?”

Gendry thought for a moment before saying, “Both Sansa and Bran expressed an interest in having Izzy stay with them. I know she would enjoy the adventure but…”

“You haven’t been apart from her since she was born?”

“No,” Gendry admitted. “Not for an extended period of time anyway.”

“You know she will be safe with either of them. Even Jon. I know Orella has fallen in love with her.”

He continued to move his hands over her belly. Gendry loved feeling it, knowing that their child grew. He didn’t get the same experience with Izzy and wanted to enjoy as many of these moments as he could.

“Let’s travel through the Riverlands back home,” he finally suggested. “Maybe stop at that inn and still see if Hot Pie is there.”

Arya liked that idea but didn’t say anything else. She could see Gendry was trying to think things through and the next morning, he woke before Arya and went to speak with Sansa.

“You don’t mind?”

“Of course not,” Sansa stated. “I’d love to have her here. Then in a few weeks, we can travel down to King’s Landing with her and she can stay with Bran and the others until you’re home.”

“I don’t want to put you out.”

“I know Jon and Orella will be staying here for at least another week before traveling back to Hardhome so she will have plenty to keep her busy and you and Arya need this time together.” Sansa took his hand and said, “This is when it’s important for you both to come to a place that you can move forward as man and wife. I didn’t realize how important that time was until it was just myself and Allyster together. So go, don’t worry about Izzy. Nothing will happen to here. Not with myself, Bran, Jon and Ghost here. She will be well looked after.”

That reassurance calmed Gendry’s nerves a little. He and Arya decided to leave the next morning but not after a long goodbye from Izzy.

“I know I’ll be fine but I’m going to miss you,” she said, whimpering into Gendry’s shoulder as he held her. Her little legs wrapped around him, her heels digging in.

“We will come to King’s Landing and see you there,” Arya said, rubbing her back.

“Promise?”

“Of course,” Arya said with a little laugh. “We will be there a few weeks after you so you can spend time with Sam and Gilly and the children. And my brother has a surprise for you.”

“What’s that?” Izzy pulled her face away from Gendry’s shoulder and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

Podrick walked over to them and said, “The king said I can be your personal guard while you’re here and I am to escort you to King’s Landing.”

Izzy’s tears were gone and she was smiling now. “Really? The king said you were my personal guard? Just for me?”

“He did m’lady.” Pod smiled at Gendry and Arya before letting them say their goodbyes to Izzy.

“I love you, Papa.”

Gendry kissed her cheek and said, “I love you too my Little One.”

Opening her arms, Arya took Izzy from Gendry and kissed her forehead. “My sister and brothers will take care of you. Have fun and explore Winterfell.”

“I will… Mama…”

Arya smiled as Izzy leaned in to kiss her before running over to Pod.

“Did you…”

“I heard,” Gendry answered.

Sansa, Jon and Bran walked over to them. Each hugged Gendry, wishing him well and saying that he needed to bring everyone to visit as often as possible.

“Little sister,” Sansa said, taking her into her arms. “You will do a great many things. Just not to kill too many people that get in your way.”

“No promises.”

Sansa laughed before hugging her once again. “You bring that baby home to Winterfell when you can.”

“I will.”

Arya turned to Bran and hugged him quickly. “I will see you in a few weeks.”

“Things will be fine.”

“If you say so.”

She turned slowly and saw Jon waiting. Walking over to him, Jon took Arya into his arms held on tight to her.

“I don’t know when…”

“Don’t you dare,” she said. “I will come and see you. I will bring the baby and then all the cousins can meet. Maybe we can have Bran make a declaration and you can travel down to Storm’s End. We will see each other again.”

Arya hugged him tightly and whispered that she loved him and she’d see him soon. Jon didn’t say anything else but let Arya have the final word.

“She’ll be fine with us,” Sansa said, looking at Gendry then to her brother. “Don’t worry about anything.”

“Thank you,” he said to both of them. “For everything.”

And within a few minutes, Arya and Gendry were riding on the King’s Road south.

They had decided to only stay at the homes of Arya’s relatives as they traveled and an inn here or there. The first night, they slept under the stars, in each other’s arms as the fire warmed them. Neither needed to say it but they both were remembering those nights when they were younger and that was why they needed to take this journey together.

Quiet filled the space between them as they rode. They didn’t mind it. For so long they had people asking them questions and wanting assistance that it was nice to just be there together without saying anything.

At night, they made love by the fire. Taking full advantage that there weren’t doors or walls or people to hear them. Gendry loved watching her and feeling her eagerness; Arya didn’t hold anything back with him and it was such a different experience for the both of them.

“You keep doing that, I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you,” he said, pushing back her sweaty hair from her forehead before kissing her.

“Good,” she answered. “That was the idea.”

Gendry grabbed his shirt and put it back on before Arya leaned up. Her naked back looked beautiful to him and Gendry placed his lips between her shoulder blades.

“Hmm,” she said softly.

“Have you thought of names yet?” he asked, lips still on her back.

“No,” was her reply as Arya pulled her shirt over her head. “Give me time, Gendry. I still don’t think it’s real. I know Bran said differently but until I feel the baby move and then hold it in my arms, I have to have a clear head about this.”

Defeated, Gendry agreed with her. He did his best to never compare Arya to Laryssa but he remembered how excited Laryssa was when she realized she was pregnant with Izzy. It wasn’t fair to Arya for him to think of these things but Gendry couldn’t help it. He wanted Arya to love every moment of this experience.

They fell asleep next to the fire but Arya woke with the sun when she heard footsteps not far off. She covered Gendry’s mouth and put her finger to hers. She moved slowly towards her bow and Gendry reached for his hammer.

Arya heard the intruders step closer. By her count, there were at least six surrendering them at the moment. She fired one warning shot, hitting the tree near where one of them was standing.

“I won’t miss a second time.”

“I should hope not,” the voice said. Gendry and Arya looked at each other, almost as if they remembered that voice. “I was the one who taught you to be a better shot.”

Anguy the Archer stepped forward from the brush and stared at Arya and Gendry. His brushy hair was the same but his beard a bit fuller. He laughed at the sight of them together before shaking his head before saying, “Should have known all those years ago that you two would grow up and fuck each other. Now, shall we sit and talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to bring back the Brotherhood for both of them. Arya made peace with Beric and Gendry for the most part but having them involved in something gave me a lot of meat to chew on, so to speak about where to go from here. Hope you all enjoy it!! Please let me know in the comments! I love getting the notifications about them! It really inspires me to write more. Thanks everyone!


End file.
